Monster High school!
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Bulma goes to a new High school just to find she was the only Human! Once she finds out that ever one was monsters her life changes. This is a Love story. They go on many adventures. Meet new friends. Dangers. Killing. Love. More danger. this has horror BTW
1. Welcome

Okay this is a New fan fiction! High school style!

_

Bulma took her first step into her new school. Looking down the halls she found the Pricibles office and got her sechual. Bulma heard footsteps behind her, she stopped and looked back. She saw a tall and handsome guy coming towards you. He has a scar over his eye and his cheek. Bulma stared at it for a while before looking at his hair, hit was spiked in each way.

"Are you new?" He asked her. Bulma nodded. He smiled. "Which classroom do you have?" He asks. Bulma held her schedule and read it. "Room 18," She told him. He nodded and walked up the stairs. Bulma followed him. 'Holy crap, this place is huge!' she looked up and saw the stairs, it looked like it lead to heaven. Bulma kept walking until she got into a hallway. He stops. "Here you are, room 18. By the way, my name is Yamcha, I cant wait til we are uh, friends." He greeted. Bulma bowed and chuckled a little. "I'm JBulma Breifs," she greeted. He opened the door for her and she went inside. "I'll see you later," Yamcha says and shuts the door.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went dead silent. 'Whoa, that was fast.' The teacher told Bulma to come to the front and she did. "You must be Bulma Breifs, correct?" The teacher says. Bulma smiled and nodded. She greeted herself. "Hello, i'm Bulma," She bowed. The class was whispering and nodding their heads. 'I hope I don't get bullied...' "Your seat is in the back by Goku, the tall one with long legs," The teacher pointed. Bulma nodded and walked to her seat. She sat in front of the guy named Goku. He was kinda cute and he had long legs. He was tall, broad sholdered. His hair was spiked in at least 6 differnt ways. Bulma looked around and saw some students looking at her and looking away. 'Am I really that interesting?' Suddenly the door opened and a man steped in. His hair was up right in a flame like shape. He was pure Handsome, his walk, his shoulders, his face. He glared at the teacher who simple pointed towards the seats with a glare on her face as well. "It looks like Vegeta, here decided to be late in my class. Once again." Vegeta growled. "Ah, who cares." Vegeta mummbled under his breath. I watched as he set next to me. "Goku Vegeta... Switch seats." The teacher told them Goku got up and grabbed his stuff and Vegeta had not even got seated correctly yet. Now Vegeta was in front of Bulma and Goku next to her.

After class, Bulma went to a different classroom. *Room 35* You walked up the stairs and looked for the classroom. This school didn't seem so normal. The hallways were silent, even when there are students, they go dead silent when she walked in. 'Do they hate me already?' Bulma went inside the classroom. The teacher was sitting lazily on his chair and chewed gum. 'Is he a gym teacher?' You bowed to him and greeted. He pointed to where she was sitting and Bulma sat there. Students start to come in and soon, the bellrang.

"Good morning class," The teacher sounded bored. Bulma raised her eyebrows at him.. "We have a new student, Bulma Breifs is new to this school, so help her out, be friends and act cool," He says. 'I guess this teacher is okay..' He wrote something on the board. "Get your textbooks and turn to page 79," He got a book and flipped it. They all got books and started class. The bell rang, students weren't rushing to their next class, they were calmly getting their stuff and headed out safely. 'This school's okay too.'

"Hey," Bulma heard someone called. She turned around to see a boy standing a little away. It was that guy named Yamcha. "Hi," she smiled. He smiled back. "Where are you heading to?" He asks. Bulma looked at her schedule and read it. After all of Bulmas other classes, it was time for lunch. The food was delicious. The cafeteria was clean, there were no yelling or shouting, it sounded calm. Bulma sat at a table with nobody. Then Yamcha came. "Hey, come sit with us," He pointed and nodded and got up. Bulma walked with Yamcha to a table full of guys. Good looking guys. Bulma felt a little uncomfortable. "It's okay, they're my friends, they won't bite," He smiles. 'Of course they're your friends...there so good looking.'

"Hey Yamcha, is she your girlfriend? If not, can I have her?" One of his friends say. Bulma started to blush a little. "She's not my girlfriend. She's new here. Help her out if you have class with her. Come, sit here," Yamcha says. Bulma smiled and sat next to him. 'Yamcha's so nice to me already.' Bulma notice the guys looking at her weirdly. "Do I have something on me?" She asked brushing off her hair. They shook their heads. "Are you hu-" One of them says, but Yamcha covered his mouth. "Krillen, don't talk too much," Yamcha smiles and let go of him. He pouted. "I'm Krillen by the way, these guys are my friends you know Yamcha already." He smiled. Bulma looked up "Hey your Goku arent you?" She asked and the goofy man smiled. "Thats right, Bulma. This is Vegeta" He nodded his head over to Vegeta who was sitting there staring at the one that was called Piccolo. It was odd Piccolo skin seened alittle green to bulma, he was pale white but had a green tent to him. Was he sick? "Hi! Im Yanjorobi." A chubby kid said smiling. "Hello, Im Piccolo. Nice to meet you ma'ma." Bulma smiled at him.

"Vegeta, greet yourself to her," Goku tapped him. Vegeta growled under his breath and pushed Goku's hand away. "That's rude," Yamcha threw a piece of meat at him. Vegeta glared at him. "Are you hungry little puppy?" Yamcha leaned towards him and threw another piece of meat at him. It looked like Vegeta was about to explode. "Yamcha quit it," Piccolo told him. Yamcha smirked and ate his food. "It's okay, I already met him, or at least see him." Bulma smiled at them as she remember Vegeta running into the class room. Him sitting in front of her. Bulma then thought back to seeing a scar on the back of his neck."Do you know anything about this school?" Vegeta asked her looking up. They all glaced over to Vegeta nervously then back to bulma. Vegeta smirked and then turned his eyes to Yamcha who by now had stopped smirking himself. "Yeah, it's huge. It's rich and neat. It's better than all of the schools i've been and seen," Bulma told them. They nodded. 'I guess she doesn't know...I hope.. it stays that way. This Human.' Vegeta looked at Yamcha and threw back the peice of meat and then threw a drink at him. "Stop it you two!" Krillen glared at them.

"Are you afraid of ghosts?" Yamcha asked her. "Ya! Are ya! Are ya!" Krillen asked smiling at Bulma. "I do believe in them, but i'm not afraid of them, they cant be that bad." Bulma told them. They were shocked. "Really? How about vampires?" He asked again. "Nope," she reply. "Boogeyman? Cats? Werewolves?" Goku asked. she shook her head. "Nope, not at all," Bulma told them. "Whoa.." Krillen said. Vegeta rolled his eyes and glaced at Bulma. Looking her up and down. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful face. To beautiful, she had to be Human. "Why did you ask?" Bulma asked them. Krillen gulped. "Uh, well, um...Just asking..." Krillen said. Vegeta spoke up. "Because he's afraid of them. He's the only one who sleeps with a night light, i guess he's the only one who's afraid of things like those," Vegeta smirked and Krillen threw a glare at him. He would not dare stand up to vEgetas mean jokes or anything. Vegeta could kill him and kick his butt in 1 second. Goku hit Vegeta and threw some food at him.

"You're gonna die!" Vegeta shouted at him. They began throwing food at each other. The students looked at them like they were crazy. Piccolo stopped them from throwing food at each other and Yamcha saw a piece of meat in your hair. He took it out and smiled. licking his lips at her. "Yamcha, you're a pervert, leave her alone. Or else." Vegeta said to him with a death glare in his eyes. "I was just helping her, she didn't mind though," Yamcha smiled. You touched your neck and rubbed it. Yanjorobe's mouth opened and he shook his head. "I'm leaving," He left the table. "Already? We still have an hour left," Goku told him. "An hour?" Bulma asked. They nodded. "That's so long," she said. They looked at her. Vegeta got up him self. "Where you going?" Krillen asked. "Leaving, need some air. Got a problem with that?" They shook there heads. "good." He started to walk away but stopped for a minute and looked at Bulma. Then on his way again.

Vegeta left the cafeteria with a low sigh. Yanjorobe was already gone. 'What's wrong with him?' Bulma hung out in the cafeteria with the guys and talked, laughed and threw food at each other. "Hey, i'm just wondering, why is this school called Monster Highschool?" Bulma asked them. They went silent. She felt awkward. "D-did I say something wrong?" Bulma asked them. They shook their heads. "We don't know, we asked teachers and staffs, but they didn't tell us," Goku lied. Bulma nodded. It was already getting dark. Vegeta came back. "Hey Woman, are you ready for the party tonight?" Vegeta smirked. 'What party?' It was getting darker and darker. "Aw your scared of the dark?" He asked at seeing Bulma look around nervously. " no..." Vegeta smirked.

=The party=

"Let's get the party started!" Yamcha shouted. The school turned into a club. 'How the heck did Yamcha get so...hot?' Yamcha's eyes looked different. His teeth were also different. "Why are you guys wearing all that makeup?" Bulma asked them. 'Either she's dumb, or she's not afraid of us.' Vegeta thought making his way from Bulma into the darkness of the school. "We're not human. We're monsters..." Goku rubbed his neck and Krillen hit him. Bulma gave them a look. "Cool," She shrugged. They all gave her a look. "You're not scared?" Krillen asked. "Of course not. I'm not afraid of anything. You guys are way too hot and cute to be monsters-" Bulma covered her mouth. They laughed. Bulma looked around. "Where's Vegeta? And Yamcha? And... the chubby one?" Bulma asked. They sat on the table.

"Vegeta..he's...well, he just wants some alone time right now. He's not a party animal, he uh...not really a human or Monster person." Goku said holding a candy shaped knife. "Yamcha is being a pervert as usual always a ladys man and Yanjorobe is..oh, there he is, Hey Yanjororbe!" Goku put his arm around the chubby kid. He flinched. "O-oh, hey.." Yanjorobe said. "So, what type of monsters are you guys? And wh is Vegeta so... alone?" Bulma asked them. " Well, Vegeta is a beast, kind of like a werewolf, but more dangerous he is the Strongest be sides me, I am a werewolf, Krillen is a little kitten, Piccolo's kinda like frankenstein but with out the dead and brought back to life part, Yamjorobe's a fish that likes chainsaws. He is phyco, Yamcha's a blood sucking vampire that happens to be a lady man, Roshi's the perverted Werido half zombie half human, really I think Master Roshi is a ghost. He can flote around and stuff so Zombie, human ghost!" Goku gave a thumbs up. and Bulma started to laugh at him.

"How is Krillen a monster?And how is Yanjorobe Pycho" Bulma asked them. Goku shrugged. "We still call them monsters cause they shapeshift, and Yanjorobe a phyco monster because he almost kill Krillen for alomost eatting him." Goku told Bulma, Yanjorobe got whacked on his arm. "I just wanted to see if cats do really have 9 lives!" Yanjorobe told him. Krillen glared at Yanjorobe. "And now, I have 8," Krillen crossed his arms. Bulma giggled. "Krillen's a cat, turn into a cat, really prove it." Goku patted the Krillen kitten's head. Bulmas eyes got wide. "Aw! So cute!" Bulma held him in her arms. He purred and rubbed his head against her chest. She laughed. "He's so adorable!" Bulma held him for a few minutes. "Oh and that guy over there his name is Hercule Satan. He is human too, but he has altered DNA. He is human, more like Super Human. The thing is that he's a Coward. He cant do crap!" Krillen said turning into Human form and sitting next to Goku.

"So i'm not the only person who's human," Bulma said. They nodded. Bulma looked over at Hercule. "What?" He asked running over to them. He had bushy hair and a mustach started to grow on his face. He was not the best looking, was not handsome but he seemed like a okay guy. Bulma shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. How long has this school been up?" Bulma asked them. "We don't know. We asked our principal, but he won't tell anybody," Hercule told her. sitting down "your Bulma! im in your first class with Goku and Vegeta!" Bulma nodded and smiled. "It looks so new and rich," She looked around seeing students dancing and having fun. "What do you guys do when there's a party?" Bulma asked them. "We just sit here and talk. Or do whatever stuff we do like go outside, get some fresh air. Vegeta usually scares people in the outside world. Yamcha goes out and hunt for blood. And I give tricks to people," Hurcule Satan smiled. It was a creepy smiled. Yamcha made his way over to them and set down next o Krillen. "no luck?" He asked. Yamcha smiled at him. "Nah not yet... I am going to try that girl over there. She so pretty, I'll even use my charm." Yamcha smirked.

"Oh, okay then," Bulma nodded. Bulma growned in pain and looked at her now bleeding arm. "Ah are you okay? You cut your self?" Goku asked you. yamcha's throat became dry. He tried to hold himself back, but couldn't. Goku and Krillen held him back. "Bulma, run," Yanjorobe told her. Bulma looked at him. "What?" She said. Hurcule looked at her. "Run!" He told her. Piccolo grabbed her arm and they both ran outside. "Yamcha, calm down," Goku told his friend. Yamcha's eyes became red and his vampire teeth grew. Yamcha escaped from them and ran after the two. Goku was about to attack when Yamcha hit him accross the room.

Bulma and Piccolo ran outside. She saw someone sitting on the bench. "Vegeta, Prince Vegeta!" Piccolo called. 'prince?' Bulma thought. He looked back, it was him. "What are you guys doing here? I told you guys to leave me alone, so why arnt you." Vegeta stood up. He looked normal like Goku. "YAMCHA, he's gonna eat Bulma" Vegeta looked at Bulma who was now scared. "And what am I supposed to do?" Vegeta asked him. "Keep Bulma-" Piccolo got tackled by Yamcha. Piccolo held yamcha's face away from his neck. "Bulma, run!" Piccolo told her. Bulmsa couldn't move. Yamcha grabbed Piccolo by the neck and threw him at a tree. Piccolo got up and came back for more fighting. "AHHH!" A yell light came from Piccolos two fingers and hit Yamcha in the arm. Yamcha then hit Piccolo by the face and threw him to the tree again. Bulma backed up, Yamcha grabbed Bulma by the neck and held her up. "Yamcha..."bulma said. He lifted her up still holding her neck and she couldn't reach the floor.

Then bulma both heard howling. It was Vegeta. His eyes were green, and his teeth was bared all his teeth were sharp, super sharp. He was transforming into a beast. His shirt was ripped off, he had large claws, yet he still looked like he always did. He had long hair on his elbows and his claws were not on his fingers but on his knuckles like Wolveren, his hair was longer much longer, his nose was pushed up slightly and Bulma could see his body clearly. It was perfect. Vegeta ran to Yamcha and tackled him down. Yamcha and Vegeta were fighting, but Vegeta was winning. Bulma quickly got up and ran over to Piccolo. Blood ran down his face. "Piccolo, Piccolo, wake up," She shook his green body, but he didn't wake up. Then it went silent. Bulma looked at them. Yamcha was breathing hard on the ground. Vegeta stood up and laughed, that sounded like a howl. He walked over to Bulma. She backed up until her back was against the tree. She held Piccolo in her arms, Bulma tried to wake him up, but he didn't. Vegeta bent over until his face was close to hers. "Vegeta..." Bulma said and touched the beast's face, where a scar was in sight. Bulma could see that he looked sorry in his eyes. Then Goku tackled Yamcha who had got up to attack Vegeta. Vegeta moved out of the way, falling.

Vegeta layed on the ground, his hands were bloody. Goku walked over to Bulma in human form. "Are you okay?" He asked. Krillen gasped. "PICCOLO!" Hercule took Piccolo and put him over his shoulders. Vegeta sat up his eyes were now glowing green and looked at you and ran away. "Vegeta!" Bulma called, but he disappeared into the dark woods. Yamcha got up coughing blood. Goku walked over to yamcha and slapped him hard. He fell to the ground again. Yamcha had scratches all over him and blood ran down his face. "You asshole, you almost killed Piccolo and Bulma!" Krillen slapped him. Yamcha spat out blood. "I couldn't...control myself," Yamcha breathed hard. "Vegeta ran away because of you. You could've drank blood the night before, then you could've controlled yourself, Vegeta.. left! My friend! The only one that can protect Bulma or any of us now is me thanks to you!" Goku told him. Yamcha looked at you. "It's her fault. If she wasn't here, Piccolo wouldn't have been injured and Vegeta wouldn't have ran away," yamcha glared at her. Bulma ealked over to him and kicked him in the ribs. "Listen here Mister! I am sorry i even came. YOU were the one that was SO nice to me. You said he come sit with us at lunch. You are the one that let me stay at the party! Im sorry i even listen to you!" Bulma glared.

Bulma got up and ran past the guys. "Bulma! Wait! I didnt mean it!" Yamcha called. They ran after her, she climed over the fence and ran into the neighborhood by the school.  
"Bulma!" They called. "She's only been here a day.." Goku pouted. "Krillen, go after her, she likes you and me best. But, I have to stay here with Piccolo and Yamcha." Goku told him. Krillen nodded and turned into a cat form. "Are you crazy?" Yamcha asked. "We don't need her. She's useless, she a hoe I can see that. HEy! maybe if she stays Yamcha can get some!" Yanjorobe said and Roshi slapped him. "Hey, shut up," Goku glared at him. Krillen got in between the fence and ran after her. "Guys," Piccolo said. "I don't think Bulma's human..." Piccolo said. Their eyes got wide. "What?!" they shouted. "Then what is she?" Yamcha asked. Piccolo looked at them. "I think she's a ninja, did you guys see her climb the fence?" Piccolo said. Goku whacked his arm. Piccolo looked at the blood on his hand, then he passed out. Goku caught him in his arms "Crap... lets take him in!" he mummbled.

Bulma ran until she saw the . Once she unlocked it she ran in. Bulma knocked on the door, she saw her dad open the door. "Bulma dear? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school sleeping right now?" Her Dad asked. "I..I can't sleep there, I feel a little uncomfortable," Bulma said as he closed the door. Bunny, Bulmas mom came in. "Bulma what are you doing here! You come to vist?" She asked Bulma as she hugged her. Krillen climb onto the flower pot by the window outside. He scratched the door hoping bluma would hear him. He meowed. Bulma looked over at the window and saw a brown cat. 'Krillen?' She went over to the window and opened it. Krillen's kitten eyes twinkled. "Krillen, what are you doing here?" She whispered. He just looked at her with his adorable kitten eyes. "Bulma, what are you doing?" Her mom said as she saw the kitten.

"Aww! So cute!" She held him as he meowed. Wanting to get off. Bulmas mom just kissed the kitten all over his face. Krillen gave a get-me-out-of-here face. Bulma laughed. "Mom, that's enough," She told her as she set him down on the ground. "It must be hungry," Her Mom went into the kitchen. bulma picked up Krillen and kissed him. He looked at you. "Sorry.. you jsut so cute." Bulma said and went into the kitchen. "Here you go little one, eat up!" Bunny gave him some meat and water. Krillen ate it. "What shall we call him," Bulma looked at the hungry kitten. "Krillen," Bulma told her. "Krillen? Why?" She said. "Cause he is from the school! He like the school cat! And thats his name he must have followed me here!" Bulma smiled and Krillen looked up at her funny. "Okay then" Bunny watched the cute kitten clean himself. 'I wonder if he does that in human form too...' Bulma wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Vegeta

Here is ther next chapter for Monster Highschool!

_

Bulma stopped at an empty hallway and Vegeta slowly walked pass her. "VEGETA! Hey, i'm so glad you're back, Thank you." Bulma hugged him. He was surprised, and just stood there not huging her back but not pushing away either. "I worried about you. I thoght you never wanted to see me again," You pouted."Woman... get off me!" Vegeta looked down at her. "I thought you never wanted to see me, you know cause I'm a..." Vegeta asked. Bulma gasped and shook her head. "No, you're the first one that was not to weird before I knew that you were monsters, even if you dont like talking to me." Bulma smiled. "Woman. I really think you should let me go... you dont want to be to close to a-" Vegeta started to say but Bulma covered his mouth. "Forget that okay? I don't want you to run away and I don't want you to feel sorry. So, forget it," Vegeta pulled away from her and glared. "Dont hug me again. It ism weird. Im a Prince, not a best friend." Bulma glaced at him. "What do you mean a Prince?" Vegeta stopped walking away and turned around. "No one told you, huh? Well, My father was a king. He was the king of wolfs, but a hybird. His mother was a Vampire, his father was the King of wolfs. He killed his father so he was king. I would have been a wolf breed, but they changed me." Vegeta stopped as he looked at his stomach. Bulma was shocked. "Time for lunch. He turned and made his way to the breakfast room followed by Bulma. Yamcha was there.

Bulma rested her chin on the table and pouted. Piccolo came in smiling like a creep. "So, how many people did you get on your new job?" Roshi asked him as Piccolo sat down. "six," Piccolo thumbed up. "six? Great job!" Yamcha thumbed up too."Six people..?" Bulma asked. They nodded. "He killed Six people, he got a new Job last night!" Goku nodded. Bulma mouth opened and she moved closer to Vegeta, who glared at her the whole time. "Why did you kill six people?" Bulma asked him. "Well, it's their fault for saying the candyman thing five times in front of a mirror, THe candyman himself went on a long term Vacation so I take his place til he gets back. Did you know Bloody Mary is kinda nice!?" Piccolo shrugged. "And it's his job so yeah, oh wait... you just said that didnt you?" Goku said while he stole Yanjorobe's food. "Hey!" He glared at him.

"The only harmless one is Krillen." Goku said. Krillen glared at him. "All he does is turn into a cat. That's it, it is cute." Goku smiled. "Yanjorobe goes under water and and scare people while they're swimming with that chainsaw, or he grows really big sometime like 9 feet long, and sometimes he drags them into the deep so they drown. Roshi is a perv. Ghost that haunts people, he goes into bedrooms at night, and he scares the shit out of people. Goku walks around the city and let rumors spread everywhere about a huge wolf. Yamcha hunts for blood. Piccolo is now Candyman, short time. Vegeta doesn't do anything unless you piss him off, he can kill anytihng in less that 5 seconds. hercule is just...weird, coward. And yes, I am a cute cat that can fight!" Krillen explained smiling widely.

Bulma noticed that it was time for first class. "Well, gotta go, come on Goku.. Vegeta." Bulma said getting up, but Goku grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" He asked. "To first class," Bulma told him. "School already ended," He told glaced at Vegeta who had a snicker in his eyes. "What?" She asked. "School ended. We only have school for two months, then we have vacation for ten months." Goku told her. She sat back down. "Quit joking," She told him. Goku shrugged. "I'm not joking, do you see other students going out?" He asked. Bulma looked around, he was right. "Wow, I came before school ended. Cool," She nodded. "Why does school go like this?" Bulma asked them all. "Because we have jobs." Piccolo told Bulma. "Oh, then what do I do?" Bulma asked them. They looked at Hercule. "I guess you stay back here with Satan here. We each have different times. This is more like work than school. We learn and stuff. And study, but our main thing to do is do what we're supposed to do, Vegeta has a harder job." Krillen told.

"Listen, Krillen and Yanjorobe starts at dawn, they don't eat people, they just scare them and sometimes kill. Roshi, Goku and Yamcha start late at night. I start whenever I want to, im the candyman. We need to keep track on how many people we scared or killed. Because we get money, it pays. It depends if you did a good job or not. Hercule stays in the school and studies about whatever humans study. Vegeta, he doesn't get money because he won't do his job. His job was to protect everybody in the city, but he didn't want to, so they dont give him money but he got a new job. He must kill who ever the boss tells him too. He is kinda like the Assassin. Although he doesnt go in beast form but he kills with Knives and arrows." Piccolo told Bulma about the jobs. "So, why didn't you guys start?" Bulma asked them. "Oh, and Fridays, we get the day off because at night, we visit our slaves." Yamcha said.

"Slaves?" Bulma asked. "The useless humans we keep, they're in the sewers. We keep them to work with us. If they don't do their job well, then we kill them," Yamcha told her. Vegeta watched Bulma shiver. "Well, we won't kill you. Because you're not scared of us. So we keep you. Like what we did to Hercule." Yamcha put his arm around Hercule. "Well really Yamcha and Yanjorobe has Slaves, the rest of us dont. We well, dont have too." Bulma noddded and looked over to Vegeta who was glaring at Yamcha. "When do you see them? The slaves." Bulma asked taking away her eyes from Vegeta to the others. "Whenever we feel like it." Yanjorobe said and Vegeta chewed on his 9th plate of food. Goku joined in and got his 10th plate. "Fatass, you guys still eating!" Krillen whacked Goku. "I'm hungry" They both told him in unsion. Bulma held in a laugh and Vegeta smirked up at blushed and looked down.

"I gotta go. Slaves need me, I gotta feed them." Yanjorobe said standing up. "Me too, im coming with you." They both left with out another word. Bulma sighed, "Do you think that Yamcha really doesnt like me?" She asked and Vegeta coughed and cleared his throat. "He might like you. He just is an ass when he is hungry for blood." Bulma smiled at Krillens words. "Are you okay Vegeta?" Bulma asked and looked at the still nervous Vegeta. "Im none of your concern." Vegeta glared at Bulma then wuickly looked away. 'That woman.' He thought. "Time to get ready for work! Byr Bulma!" Everyone said but Vegeta and got up leaving. "Bye!" Bulma called after them. It was just her and Vegeta sitting alone at the table. Vegeta finshed his food and got up. "where you going?" Bulma asked standing up. "That does not matter." Vegeta snorted. Bulma stood up and walked up too him. Vegeta placed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "Can I go with you?" She asked, vegeta just growled. "I rether you not but looks like you are any ways." Bulma smiled. "Thanks...",.." hn" Was all she got.

"Where are you going...?" Bulma asked. "im taking you to your room." Vegeta answered simply. "It has been modfiyed to your liking." Vegeta said opening Bulma door. She looked around and gasped. She walked in, seeing her bags by the door. She unpacked her stuff. Bulma didn't notice Vegeta and Yamcha was standing right behind her. Vegeta smirked when he saw her bras and underwears. Yamcha licked his lips and looked at her butt. Vegeta punched Yamcha nd Bulma tunred to see them there. "Your back fast Yamcha... how was your Slaves?" Bulma asked. Yamcha smiled, "They hate it there." With that He sat down on the bed. Bulma watched him then finshed unpacking her stuff, and putting it up. THe other boys came in. "LETS PLAY TRUE OR DARE!" Goku yelled! They all laughed and nodded, Bulma and Vegeta just sat there next to each other. Bulma moved over to her pillows and picked on up and holding it. Vegeta was already there so now they were really close to each other. Vegeta took in a deep breath, smelling her sent.

"Truth or dare, Vegeta?" Krillen asked. Vegeta looked at Krillen. "Dare, But I really dont want to play." Vegeta said in a cold voice. "I dare you to suck on Bulma's skin and mark her, a kicky" Krillen dared him. Bulmas eyes got wide. Vegeta smirked, he pulled her closer to him. He brushed her hair away from her neck and he sucked on Bulmas skin. She held back the noises she were about to make. Bulma bit her lip. Vegeta licked her neck, inhailing her sent and pulled away. "Oh that was hot!" Roshi yelled. Vegeta smirked, "Truth or dare, woman." Vegeta sked. "Uh... dare." Everyone ohh and ahhh at it. "I dare you to kiss me..." Vegeta smirked, and Bulma blushed. "DO IT DO IT!" Yamcha yelled! "Ill help.." VEget asaid and leaned in and kissed her. Pulling her to him, Vegeta pulled away and smiled. A rare smile. "Your a good kisser..." Vegeta whispered only Bulma could hear.

Someone knocked on the door and Vegeta and Bulma jumped. "I'll get it!" Goku ran to the door. He opened it, it was principal Jan. They all got up and bowed. "So you found your room. Sorry for not telling you, I am very busy. Are you all going to the dance?" He asked. Roshi all nodded. "Great! I need all 8 of you guys to guard the building, 2 others will be there too." Principal Jan clapped his hands. "Why do we need to guard the building? I dont have to do anything." Vegeta asked and glared. Principal Jan sighed. "Vegeta, Please. The other monster school, they're coming. They can harm the humans, they can hurt Bulma." Hercule's eyes wided and he ran behind Goku. "Maybe i shouldnt, if they can hurt us humans then I should stay with Bulma!" Principal Jan laughed "Fine, stay with Bulma." Principal Jan told Satan. "Okay, we'll be down in a bit, hold on." Piccolo nodded. He left. "Other monster school?" Bulma asked. "Yes." Yanjorobe answered. "Get out I need to get dressed." Bulma demaned and they nodded. Bulma over heard the boys talkign outside the door. "Bulma nad Hercule can be the bait!" Piccolo said and Bulma gasped. opening the door she yelled "Never NO I AM NOT GOING TO BE BAIT! NO WAY IM GOING IN THOSE WOODS AS BAIT WITH HERCULE!"

Bulma walked in the woods. "I can't believe they made us go first, damn Vegeta." Bulma stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Hercule had his hands in his pockets and walked behind her. "Why are you walking so slow?" Bulma asked. He rubbed his neck. "I-I..beause.. i'm afraid.. of the..dark.. dont tell anyone." Hercule looked down. She sighed and dragged him next to her. "C'mon, just keep walking, with me." They both froze hearing a nosies. "What was that?" Bulma asked. They both looked around hearing branches moving.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

Bulma woke up in an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" She looked around, it was the hospital. "Get me out of here!" She started to freak out. The doctors came in and tried to calm her down. " , please calm down," A nurse told her, but she didn't. Bulma started to move around. "Woman! What's wrong?" Vegeta came in. "Vegeta? Did you take me here?" Bulma asked. She started to feel dizzy. "Yeah stop moving?" He asked. Bulma eyelids became heavy and she passed out again. "Is she okay?" Goku asked coming in looking at Vegeta. He nodded. "I guess, she passed out again, but the doctors said that she needs rest, she'll stay here for a while," Vegeta rubbed his neck, glaring at Goku. "I don't think she can stay here by herself. I don't think it's a good idea to let her stay alone." Goku frowned. . "I'll stay," Vegeta mummbled under his breath. "But the blood you know it can make you lose control and turn into a-" Goku started "I'll be fine. Go and tell them that i'll be staying here with the woman until she gets better," Goku turned and left.

He left. Bulma woke up again. She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta sitting on the couch, he looked up and smirked. He said in a soft voice. "Hi" Bulma smiled back. She felt much better this time. her cuts were almost gone, all the blood was cleaned off and she felt healthy again. "Don't walk alone ever again." Vegeta told her. "Stupid, Woman your are a fool." He called Bulma and she pouted. "You scared me, I thought you were gonna die, but you just passed out. I was going to give your body to Yamcha so he could bite you." He said coldly. Bulma layed down as he glared at her. He got up and walked to Her bed. Bulma looked up. "May I help you?" She asked. He smirked. "Im taking you home... or at least to the school. You should be find there. Bulma smiled as Vegeta picked her up and moved out the door. Ignoring all the nurses and Doctor he took her out. "Hold on..." was all he said before he took off into the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed holding onto his neck. "You can fly!" She screamed at him. Vegeta flinched. "Stop yelling Woman. Yes I can fly." Soon they were at the school and he took her in.

Vegeta walked upstairs. HE layed her down on her bed. Vegeta got on top of her and Bulma opened her eyes wide. "vEgeta.. what are you doing?" She asked. He leand down and licked her neck. Bulma bit her lip. "Vegeta..." She moaned. He sucked on her skin leaving a big mark. "Shh, Woman. You talk to much." He kissed her lips, she kissed him back. The kiss was warm and filled with love. "Woman... lsiten to me. This is just a one time thing. Never again." He toold her breaking the kiss. "Why?" Bulma asked in confusion. "Im a beast, a monster. Now shh, no questions." VEgeta kissed her lips again. He took off her clothes until she as fully necked. Vegeta then took off his shirt and Bulma gasped. His whole body was covered in deep scars, under the scars was the perfect body. "Vegeta followed her gaze then he kissed her neck making her come out of her thoughts. He took his pants off and his boxers. Bulma looked up at him. He had stopped. "Vegeta?" She asked. "Are you sure... you want to do this with, me?" He asked looking in her eyes. "Yes..." She whispered kissing his lips.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

Bulma went to class the next day. She felt exhausted. School had started today, and she had a night with Vegeta once again. She sat down behind Vegeta. "Good morning, Woman. Tired much?" He smirked and Bulma glared at him. "shut up."

After all the tiring classes she had, it was lunch. finally. Bulma sat on the table and rested her head on her arms. She felt someone touched your waist. "Hey Woman." Vegeta hit her shoulder lightly and patted her head. Bulma looked at him. "I'm so tired," She leaned on his shoulder. "BOOM! You're pregnant, haha." Yanjorobe joked and Vegeta smirked. Bulma glared at him. "So you and Vegeta have sex! EW! and Yanjorobe it is not funny." goku glared at the chubby kid. Vegeta just looked at you. "What's wrong?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta just looked away. "This is wrong. A Human and a Freak." Vegeta said standing up. "Where you going!" Piccolo asked. Vegeta didnt answer he just walked away and to the outside door. He took off into the sky. He need to clear his head.

_

I hope you like :P I hope you love! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Ghost

Okay here is the new fanfiction chapter for the high school.

_

Bulma walked over to Hercules door an knocked on it. Waiting for him to open she pulled out her phone and looked at the picture of Vegeta and her. He was glaring at her as she laughed taking the picture. Vegeta was so.. odd, to her. Hercule opened the door and blinked a few time to get the sleep from his eyes. "Bulma? Hey! What are you doing here? It is late, 4am. Ah" He whispered. "I wanted to talk about Vegeta... if you knew anything about him, I kinda hoped you would tell me." Hercule sighed and shook his head. "I dont know much about the guy. He keeps to himself. Goku would know. Go ask him." Bulma smiled. "Thank you and good night." Hercule bowed his head and shut the door. Bulma walked down the hall and made many turns until she was at Goku's door. She stopped, 'wait should I wake him. We do have school' Bulma knocked any ways. Goku opened the door rubbing his eyes. "Hey Bulma!" He greeted her, always happy to see her. The blue haired girl smiled. "Can I ask you about uh, Vegeta?" Goku smiled, his goofy smile. "Sure come in." Goku walked over to the chair in front of a computer." Bulma sat down on the bed. "What you want to know?" He asked.

"Vegeta never really told me about his past, how he is... they way he is. HE told me about his father, being a king. Vegeta being a Prince, but nothing more really. want to know why Vegeta is.. uh-" Bulma trailed off. "Rude and Prideful?" Goku finshed. "Yes.. hahaha." Bulma smiled. Goku sighed and looked at bulma. "Well it started when he was a kid. He use to run around and play with other kids, and train. His father always made him train, other than the fighting Vegeta was a fun, nice kid. I met Vegeta one day when he was walking in the woods. We became fast friends. Or we were, friends until The king, his father killed his mom. Vegeta went on a rampage of anger. At seeing Vegeta's anger as a young kid, he saw aa futture of pain, death." Bulma gasped and Goku looked at the door, then back to Bulma. "The king started to train Vegeta to the max. I barly saw Vegeta, sometimes he would get a lunch break and would eat with me. Other than that, never. One day after Vegeta's 9th birthday Vegeta father sent him to a testing building. THere in charge of that was a man named Frezza. Ugly monster looking guy. Frezza took Vegeta and made him into a monster. He is not ever a Wolf anymore he is, differnt. He has stronger power than most of us wolfs. Im the only one that can level up to his power. Frezza soon used Vegeta to kill thousands, millons of people. Soon Frezza took over. Striped the King of his rank. Frezza took over with Vegeta as his right hand man." Goku took in a deep breath. The pain of the memorie writen on his face. Bulma moved over too Goku and placed a hand on hi sshoulder. THen pulleda chair up next to him. "I remember on time, I saw Vegeta walking out in the woods to hunt. We both were about 15... I ran over tohim and greeted him. And he just walked off, I followedhim then soon he turned around and pushed me back. Yelling something about back off or I'll kill you. He was.. so mean, so differnt"

Bulma shook her head. "How did he get here?" She asked. Goku looked over to her. He was about to answer when, he saw the window open. "Who there?" He said standing, and Bulma turned and looked at the winow. Vegeta walked out of the shadows, "You want to know? Kakarot put Frezza in a safe place. He put him in what i wouldcall hybirnation. WE ran away and to here." Vegeta glaced at Goku. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Kakarot?" Goku laughed, half heartly. "thats my real name. But everone calls me Goku. Bulma smiled and then looked over at Vegeta, frowning at seeing his face. It was so cold, hi eyes were lifeless. "Vegeta..." Bulma began but Vegeta growled loudly. "Come on Woman, we are going to my room, Goku go get the others. We are going to have a meeting." Bulma was pulled by the arm, by Vegeta's strong hand to his room. "Vegeta what is going on?" She asked.

Once at his room Vegeta let her go. "Vegeta! Whats wrong?" Krillen asked walking up to the door and entering with the Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillen, Roshi, Chichi and hercule. "We got trouble, big trouble." Gok told them shutting door behind Hercule Satan. "WILL SOME TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" Bulma yelled in Piccolos ear. "Shut up woman!" Vegeta growled back. "Dont you tell me to shut up." Bulma pouted. "YAY WE ARE ALL HERE! Where is Yanjorobe?" Goku asked. "He is still scary people in the ocean." Piccolo smirked. "That Yanjorobe always pleasure." Krillen laughed then turned into a kitten. "AWW!" Bulma picked him up and petted Krillen. He purred in response. "We have vacation!" Bulma yelled afte Piccolo caught her up on the situation. "Yes!" ChiChi cheered. "Haha yay!"

"kinda like a Pajama party!" Goku smiled looking at everyone in there P.J.s. Krillen turned back into a human, jumping out of Bulma lap and to the chair next to the wall. THey all left to get some stuff and came back. "Lets go to a inn somewhere!" Goku said holding a backpack over his sohulder. "Yeah!" THey made there way outside and ran to the car tto drive to an Inn about 20 miles away.

=In there room at inn=

"Goku! Where's my underwear?" Krillen shouted at Goku. "Why you asked me?" Goku questioned. Krillen felt someone watched him.  
"Yamcha! You stole my underwear, don't you? Give it back to me!" he shouted at Yamcha who quickly ran away while laughed. "Look at this! Krillen's pink polkadot underwear!" he waved Krillens underwear to Otherss. Vegeta laughed so hard he tough he would die. "Give it to me! I'll show it to our neighbors, in the Inn" Vegeta said. "Noooo! Give it back to MEEEE!" Krillen shouted louder. Chichi came, looked a bit angry. "Ya…Ya kids, stop it." Goku laughed and kissed Chichi head. Bulma shook her head. "You should be ashamed of yourself Yamcha. Taking krillens Underwear. Give it back." Yamcha rolled his ees and gave back his underwear. "Ah. Wise Choice, scar face. The woman wont kill you today." Vegeta laughed, so did the others.

"Go to your rooms." Bulma glared. "But, we wanna stay here in your and Vegeta room!" Roshi joked. "OUT!" Vegeta yelled. And they all sighed, glared and laughed walkign out. It was 12:00pm and they only had 2 more days. "Ready for lunch?" Bulma asked and Vegeta's stomcha growled. "Im taking that as a yes." Vegeta blushed. Walking up behind Bulma he put his arms around her waist. "i love you Vegeta..." Bulma whispered leaning back on Vegetas chest. He didnt answer just held her. After a while Vegeta cleared his throat. "Who wouldnt, i am strong, handsome, better than all the other losers. Not to say I am the most powerful on Earth." Bulma laughed at his Pride and ego. "You dont get any better just worst dont you." Bulma turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking his lips. "Hey, I like my pride." Vegeta pouted. "Come on its lunch time." Bulma fixed her hair and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a blue teeshirt, dark blue jean, with a black belt. she then looked over to Vegeta who was putting on his shirt. He was wearing black jeans, a dark green shirt, and white sneakers. "Ready?" She asked. "Hn." was all she got.

After lunch they went to the beach near the Inn. ChiChi and Bulma were glad they brought change of clothes for them and Goku and Vegeta. The two boys were the only ones wearing jeans, now they were in shorts, and Bulma and Chichi in there boyfrineds shorts, that wass a little to long on them. "Lets sit here for a little bit." Krillen said lazyly. "Fine." They agreed. "Look there is Yanjorobe!" They looked to see Yanjorobe coming towards them. "You guys started with ut me!" He yelled. "We packed for you!" Yamcha smiled. "I didnt want to come." Yanjorobe glared. "Oh well your here." Goku laughed. "what are we doing?" Yanjorobe asked. "telling storys" said Krillen.. "Ya! let's do a storytelling!" Goku clapped. "We're not children, you fools…" Vegeta said. "Yes, we're an adults…" Chichi added. "Not just a storytelling…" Krillen smiled. "Then?" Vegeta yawned.  
"Let's tell horror story…" Yamcha looked at him, bewildered, and Hercule yelled. "NO!", Veget apunched Santan in the arm.  
"Horror…story?" Bulma asked. Krillen and Goku nodded. "Yes…" Goku said.

Yamcha cleared his throat for a second and then started his story,

"I have a strange friend in when i was in middle school. His name was hee. Hee was a loner boy. He never got along with us, his classmates. One day, my classmate was found killed, there's so much blood on the floor, near her body. But before she died, she pointed at us, who gathered around her, "He…He! Keep away from him!" but we didn't know what she mean. And after that, she died. One week later, we found another girl was died, hung in the bathroom. And there's a girl died once again, two weeks later, sunk in the pool. Our headmaster finally asked us for not alone when we want to go to a place in school, like bathroom or pool." suddenly Yamcha stopped. "yamcha! Why you stopping! Tell us what happen next!" Goku protested.

Heechul laughed a little, "OK, OK! Then one day…My friend and I went to Hee's house. And what we found there was so scary. Hee died and in his room we found a diary in his notebook. It said that he really like to kill girls. He enjoyed a weird sensation when he heard their scream, their cry, their desperation for his mercy. But after he did that, he started to scare because many times he had dreams that the girls he killed chased him, want to take revenge…So my friend and I thought that Hee Jung was killed by his victims…After that, we ran quickly from his house in fear, to call police…" Yamcha smiled.

"MY TURN!" Roshi yelled. Piccolo rolled his eyes and glaced over to vegeta who was rolling his own eyes. "It's an urban legend. People called it as "The hands in the box", it is freaky." Roshi said.

"32 years ago, there's a girl who found killed in storage. It happen in a small town. People found her body and she had no hands…The murderer cut both of it. That case never revealed. One day, two weeks after the incident, there's a boy who wrote the girl's name for fun in his school's wall. He hoped the other student will be scare if they saw it, because until that time, that case made everyone scare. An unrevealed case, what more scary than that? So he wrote the girl's name, three times, with red colored pen, which made it scarier. And he was a success. The other students were scared,"Erase it now!" one of his friends shouted. Don't play around with it!" the other girl warned. But that boy just laughed. And in the morning, when he entered his class, he found a brown box on his table. He's surprised, "What is it? Someone gives me a present, huh?" he laughed. His friend answered, "We just found it when we arrived," That boy laughed once again and opened the box. And what he found here was really surprised him…" Roshi suddenly stopped.

"What? What is in the box?" Bulma asked, she looked scared."A couple of hands…" Roshi answered. "Yes… And that boy though it was a prank and angry. He shouted, "Ya! Who give this? Really childish!" and there's a sound behind him. "Give it back to me…Give my hands back to me…" That boy turned his body and he looked a girl, wearing a dress that full of blood. That girl had no hands….That girl ran to him while shouted, "GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"

And then, the boy found died in really scary way. And the bow disappeared mysteriously. His classmates who saw that event quickly ran away while kept shout," They all held there breaths Roshi continued, "And until now, everyone believes that if you write that girl's name three times, and with red colored pen, you'll get a brown box with hands in it…And that girl will come after it, BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all shouted shouted but Vegeta who just covered his face with his hands. "That…that really scary…" Yanjorobe shiver. "W…what that girl's name?" Krillen asked suddenly. They looked at Roshi when Krillen asked it, Roshialmost answer when someone shouted, "STOP IT! STOP IT, YOU FOOLS!" Vegeta screamed, standing up and turned his back and then back again. They all looked up at Vegeta. "Stop it! You shouldn't tell that story!" he looked at Roshi, who was very startled. "You're only monsters and humans who don't know anything, damn fools…" Vegeta said coldly. Bulma looked worried,  
"I'm really Vegeta, i didnt know it would bother you that much, it is jsut a story." she answered. Vegeta looked at them in scary way, his eyes flashed green. "dont get angry Vegeta please!" Yamcha said. "Beware, you brats…You told a really…really dangerous story…things can happen... I...I know." Vegeta said and then looked at Roshi, his eyes flashing green agian but staying longer this time. Hercule gulped, he was hiding behind Piccolo the whole story. "I'm…I'm really sorry…I didn't mean…" Roshi sighed trying to ingore the girl in a bekini walking by.

"You don't know anything. Never do what the story told to you, ever. Please dont. Woman, do you hear me." he warned them. Bulma nodded. "I wont Vegeta..." Vegeta got up and left them heading back to the Inn. "WAit for me!" Bulma ran after him, then they both walked back to the Inn. The others got up and followed them to the Inn. Once inside Krile ngot really nervous.

"is it just an urban legend?" Krillen asked when they reached their rooms, more like Vegetas. "It's just an urban legend, don't worry,Krillen…" Roshi smiled and said. Piccolo looked at him, "Then tell us that girl's name. If it just an urban legend, we'll be OK," he said. ChiChi stared at him, "Enough, Piccolo. Let's go to sleep, Come on Goku." Piccolo sighed,  
"I really want to know! I'll do nothing if I know that girl's name…Come on, Roshi, tell me her name, please..." he begged in his deep voice again. "Um…I really want to know too…" Yanjorobe said. "Yes, tell us…" bulma added after coming from the kitchen where Vegeta was snacking. "It'll be OK. Furthermore, that Prince who make us scared isn't here, he is eating." Hercule Satan said adding on to the others. "I want to know!" goku chime in. "But…" Chichi Started. "Yang Soo Mi… It i said that she is Frezza's dauther. THe one who made Vegeta, a monster!" suddenly Roshi said before Chichi found time to speak. Piccolo swallowed his spittle. "Good night!" Bulma said as she ran into the bed room where Vegeta was. "Hey Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Hn?"  
"Is Yang Soo Mi Frezza's daughter and why are you so jumpy with it?" Vegeta sat straight up and glared at Blma, his ees were green ad his teeth was bared showing eac sharp tooth he had. Bulma gulped. "Woman, we shall not speak of her, nor Frezza. Trust me. Dont ever... they are dangerous." Bulma aised her eyebrows. "I thought Frezza was in hybirdnation."  
"He is. But he can be awakened. We shall not talk about this farther." Vegeta layed back down. Bulma sighed and did the same, placing her head on his chest.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

THE NEXT DAY!

Yanjorobe saw Hurcule, who sat on the floor in his room, drawing something, "What are you doing, Santan?" The chubby man raised his head and smiled, "Hey! I just want to make something for Krillen's birthday," Yanjorobe sat near him and saw red pen which used by Hercule, "Do you believe in Roshi's story?" Yanjorobe asked. "No. It's just a story. Roshi don't believe it too. Furthermore, it's just an urban legend which told from one generation to the next generation," he answered."Then you want to write that girl's name? Yang Soo Mi?" Hercule tensed up and shook his head quickly, "Give me your red pen," he asked suddenly. Hercule looked confused, "For what?" Yanjorobe just laughed once again and took the pen from Hurcule's hand. Then he wrote something in a paper near Him: Yang Soo Mi, he wrote. Yang Soo Mi, he wrote once again.  
"Omg, don't do that, Idoit!" he grabbed Yanjorobe's arm. "Ah, it's okay, Herc. Santan ," and he continued wrote, "No, no! I want to leave this room," then Hercule prepared to to. Yanjrobe grabbed his hand, "Ya! Why?"  
"I want to leave,please!"  
"You said it's just urban legend!" Yanjorobe said once again. Hercule shook his head, "Ah, but you shouldn't do that! Let me go! What if she really does come?" Yanjorobe laughed, Hercule quickly opened the door and left the room. Yanjorobe shook his head. He saw a brown box near him. "What is in that? Hm... maybe it is food." he smiled and took the box.

*** *** * * * * * * * ** _

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHh! NOOO!" Hercule jumped and ran towards Goku and the others at the table. "What is that?" Goku asked, he looked scare. "Is that Yanjorobe's scream?" Krillen asked. Goku didn't answer, he ran quickly to upstairs. The door was locked, he knocked the door, many times. "I thought it is not true! You're not real! Go away! Or ill kill you!" Yanjorobe screamed once again pulling out a chain saw. He charged at her but was grabbed by some one from behind. "Ah.. who are you!" He gasped. "For a fat kid you sure do know how to use a chain saw. Littl fishie, haha. Tell Vegeta, I saw hello, and thank you for waking me. When you see him in hell." A high male voice rang in Yanjorobes ears, he dropped the chain saw. "Kill him." The voice said as he dropped him.

Gku and the others looked scare. Goku turned into a Werewolf and broke down the door. Someone screamed after the door was broken down. It's not Yanjorobe. This time was Krillen and Hurcule. Krillen fainted, turing into a black kitten once he hit the floor. There in front of them was Yanjorobe he was hanging from a rope, with his chain saw through his stomach. Vegeta heard the noise and came running from the beach, up the stairs of the Inn until he got to the sight. He shoved pass the others, and gasped at the sight. He took him a deep breath and walked up to the hanging yanjorobe. He looked around the room for a peaice of paper. Once he found it he picked it up and read it, "fool... sighed his own death and possible he sighed all of ares too." Vegeta tore up the paper. Turned, and walked out.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

THe next morning Yamcha woke up, he was hungry. He got up, his eye glowed red as he looked around for pray. There, walking down the road was a gril with her hands in her pockets. "Hello pray." He was abo to jump out of window when he sawa brown box on its sleal. "Whats this?" He picked it up and moved it, laying it down next to Hurcules bed. Yamcha jummped out of the window and started to stalk his pray. 'She has no smell...' Not her... he loked around for a new source of pray. There was a boy. How about him. Yamcha attacked. The girl pulled her arms out from her jacket to reveal no hands.

Hurcule woke up and looked over at his alarm clock, but it was blocked by a brown bo. "What?" He stood up and walked over to it. He picked it up and opened it. "OH my.. god... no... damn." He gasped at seeing two hands in it covered with blood he dropped the box and trned around, running into the bathroom he locked the door and closed his eyes. "Give them back.." He looked over and started to scream but was stopped by a hand. "Dont scream, we dont want to wake up anyone do we now. Haha. Goodbye. "A mans voice said.

About 30 minutes later, Roshi walked into the room needing to use the bathroom for Krillen was using his. He walked to bathroom. And his eyes poped out. 'It just a dream...It just a dream...It's not true...' He thought in his head. He had no voice, he found it. Then suddenly he screamed... Hercule cut his neck with razor blade in the bathroom. Blood from his neck filled the floor. And the creepiest was...his expression. He looked like died in a scare...Looked like he saw something that made him so scare before he died... Vegeta and Goku ran in followed by Piccolo, ChiChi,Bulma, and Krillen. Vegeta shook his head and looked away. 'not again, not again. No, no, no god no.' Bulma started to cry and held onto Vegeta, who just stared at Yamcha who was walking in. "What happen... oh my god." Yamcha fell back at seeing Hercule Satans dead body.

"We are leaving. As soon as we can. Going back to the school, never coming back here. YOU! Roshi I told you that story. NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPEN! THEY ARE GOING TO ILL ALL OF US!" Vegeta screamed. Roshi looked down, almost crying. "Im so sorry..."  
"What do you mean by 'they'?" Goku asked. "Frezza was awakened once Yanjorobe wrote that note, he wrote it in the same place where... Frezza was in hybirdnation. Right under this building." Vegeta told them and they all were shocked and scared. "As for Yang Soo Mi she is Frezza's daughter. But she was dead unil people started doing this like that. It like the candyman thing, write it so many times and your dead." Vegeta added. They all looked down and shook there heads. "Lets pack now." ChiChi soon said. They all agreed. THe poilice was called again.

=packing, in Vegeta's room watching him and bulma pack.=

Vegeta prepared his things in silent. They didn't speak to each other. Until Vegeta found something, "What is...NO!" he screamed. "What? What's happen?" They responsed quickly. They ran to Vegeta, who looked really shocked. Vegeta pointed at something in the floor. A paper. Bulma took it and one second later Yamcha leaped back. "It...it can't be..." Vegeta felt like he want to fainted. That paper...That was the paper that Vegeta tore into peices. That paper was...intact now. Looked like never been toren...

"Throw away that paper!" Vegeta shouted. But Bulma was too shocked to do anything. And Piccolo, who felt impatient, quickly grabbed that paper, and then he trampled on that paper while shouting, "This...thing... is vane... evil! AW SHIT! Be right back some baka said candyman." then he throw that paper in garbage, running to a mirror he jumped in it. He came back about 10 minutes later. Yamcha out of breath. Everyone was still so shocked until they didn't say anything. PIccolo looked at them,  
"Let's go!" he said. They followed him. Vegeta looked at the garbage once again and then followed the others while closed the door.

THey drove for about 2 minutes but they need gas. Yamcha, Roshi, and Piccolo had to go to the bathroom.

=in the bathrom=

After Piccolo finished, He wanted to out of the stal, but weirdly, the door couldn't be opened. "The door is stuck!" Piccolo shouted too. He tried to open the door. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him, and before he realized who that is, he saw something near his foot. "What is this? Why this thing...a box" Siwon took thr box and suddenly remembered. "It seemed I heard about this thing. Brown box...Oh my god... the story the gho-" and Piccolo yelled dropping the box and to hand fell out of it. Piccolo tryed to door again but It would not open, "Damn it! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Roshi and Yamcha, who heard his scream, really shocked, both of them heard something again, that made there eyes full of fear.

"You have something, give it back it's mine..." a girls voice echoed the bath room. Roshi broke down the door to see Piccolo's head bleeding. "HE BREATHING!" Yamcha said. "Vegeta..." Piccolo died before he could finsh it. "LEts.. go...go..go-go!" Roshi studdered and ran out. "LETS GO!"  
"Where is piccolo?" Bulma asked. Roshi broke down into tears and Yamcha wrapped his arm around his frineds sohulders. "Dead." They all gasped and chiChi and Bulma started to cry. "Drive..." Vegeta said. "What?" Goku asked. "DRIVE NOW!" They followed his line of sight to see a girl carrying a brown box under her arm. She had no hands and she ws coming there way. GOKU HIT THE GAS and they drove.

"It can't be! It can't be!" Krillen shouted many times. Goku drove like crazy. Until they reached a small town and then stopped by the way. "AH! She's not following us, right?" Bulma asked fearfully. "I think she's not," Roshi answered while looked around. "Yes. Drive faster, please..." Yamcha added and looked around too. But then suddenly before Goku culd drive off again. ChiChi came out from car. "ChiCHi" Goku screamed and they all got out of the car. He walked insensibly after ChiChi, Goku howled really loud, turning into the form of a werewolf he charged at ChicHi grabbing her and holding her down. THe ghost took a step towards them. "You to die, next... You pay for what you did." Chichi screamed, Finaly get away from Goku. "No!" Wold-Goku screamed as was about to grab her but Vegeta took his arm and pulled him down. "NO! It is to late." Goku got smaller, his fur leaving until he looked Human again. "No..." He whispered. The ghost smiled and with a turn of its head a car came and hit ChiCHi. Goku got up and charged at the ghost but tripped over something. A brown box. He kicked it away and ran over to ChiChi, he looked up to see the gohst gone. "Chi.. please hold on. Breath, please dont leave us." Goku cried. THe others stood around her. "She is gone.." Krillen whispered. "Vegeta grabbed gokus arm and pulled him away from the sight. But stopped and turned to look into the window of the car that hit ChiChi. HE gasped and fell back wards. "See you soon Vegeta." A high male voice said and the car took off. Vegeta got up and ran to the car.

* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

THey told the Principle everything. HE just told them to go to class and forget it all. They did, they tryed. It was until after school when they all met up once again in Vegeta's room. "No one else is dead yet, thats good. Hopefuly it will be Vegeta next." Yamcha laughed. Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the shirt and kicked him in the stomch. "STOP!" Bulma yelled. "Please dont fight here, please." Bulma started to Cry. Vegeta threw Yamcha down and moved over Bulma. "Sorry.." He mummbled so only she could hear it. Roshi got up and walked over to the wardrobe Vegeta had in his room. "Do you have any food in there? Like Candy?" He asked. But suddenly he screamed at opening the doors, "WHAT?" Vegeta said and ran into the room. (Yes i am calling the Principle now) Roshi pointed at the wardrobe, "Mr. Jan! That's...that's..." he stuttered. Mr. Jan and Vegeta looked and saw an old box. It covered with dust but he could still saw it color. It's brown, definitely brown. VEgeta took it. "Dont open it please!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta opened it any ways to see a note in it.: "Vegeta, this is your father. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry, Frezza wants to kill you. Yang Soo Mi she is trying to kill all of your friends. I killed her, I took her hands, this is the box they were in. Frezza has his daughters hands, but some how he got he thinking that you guys have it. I am truly sorry, for what I am about to tell you..." THe note was covered in blood, his father didnt finsh writing it. Vegeta looked at the box and then walked over to his computer and sat down the box and note.

"Was it...?" Yamcha started. "No.." Vegeta answered. Yamcha looked and saw another brown box onthe floor he picked it up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THere I hopw u like


	4. Dreams or Truth

Vegeta opened his eyes and screamed. Sitting right up in bed and making Bulma fall off it. Goku and the others ran into the room alarmed. "Vegeta? Whats wrong?" Yamcha asked. iT ALL STARTED TO COME BACK TO HIM. tHEY HAD DROVED TO THE iNN AND HE TOOK A NAP, HE MUST HAVE DREAMED OF ALL THAT, so he thought. "Where is Hercule, ChiChi, and Piccolo, oh and Yanjorobe?" Vegeta asked and his eyes opened wide at there experssions. "THere dead." Vegeta gasped and they started laughing. "Just joking, they went back to the school. You had a dream, wel a nightmare. Something abot yang soo mi?" Goku said smiling at his buddys face. Vegeta mummbled a death treat under his breath and looked away. "Dont worry she cant hurt you, either can Frezza. There not going to be back for a long long time." Goku tryed to pat Vegeta on the back but he moved. "Where you going?" Roshi asked watching the Prince walk out of the door. "just, need some air." they held in a snicker. "AH OMG AH!" They ran out to where Vegeta was. "The box" Vegeta pointed towards a brown box. "Aww look! Vegeta, found a box." Yamcha mocked and picked it up. "no, no!" Vegeta said panicing. Yamcha opened it and laughed. It was empty. "Aww looks like Vegeta jsut got pranked. BURN!" Yamcha yelled. Vegeta growled and stormed off, madder than hell. "Aw, im going to go see if he is okay." Bulma ran after her boyfrineds grabbing him by the arm. "Vegeta it was just a joke." Bulma tryed but he pushed her off and kept walking. "Vegeta t least tell me where you are going." Bulma tryed. "My father." He answered and Bulma opene her eyes wide. "Nah really." She said. Vegeta growled and kept walking.

THey were now deep in some woods. They had to walked miles from the inn and Bulma was tired. "Vegeta, we could have took the car to where ever your going!" She said alittle pissed. She stopped and stared at the sight. In front of her were two cave walls that lead down into deep dark woods. There was no life around them. "Vegeta... you are going where again?" Bulma asked grabbing Vegetas arm. "To see the kingdom, my home. My father." Vegeta answred and they walked into the area of darkness.

=in side the woods darkness=

Bulma was holding onto Vegeta for dear life as they walked farther and farther into the scary wooded area. Soon they saw some light. "Look, light." Bulma smiled and Vegeta rolled his eyes in the dark. THey were close when Bulma heard a branch crack. "What was that." he whispered. "Come on." Vegeta started to run dragging her behind him, he was going so fast she almost couldnt keep up. Vegeta was tackled to the floor and Bulma fell movig to a tree. "Get off me!" Vegeta growled his eyes glowling a smi dark green. "Wait.. wait... could it be? Vegeta?" the one ontop of Vegeta said. "Yes you fool get off me!" Vegeta said pushing the man off him. "Im so sorry, Prince Vegeta. i thought that you were a ememy. Who is this little lady." The man moved toward Bulma who gulped. "my woman, back off." Vegeta said moving in front of her. He helped her up and the started walking to the light. The man followed Vegeta nd Bulma until the were in a small village. "This is the kingdom?" Bulma whispered and Vegeta nodded. "Kingdom village... Im Radiz by the way." The man whispered to Bulma who smiled. "im Bulma." He bowed an then started walking towards a tall building like structure. "wow." Bulma mummbled.

The guards steped in front of us for a second. They looked at Vegeta nd there eyes miht as well poped right out and the bowed. "Prince Vegeta, welcome back home." They said nervously. They quckly moved out f the way and Bulma, Vegeta, and Radiz walked in and made there way to the throne room. "Prince Vegeta, welcome home." A man said. "Oh! That is Prince Vegeta, he is back."  
"Is he going to hurt us?"  
"Why is he back, i thought he died or something."  
"Glad he is back, the king is getting old."  
"He has grow up." Bulma heard people say as they walked by. "Vegeta? they sound scared, well some of them. Why?" Bulma asked in confusion. Vegeta smirked. "Cause i can kick there butts." Bulma laughed a little at Vegetas remark and Radiz smirked. "So, how is m little brother?" Radiz asked, and Bulma looked at Vegeta." Good, KAkarot is just fine." Bulma gasped and stopped walking,making them stop. "Wait so you are Goku's brother?" Bulma asked and Radiz smiled. "Yeah, come on it is only a few more doors down and then you can meet the king, i know he will be glad that vegeta fund such a beautiful lady." Radiz said making Bulma blush and Vegeta growl with in pure jalous.

THey stood before the two giant doors and Bulma felt nervous 'what if he dont like me? there all werewolfs, im human.' Bulma painced in her head, Vegeta saw this and placed a hand on her waist. "Woman, it will be fine. Im here, nothing will happen." Vegeta said like he read her thoughts. "Alright... okay, thank you Geta." Bulma smiled and Vegeta blushed at the nickname. "Aw, so cute" Radiz sighed. "Haha, yes it is." Bulma laughed and Vegeta glared and made a face. Vegeta then opened the door and held on to Bulmas arm. "Who is there?" A strong voice came from behind another door that was open slightly. Vegeta opened the door the rest of the way draging bulma with him. Everyone turned there heads and gasped. "Vegeta? Is that you my son?" A tall man that looked like Vegeta said standing up from his throne. Vegeta glared at him as he looked back to Bulma who was hiding behind Vegeta. "Vegeta? Is that your father?" Bulma asked. Vegeta smirked. "Yes... Woman he wont bite as long as your with me." Bulma sighed and slowly came out. "Hello... ma'ma" His father said smiling, but that faded when he started smiffing the air. "She is a human! You brought a human here?" His father growled. Vegeta smirk faded, "She is my woman, dont worry. She goes to the school. She knows abot everthing!" Vegeta glared at his father and his father started to smirk, looking just like Vegeta. "She better not tell, word gets out?" With that he sat back down on the throne.

"I really came here to see about the box, you know, Yang Soo Mi's box." Vegeta walked up to his father, Bulma following close behind him. His father raised an eyebrow. "Why, my son." Vegeta stopped right in front him and put an arm around Bulma, pulling her close to him. "I had a dream... last night about her, about Frezza. Its a bad feeling." Vegeta said pulling Bulma ccloser but then stopped. 'Im growing to soft, ah' He let go of her and crossed his arms. Bulma smirked at her mans reaction. 'he is so cute when his pride shows up.'. "Follow me, Prince." Vegeta made a face at the group of girls smiling and drooling over him. Bulma glared at them and tey quickly started ghossping over them.

They walked down at least 3 halls, then they ethered a great room. Big with gold, gems, everything you would dream of, all it needed was a waterfall and it would be done. 'This has to be VEgeta's fathers room' Bulma thought looking around the room. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a brown box, walking over to Vegeta he showed it to him. Vegeta took it and gulped as he slowly opened it. Nothing was there. "WHERE ARE THEY!" Vegeta screamed. His father shook his head and came over to the box, "I dont know! This is not the box they were in. It has been stolen." Vegeta father said looking at the box. Bulma was confused but knew it was something bad, very bad. "Vegeta, school starts at 8:00am tomorrow, it is 11:00pm. We need to go, we will come back, lets talk about it and tell the others. Bulma said. "Woman, are you insane! Shut up, we dont have time to tell the others! I'll deal with it myself!" Vegeta yelled and his father shook his head. "Vegeta, the young lad is right. Go tell your friends, tell Kakarot, he will help. Goodbye." The king said and Bulma smiled. Vegeta turned on his heels in shock. "Father.. but-" Vegeta began, but the king interuped him. "Good bye, my son." Vegeta growled and howled in anger but then walked ot grabbing Bulma my the wrist. "Ow, your hurting me!" Bulma mummbled out loud. Radiz came running up to them. "The king told me to come with you, where we going?" Radiz said smirking. Bulma smiled as Vegeta let go of her wrist. "Woman, go get the others tell them to meet me and Radiz at the school." Vegeta finally said once out of the woods and standing in front of the Inn. "Okay!" Bulma said smiling and winking her left eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

i hope you like!


	5. CHICHI

Got some good Review!

_-_

_

_

=At the school=

"And this will happen if we write her anme down in red pen three times, then open a brown box?" Yanjorobe asked laughing. Vegeta growled and hit the table breaking it in half. They all jumped back. "Listen her it already happened! That why I had that dream. Only i dont think it was a dream! I feel like it was a vision." Vegeta said standing up. Radiz put a hand on the Princes back. "He is telling the truth, I know about this girl, she is Frezza's daughter. She is evil, she will kill you all." Goku said coldly and as siple as day. Hercule gulped, ChiCh on the other hand stood up. "No ghost or monster will ever get me!" ChiChi said glaring at Vegeta who glared back. "Kakarot shut your woman up before I do." Vegeta warned and Goku came over and tryed to calm ChiChi down a bit. "I want to know who wrote her name down!" Vegeta growled. "I did! I thought it was just a joke, bt again... look at us. Monsters..." Yanjrobe laughed nervously as Vegeta came at him and held him against the wall. Everyone grabbed Vegeta nad pulled him off Yanjrobe. "DONT YOU UNDERSTAND! The box is missing, and you wrote her name. Not only will he come after us, Freza had been awaken!" Radiz yelled who was just as angry as Vegeta if not more. Goku tryed holding both of them back. Yamcha and Piccolo helped.

At that very momment came in. "Hello, kids. I heard of the situation. I want you to go class until we can figher put what to do. Vegeta, Goku and Radiz you will be going to and old house about miles from here." He said and everyone paniced. "I am not leaving Vegeta!" Bulma said putting her arm around Vegeta who tryed to pull away but failed. "YAH! Us too!" Piccolo said for all the others. "we.. do?" Hercule studdered and was wacked over the head by Yanjorobe. Principal Jan shook his head but agreed. "Alright, I dont want to lose my star students though.. but they might need help." With that Jan handed the location to Goku and Vegeta who looked it over. "good luck keep in touch, tell me the up dates. Oh and Yamcha.. I need to to come with me." Yamcha raised an eye brow and followed Mr. Jan out.

"It is in the middle of nowhere!" Goku said loudly and Hercule fell back dramaticly. "NO! WHY YOU HAVE TO SAY WE!" Hercule glared at Piccolo who smirked. Krillen rolled his eyes and made his way over to Bulma jumping in her lap. "Uh... Krilen?" She asked and Krillen smiled turning into a white kitten. "AW!" She petted him and he purred. Yanjrobe rolled his eyes. "Big brat!" He mummbled and pouted. "Hey." yamcha came back in. They all looked at him. "What happen?" Roshi asked. "Nothing he just wanted me to keep the hngry down cause we be staying in the same house." Yamcha told them and threw they keys to Vegeta who caught them. "Lets go right after school." Krillen said streching from his cat form and smiling at them. "Fine." They all moaned.

=after school and at the old house.=

"It even looks as creepy as it did on the out side!" Hercule said hiding behind Vegeta who wacked him hard in the head. "Shut up you fool!" Vegeta growled and hercule nodded and gulped. Vegeta shut the door behind the others and made his way into the dinning rooms. "VEGETA!" Radiz was in a panic. "What?" Goku said running over to Vegeta. Who also looked up. "What if there... is... no food?" Radiz gulped and the boys started to cry. The other stood there staring at them, sweat dropped on there forheads. The three wolfs ran into the kitchen. "YES!" Goku cried out. Chichi and Bulma rolled there eyes and shook there heads.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * _

"Hey! Fat-so, are you eating again?" Radiz said when he saw his little brother Goku in the kitchen, eating alone. "Hey Radiz, I'm hungry." Goku said. "So.. your going to become fat huh!" Radiz teased stealing some of his beef sandwich. Goku didn't answer him. He left Radiz alone in the kitchen. "Radiz, always making me upset. It is not my fault if I'm always hungry. Ah, thats one reason I left home!" Goku said to himself while walking. He saw a greenhouse at the back of the house. He went inside the greenhouse. All of the plants in the greenhouse are dead. In the middle of the greenhouse there is a table and a chair. He sat on the chair. "Thats odd..." Goku smift the air, and looked around. "I guess I AM losing it." Goku sighed and closed his eyes. Then, he heard somebody laughing He opens his eyes and look around. "Who's there?" he asks. But, no one answer him. "Maybe, I need to get back to the house. I'm hearing weird sounds." Goku said and left the green house not noticing the brown box on the floor by the door.

Goku walked out and saw ChiChi holding a camera trying to get a picture of herself. "Hey!" Goku said running over to her. She smiled.. "Hi Goku!" ChiChi found a swing hanging on the branch of the tree. "Goku, take some photos of me here, please. Its for my dad and my photo book!" ChiChi said. She sat down on the swing. "Okay!" Goku smiled. Piccolo watched from the window growling at Goku's liking of ChiChi. "You are so Bautiful.." He sighed. "Well thank you though I would perfer Handsome." Piccolo turned to see Roshi walking up to him. He looked out the window thenback to Piccolo. "You like ChiChi?" He asked and Piccolo crossed his arms. " dont know." Piccolo answered. "Hey! Come on have you seen our room! Hercule, you and me are sharing!" Roshi said dragging Piccolo to the room. "Nice.." Piccolo smirked at the old room.

Goku took the digital camera and moved ChiChis bag out of the picture bag, he took some photos of ChiChi. Goku stopped as he thought he saw something move behind her. He looked again to see nothing. "Goku is something wrong?" ChiChi asked walking over to him and taking the camera from him. "Goku, why there's a white light blocking me?" ChiChi asks. "I don't know either. When I'm taking you a photo there's no light there." Goku said. "That's strange. wait... isnt Roshi a ghost? He most likely is messing with this! Ah that little jerk!" ChiChi said getting angry. As they walk back inside the house, the swing started to move by itself with a brown box sitting apon it.

=meanwhile=

"Hey this is boring!" Krillen pouted. "Ill get another game from upstairs!" Bulma smiled standing up and walking by Vegeta sitting as far as the room would alow him from the others, he looked up at her and smirked. "It will be okay Vegeta..." Bulma whispered running her hand through his flame like hair as she walked to the stairs. She saw another board game in their room upstairs. She was about to go when she hear a baby cries. "That's weird. Maybe, it came from the neighborhood. but hat is atleast one mile away." she said to herself. She was near the stairs when she heard loud cry of a baby. She turns around and saw the door of their room open. "I'm sure, I close it but why is it open?" Bulma asked herself.

She is starting to feel scared so she quickly went downstairs. "Why are you running?" Roshi asks. "W-Well, I heard baby cry upstairs." Bulma whispered to Vegeta so that the others can't hear it. "Woman... did you hit your head? Huh, scared of a baby." Vegeta laughed and Bulma hit his arm. ChiChi and Goku walked in and smiled at the group. "Hey.." Goku smiled siting next to Radiz. "Sorry, Kakarot for... " Radiz trailed off and rubbed the back of his head just like Goku would. "It is okay... Haha." Goku smiled and Radiz hit Goku with his shoulder and Goku did the same back. "Piccolo, can you come with me to my room. I forgot my cellphone there." ChiChi asks. "Sure. No problem." Piccolo said standing up.

As they enter the room, ChiChi begun to hug him. Piccolo stood there shocked. "You like me! i know it." ChiChi smiled pulling away and chuckling at Piccolos deep blush..."I uh.." Piccolo looked at the floor. "You are with Goku aint you?" He asked. "Well... we are not an offical boyfriend and Girlfriend." ChiChi smiled picking up her phone and puting it in her pocket. "Eh?! You are really nuts!" Piccolo said still blushing. Chichi was about to leave when Piccolo pushes her on the wall and kiss her on her lips. ChicHi was so shocked at first but fell into the kiss. She pulled away, "Maybe I should date.. you." ChiChi leaned bac in and kissed him, holding his up against the wall. "ChiChi, Piccolo it is time fo-" Goku started to say as he enters the room. He was shocked when he saw what the two doing. Piccolo pushes ChiChi off him and stared at Goku. "Goku.. Im sorry.. but-" ChiChi started. Goku growled and walked out of the room. "i thought you wernt dating him?" Piccolo said. "I am sorry Piccolo.. I-" She started to cry and piccolo felt bad for her. "I dont know who I love!" ChiChi ran out. Piccolo sighed and went down stairs.

"Hey!" Goku grabbed Piccolos arm, everyone ooked up at the two. "Why were you kissing ChiChi?" He asked, he didnt sound mad. "I'm sorry." Piccolo said and Goku smiled. "Its okay... come on... Vegeta and Radiz almost ate all the food we had sved for you two.. hey were is ChiChi?" Goku said looking around. "We need to find ChiChi." Krillen said. VEgeta raised an eye brow and looked towards the window. "She always wanted to be alone if she's hurt." Bulma said. "That's why we need to find her before it gets dark. This is not the right place to stay alone. Not with frezza and Yang Soo Mi around." Vegeta told them walking over to the group that had formed. All of them walk around the house to find ChiChi. Vegeta stopped and walked over to the kitchen and opened his ees wide at seeing a foot print of dirst on the floor. It was the size of a kids, of yangs foot.

…._

6:00 pm… is what the clock read when Hurcule looked at it. "Did you find her?" He asks the others that just walked. "no." they said. "We need to light up the candles. It is starting to get dark." Bulma said. "Where is that girl? It is getting dark." Radiz said worriedly. "ChiChi was afraid of the dark. She will be back here." Piccolo said. "Piccolo, why do you look like calm when it is your fault why cHIcHI ran away?" Yamcha said in a cold tone. Krillen punched Yamcha on the arm. "That was not nice." Krillen whispered. "She is fine." Hurcule said sitting down and grabbing a beer. "I hope your right.. cause if Yang Soo Mi got her or Frezza than that means one of us i next." Goku said and everyone got nervous. "Hey is Vegeta okay?" Roshi asked looking over at Vegeta who was sitting in a chair in front of the window. He was holding ontop something. Bulma stood up and walked over to him. His eyes were closed and he was whispering something. "What is wrong?" Bulma asked, Vegeta didnt even looked up at her. "Hello?" Bulma waved a hand in front of his face. "i think I know..." Vegeta whispered but bulma didnt hear. "What?" she asked. "I think I know where ChiChi is." Bulma heard that. "Where?" Bulma whispered cathing the idea he dont want anyone else hearing. "I have a feeling that Frezza might have her..." Vegeta whispered. and Bulma shook her head. "We will find out." Bulma kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Come on... join the others." Bulma said pulling Vegeta to the group. He just followed her. "Lets all go to bed then we will look for er in the morning." Yanjorobe yawned and they all agreed. "OFF IT BED!" Krillen said poining to the stairs and everyone laughed but Vegeta and Piccolo who just smirked.

=in Yanjorobe, Krillen, Bulma and Vegeta's room=

"Bulma, where are you going?" Krillen asks. "I forgot my ipod in the living room." Bulma answered back. "Ok. Please hurry. I'm scared here." Krillen said and Vegeta and yanjorobe glared at him. "I will." Bulma laughed. As Bulma left the room, Krillen hugs Bulma tweety bird stuff toy. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Coward..." He mummbled and Yanjorobe poked Krillen making the short boy jump. "STOP IT!" He mummbled. After two minutes… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH! OMG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" A scream came from the living room. "I-It is Bulma." Yanjorobe said. Vegeta was already runnign out the door, Yanjorobe grabbed his sword he brought he left his Chainsaw at home, Krillen ran after the chubby man.  
She saw the others went outside the room. "Who was that?" Radiz asks. "It is Bulma" Yamcha said. "Where is she?" Roshi asks.  
"She's in the living room." Krillen said. "Let's go take a look." Piccolo said walking over to them. 'I gota bad feeling' Vegeta thought. All of them went to the living room. They saw Bulma sitting on the floor looking scared as hell. "Woman, what happened?" Vegeta asks. Bulma pointed something and didn't talk. All of them look at what she's pointing and all are all shocked, all but Vegeta.

Hurcule was hanging on the ceiling with a rope on his neck. "O-Oh no! H-How did he get there?" Radiz said. "Piccolo, Roshi , your the ones who was with with, right?" Gokun asks. "Yeah. But after 30 minutes, he went out of our room for the rest room and never came back. He had a brown box with him." Roshi said and they all looked at him. "WHAT! A BROWN BOX! I KNEW IT!" Vegeta screamed and freaked out. "oh my god, you think... Yang Soo Mi did this?" Goku asked and Vegeta grabbed him by the shirt. "OH COURSE SHE DID!" Vegeta said to the taller man. Radiz grabbed Vegetas arm and hugged him from behind, more like holding him from attacking anything. "Bulma, why are you here?" Yamcha asks. "I-I forgot my ipod here so I went here to get it but when I came here I saw Hercule Satan hanging so I screamed. He.. is dead." Bulma said. She was hug by Vegeta, who was shocked by his eaction and pulled back quickly blushing. "What are we going to do? Let's get out of here." Goku said. "Let's go." Roshi said. They went to the main door but when they try to open it, it is locked! "H-How come it is lock?" Yanjorobe asks. "Who locked it?" Vegeta asks. "When I checked that door it is not lock so how come it is lock now." Radiz said. Then the lights went on and off. They went back to the living room and they saw Hercule's body is now on the floor next to a brown box. Yamcha was going to open it when VEgeta grabbed his arm. "You fool dont!" Yamcha nodded and stayed back. The wind blew hard and the lights turn on and off again.

…. _

ChiChi woke up when she felt the drop of water on her face. "W-Where am I?" she asks herself. She can't see anything because it was too dark. "Someone, please help me!" she shouts. Then she heard someone laughing she couldnt tell if it was a boy or a girls. Then a baby cried, and someone started talking, more voice came, louder and louder. "GIVE IT BACK!" They voices said and the laughing got louders. ChiChi covers her ears. "Shut up! Let me go! SHUT UP!" she screamed.

…. _

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"What was that?" Krillen asks right before he freaked and turned into a kitten and jumped in Bulmas arms. "I-It is my stomach. I'm hungry." Vegeta said shyly. "We are stuck here and anytime we can die here and now you're thinking about the food after you ATE EVERYONES DINNER!" Radiz angrily said and the other gulped. "FIRST OF ALL! I am your Prince, so back the hell off. It's just that we are here for almost 5 hours and it is 5:00 in the morning. It is time for breakfast. And besides, we need to eat so that we have strength." Vegeta said snapping his fingers like a Getto woman. They ook a step back. "We don't have time for that. We need to find ChiChi." Radiz said growling like a pissed off dog. "Vegeta is right." Goku said rubbing his belly that groweled as loud as Vegeta's did. "We need to eat first before finding Chi. All of us were tired because of what happened last night." Goku smiled and Bulma laughed. "IM HUGRY TOO!" Yanjorobe whinned and Krillen stood up human again and agreed with Yanjorobe, Piccolo and Roshi both joined in. "YEAH US TOO!" Bulma laughed and they all looked at her, "All these hungry monsters, so cute. im so glad I went to that Monster High school!" Vegeta smirked, GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Radiz, Vegeta and Gokus stomachs all groweled at once. "Fooooooooddddd!" Roshi moaned like a Zombie, they laughed cause he was a zombie.

"Goku, Yamcha, Krillen and Roshi, prepare some food. The rest, we are all staying here. It is good that we are all close to each other so that nothing can happen again." Vegeta said. "okay." they said. Vegeta looked over at Yamha, "If you need to feed then tell Radiz and he will go with you." Yamcha nodded.

"Why are you crying?" a little voice said. ChiChi look around to find where the voice came from. She saw a little girl at the back of the door, she was maybe 12. She walks closely to see if it is true. It is really a little girl. "Who are you?" ChiChi asks. "I'm yang Soo Mi." the girl said. "Can you help me to get out of here?" she asks. "I cant until I have my hands..." She said pulling her arms from behind her back. ChiChi gasped, "you are Frezza's daughter!" The girl ran out of sight.

…. _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Radiz screamed. "W-What?" Goku hysterically asks. He was sleeping at that moment. "I'm hungry!" Radiz said pouting. Vegeta rolled his eyes and hit Radiz in the shoulder. "OW!" Radiz screached. "Listen here! ChicHi is missing and that coward Hercule is DEAD! and you are thinking about FOOD!" Radiz glared at him. "Look who is talk! Just a little bit ago you were hungry!" Vegeta shoved Radiz and Goku glared at them. "STOP FIGHTING!" Goku stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "That Vegeta. He's so ill-tempered." Yanjorobe said.

Goku accidentally knocked Roshi over as he enters the kitchen which causes the pot of water that Roshi was holding ot fall.  
"im so sorry." Goku said. "Goku, get the mop from the cleaning room." Krillen said. "wheres that?" He asked. "Never mind buddy, Ill get it." Yamcha smiled. The scared vampire quickly went to the cleaning room. "Where is that stupid mop?" He said as he searching inside the cleaning room. He didn't notice that there is a Box on the floor that he kicked...it opened. "Haha! Found ya!" he said. As he holds the mop, someone pulls him inside the cleaning room and locked it. "HEY! Open this door!" he shouts.

=After 10 minutes…=

"omg! Why Yamcha toke so long?" Goku asks. They're finished preparing the food. "Maybe he's in the living room already." Krillen said. The 3 went back to the living room with the food. "Where's Yamcha?" Goku asks. "It was 10 minutes ago. I asked him to get a mop because Goku accidentally knocked Roshi and the pot of water fell on the floor."  
"I'll go radiz come with me!" gOKU SAID and Radiz smiled and agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Hope you like!


	6. No eyes

"Hey, Vampire breath! where are you?" Radiz said making a face. He never liked Vampires, so he didnt like Yamcha. But, his brother did. "kakarot use your nose lets sniff him out!" Radiz said getting on all fours and sniffing the ground. Goku stood there sniffing the air. Then he turned towardss the small cleaning room, Radiz was all ready there. Then, they heard a noise coming from the cleaning room. "Help! Get away from me! I dont have your hands! HELP!" there was abanging on the door of the cleaning room and Goku stared trying to open it. Radiz shoved Goku out of the way and attacked the thick wood door. He punched his hand through the door and pulled it open, almost off the hinges. They saw how pale Yamcha's face, he was always pale cause of him being a vampire but he was extra pale. He is sweating and scared. Goku looked down and saw blood covering Yamchas leg. Radiz gulped at seeing that one f yamchas vampire teeth was chiped real bad. "Scared vampire, what happened?" Radiz asks pulling Yamcha out of the cleaning room."S-Someone pushed me inside the cleaning room.T-the-ere was a g-girl that had n-no h-h-hands. S-she said that I-I had them. S-she had no smell but the room started to smell like S-strawberry..." he said shivering in fear, his eyes were a auburn color, no red as most of the time. "Can you walk?" Goku asks. "I don't think I can. I'm too weak, Im so hungry. I lost to much blood." YAmcha said looking down at the blood rnning off his leg. "Hey Yamcha, hop on my back. I will carry you." Radiz said."Thanks. I thought you hated me?" Yamcha asked. "I do. Now get on." Radiz smirked. "AH! your hair is so long!" Yamcha joked bitterly. "Yeah I will cut it okay!" Radiz said and Goku laughed.

…. * * * * * * * * * * * * _

"Oh! What happened to him?" Krillen asks looking at Yamcha on Radiz back. "Someone locked him in the cleaning room." Goku answered helping Yamcha off. "Who?" Yanjorobe asks pulling out his sword making everyone panic and grabbed it from him. "Who else..." Radiz said. "B-But, I smelled something strange." yamcha said. "Is it like strawberry?" Vegeta asks. "Yeah! How did you know?" Yamcha asks taking the cup of water from Piccolo. "Well, our room smells like strawberry." Vegeta lied. "Smells like strawberry? That's strange I never smelled it." Yanjorobe said and hid behind Bulma when Vegeta turned to slap him accross his face. Vegeta growled and went off to the front door. "Where are you going!" roshi yelled as Vegeta shut the door an walked towards the swing set. "WHERE ARE YOU!" Vegeta screamed looking around. He froze when saw a shadow of a man standing over by the greenhouse. "Got you.." Vegeta whispered nd ran over towards it but it ran into the greenhouse. Vegeta followed. He looked aroud his eyes were now green for the beast was shearching. He could see in the dark.

It was so quiet until he heard laughter. He turned towards the source only to find a brown box sitting on the table, it was glowing. Vegeta walked towards it, "You brat. You should learn from your mistakes." A voice said from behind him, "I did.." Vegeta answered and jumped out of the way of a knife and landed on the table. "Ah... so fast. I hope you kept up with you training." His voice rang Vegetas ears. "Frezza... what did you do with ChiChi?" Vegeta aasked looking towards the shadows. "Ah... my daughter is watching her." Frezza smirked stepping out of the shadows. He had a pink and purple shirt and pants, his hair was a dark purple, his eyes were red, his skin was white and is lips were bright pink. "Ah.. still look ugly." Vegeta smirked and Frezza glared at him. "Ah you still are a freak." Vegeta growled. "You made me this way! You are the freak!" Vegeta yelled and was about to attack when he heard Bulmas scream echo the woods for at least miles. "Better go before she dies too. We dont want that..." Frezza said and Vegeta growled he looked towards the table to see the box was gone then back to where frezza was to see he was also gone. "Shit!" Vegeta ran towards the house and into the living room, down the halls then towards the smell of strawberrys.

He stopped at the door of the room Goku, Radiz, ChiChi, and Yamcha stayed and took him a deep breath. He slowly opened it to see them all surround the bathroom. "What is it...?" Vegeta asked walking over to Bulmas side. They didnt say nothing. Vegeta pushed pass then to see Yamcha there his eyes were wide open and his guts were everywhere, cause his stomach was open. "He is dead..." Yanjorobe whispered. "no he is not... He cant die unless we burn him. Right now, he is alive." Vegeta answered and they all looked down. Bulma started to cry and Krillen hugged her, "I suggest we burn Hercule too." Piccolo said and they all nodded. "The box..." Yamcha mummbled and they all looked at him in wide eye. Vegeta came over to his side and bent down on his knees not caring abo the blood. "What are you talking about scar face. Did you open the box?" Yamcha noded and started to cry. "I-I did-dnt mean t-to." Yamcha whispered and then his eyes shut and his breathing became heavy. "Burn him." Vegeta told radiz and then walked out taking Yanjorobe by the arm. He shoved the fat kid against the wall. "You just killed us all you fool. She will come after you at some point... cause you wrote it. Im shocked she has not killed you yet. Why?" Vegeta held Yanjorobe by the collor of his shirt and he shook his head. 'I-i dont know..." He lied. "Vegeta?" Roshi asked walking in, Piccolo was carrying Yamcha over his sholder. "Nothing" Vegeta dropped Yanjorobe and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

…. * * * * * * * * * * * * _

After the burning everyone but Vegeta set in the dinning room. Some where crying, somewhere trying to lighten the mood, the others were quiet. Suddenly Vegeta walked in holding his eyes and yelling in pain. "WHAT HAPPEN!" Bulma yelled running over to him and grabbing his arms. "Ah.. it burns!" He answered and she lead him to a chair. "Move your hands." She demanded ut he didnt. Goku and Piccolo came over and forced his hands down. They gasped to see his eyes covered in blood and looked like someone tryed to gouge out his eyes. "What happened?" Piccolo asked as Gouk and Radiz ran to get arags, meds, and water. "I dont know!" Vegeta lied and Yanjorobe took a step back and Goku held a rage to his eyes. Vegeta held in the painful crys. Bulma sat down against a wall and stared at Vegeta. "This cant be real." She mummbled to herself. "Can you see?" Krillen asked. Vegeta shook his head... "no" They all fell back. "Oh no!" Goku said holding his head. "It will be okay... just relax you might be able to see soon." Radiz smiled but Vegeta couldnt see it. "Yeah.. Might." Vegeta closed his eyes and let Krillen wrap his eyes.

(LEMON ALERT MY FIRST LEMON! DONT LIKE DONT READ!)

Vegeta yawned and they all looked at him funny. "Come on I'll take you to bed." Bulma said taking Vegetas and and leading him to the room. "Want me to come along?" Krillen asked and Bulma shook her head "I want to make sure he is alright. He will only talk to me you know!" They smiled and sat back down. Radiz started talking and Bulma took vEgeta up the stairs. After laying him down on their bed, She sit on the edge and put her hand gently on his cheek. "Ugh" he pouts and puts his hand over hers. "I want to see you."Bulma smiled. "You will soon, babe." She lean down and kiss his lips softly. Vegeta groaned. "But soon isn't now." He smirked. Bulma shook her head. "I could be making the weirdest faces at you and you will never know." She smirk and pat his cheek before getting up. "Oh the things I'll do while you can't see. Maybe I'll walk around naked." He frowns. "Don't joke around like that." Bulma smirk got bigger. "Who says I'm joking? I could be taking off my clothes right now and you wouldn't even notice." She laugh but Vegeta continues to pout. "You're evil," he told her, tugging on her hand for her to sit back down. "I know." She giggle and intertwine her fingers with his. "Do you want anything from the kitchen? You need to take your medicine in a minute, so your eyes wont hurt." Bulma told him.

"The only thing I want right now is you," he says. "Oh really?" She laughed and sat back down on the bed. He nodded his head with a pout and Bulma lean down to kiss him softly. He laughs against her lips and puts his hand on the back of her neck while the two of them kiss. Gently, she got on top of him and straddle his lap as Bulma slowly deepen the kiss. Vegeta threads his fingers through her hair as Bulma tongue wrestles with Vegetas and she feel him rise between her legs seductively she trail her fingertips from his chest down to the top of his jeans. "Vegeta... I dont want to ever lose you." Vegeta smirk and she began to start to unbutton his jeans, rubbing her hips against his boner a little. Vegeta lets out a moan and Bulma look up at him, wishing she could see his eyes. Nonetheless, Bulma unbutton and unzip his jeans and palm him through the torturous thin fabric of his boxers. Bulma lean down to kiss his chest, continuing to stroke him. He rests his head back on the pillow and lets out a sigh of satisfaction as she kissed him over his shirt and slowly hook her fingers under his boxers. Bulma pull them down, revealing his large member.

Bulma licked her hand and then place it around him, which makes him moan just from the contact. Slowly, she started pumping her hand up and down, twisting her wrist back and forth every so often. vegeta moans and bites his lips together as She continue the motion. Bulma lips find his neck and she start biting it as she pump him faster and faster. Vegeta hips buck into Bulma's hand a little and She smirked. "Woman... your.. so evil" Vegeta moaned. Bulma press her lips against his and moaned herself, loving how sweet his lips taste. Vegeta tangles his fingers in her hair again and presses his lips hard against Bulmas while thrusting his hips into her hand, helping her out. Minutes later his breathing becomes more staggered and his kisses more sloppy. bulma known he's right on the edge and Bulma bent down and started to suck, moving down his entire length, wanting to satisfy him. "WOMAN...ah, woman" he breathes and bites his lips together. She stopped. "W-why you stop?' Vegeta asked breathing hard. "Woman... is not my name, say my name." Bulma whispered licking his tip. "Ah.. please.." He begged. Bulma smirked. "Come on Vegeta.. say my name." She licked it again and Vegeta let ot a moan. "Bulma.. Please.." Vegeta moaned. She smirked and started again. Vegeta placed his hand on his member and with his other one he pulled her face to his and kissed her lips. Bulma put her hand on his member removing his and began running it up and down.

Quickly he jerks his hips up once more and cums into the palm of her hand while letting out a moan. Once he's finished, Bulma looked at him with a smirk and watched as he parts his lips to get a breath. She started licking her hand, She clean up the mess all aroung his 'friend' and pulled his boxers and pants back up. He wraped his arms around her as she layed next to him on the bed and Vegeta kissed her head. "I needed that... woman." he says with a smile on his lips, a rare smile. "I love you Vegeta." She said kissing her lips, he kissed her forehead and smirked. "I wish I could see you." Vegeta mummbled.

The door opened and it was Krillen, "Am I interrupiting anything?" He asked and they said no. Vegeta came in and set on the other bed that him and Yanjorobe were going to sleep in. "If your hungry go down stairs." Krillen smiled and Vegeta jumped up and Bulma rolled her eyes. "i'll wash my hands, Krillen can you and Vegeta wait her for me?" Krillen smiled and nodded. Bulma walked by Vegeta who grabbed her from behind and held her by the waist. "Your wonderful you know that?" Vegeta asked. Bulma smiled. "I love you.." She said and Vegeta let her go and sat down on the bed.

=in Piccolos an Roshis bed room.=

Piccolo layed down on his back breathing in and out. He felt the tear come towards his eyes but he fought them back. This was not right, his love for ChiCHi. It was his fault that she was gone. He had to find her. He had to save her. Piccolo stood up and walked out of the room making sure he didnt make any noise he walked into the room she was to stay in and walked over to the bed. He shook Gokus shoulder. "what?" He asked opening one eye. "I'm sorry.. about ChicHi."Piccolo said looking own at the floor. Goku smiled and patted his shoulder. "it is okay." Piccolo smiled and walked to his room and went to bed.

=in the room with Vegeta.=

"AH I gotta shit! Yanjorobe come with me!" Krillen said and the fat kid rolled his eyes FINE!" They headed down stairs to the other bathroom cause Bulma didnt wan the boys using the one in their room. Bulma turned off her laptop and walked over to the bed. With a grin, She climbed onto the bed and climb on top of his lap, watching as his eyes snap open. "Oh my God! You scared me half to death!" He puts his hand over his heart. "Maybe you shouldn't have been asleep." Bulma smirk and run her hands down his scared chest. He put his hands on her legs. "How you know it was me any ways?" she asked as her finger ran over his jaw line. He was blind how did he know it was her. "Your smell." Vegeta smirked. Bulma laught and wiggled her hips a bit, feeling his boner once again on her legs. He let out a moan. "two times in one day sound fine. Ah... I want my eyes back!" Vegeta sighed layig his head back on the pillow. "Aw our more like a puppy than a beast i think." Bulma smiled. Vegeta moved his hand from her hips and grabed her tightly, pressing his lips extremely hard against hers. Bulma let out a gasp from his sudden roughness but she quickly match his enthusiasm.

Finally when his boxers hit the floor, Bulma reach between thier bodies since he's under her, and grab his length. Vegeta moans from the contact and bucks his hips into her palm as she slowly moved her hand up and down. He rolls Bulma onto her side and lifts her leg over his hip, giving him room to touch her. Vegeta moved his fingers around Bulmas entrance, she close her eyes and sigh, trying to focus on pumping his penis. Vegeta leaned over and kisses her softly, not able to hold a long kiss because of how good it feels for her to touch him. Vegeta heard a nose and stopped for a second but then was kissed and it started again. "Woman... am I handsome to you?" Vegeta asked between breaths. Bulma nodded, but realized he cant see. "Yes..." Bulma kissed his neck picking up speed.

Vegeta smirked as he slid two fingers into her and used his thumb to rub her clit. Wiggling his fingers inside of her, Bulma find the enthusiasm to move her own hand faster and faster. "Bulma..." Vegeta said as he closes his eyes, using all his strength to finger her, giving Bulma as much pleasure as he could. Just hearing him moan her name excited her and She found herself pushing her hips into his hand so his fingers go deeper inside of her. The two of them work in unison, Bulma was trying her hardest to get Vegeta to moan again. With her free hand Bulma hooked it around Vegeta's neck and press her lips hard against his, moaning so loudly from how good it feels to have every inch of him against her. "B-bulma.. I'm about to.. uh" Vegeta moaned and moved his hips for Bulma to get a better angle so she could move faster. She thrust her hips against his fingers and let out a loud scream as you climax luckly Vegeta saw this coming and muffled her with his mouth. Bulmas hand involuntarily tightened around Vegeta's cock and he thrusts his hand against your palm to help himself climax. As his fingers slow down, so does the intensity of her orgasm until it completely tapers off.

He didnt move his hand, though. He keeps it cupped against her core while she continue to jack him off until he finally cums.  
Vegeta moaned Bulmas name and thrusted his hips in her plam as he releases into Bulmas hand, relaxing into the bed simultaneously. Once he's finished, took in a deep breath and pulled his fingers out and licked them off. "Vegeta..." Bulma began but Vegeta stopped er with a kiss. "Shut up woman... you talk to much." Vegeta smirked. "At least I can see..." Bulma smirked and Vegeta pouted like a baby.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream echo the whole house. Vegeta sat up and Bulma fell out of bed. "Get dressed!" Vegeta felt around for his boxers, Bulma gave it to him. Vegeta took them and slipped them on. They made there way down stairs. It was Yanjorobe, he was laying dead on the hall way floor. His head was shamshed in. "Who is it!" Vegeta asked hating not being able to see. krillen was freaking out and crying. He hit the wall, his fist went through it. "It must be either Yanjorobe or Roshi for Krillen to get that mad." Vegeta said hearing Krillen, "it is Yanjorobe.. he is dead." Bulma whispered. "What is this?" Radiz asked picking up a small note ontop of the body. "What does it say Vegeta said turning his head towards where he thought Radiz was. "It says: Yanjorobe was no use to me, but I do thank him for awaking me. He did was he was asked of. As for ChiChi, you have 2 days before I kill her and the rest of you. Love, Frezza." Radiz got done and Vegeta was be on fearous he was  
raging with anger. "AH!" Vegeta walked off using the walls to guild him. The others followed. He stopped at the front door, trying to open it. "AHHH!  
" He cryed out and sank to the floor. Bulma ran over to him and hugged him from behind. "Its going to be okay... believe me." Bulma said but Vegeta just shoved her away. "Oh really! You are crazy to believe that! My eye sight is gone, we are being hunted down, ChiChi is missing, and all on top of that IT IS ALL MY FAULT!" Vegeta screamed and was now standing up with everyone who was standing back.

"Vegeta... how is it your fault?" Piccolo asked breaking the slience. Vegeta balled his fists and reached up riping the bandages from his eyes. They had red scars around them. Showing that something had got him. VEgeta took him a deep breath his voice was raspy, "I killed her... and her mother." They looked at him, "How is it your fault though?" Roshi asked. "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND IM THE REASON FOR HER ANGER!" Vegeta screamed and they all raised an eyebrow. "I killed her mother.. and made her watch... I stabbed that woman atleast 100 times. I was so angry at Frezza, when his daughter tryed to save her mother I took a knife and cut of her hands. I was so sick... I-I just wanted revenge. She was crying and I hated tears, so... so I took that momment to break her neck... what the worst part was, that... I was happy." Vegeta told them, they all were lost for words. Scared of Vegeta, all but Radiz, Goku, and Bulma. "Guess that we have to kill her again." Goku said. "Do you smeel that?" Piccolo said sniffing the air, "Yes... that is Yang Soo Mi mother. If I were you, I would stay with the others." Vegeta said and the lights went out. "AHHHHHH! GET AWAY YOU FOOL!" Vegeta screamed and the lights came back on, Vegeta was gone. "Where is he!" Bulma screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *holwel*" THey ran out side towards the sound to see Vegeta, full in beast form. Standing on two legs, his claws in his nuckles were out, his black flaming hair was now blonde, so was the rest of the hair or fur, hiseyes were open though they knew he could not see. "He is... he is very... lets just stay back here." Goku said but Radiz ran forward jumping in the air and hit the ground as a werewolf. "Where are you!" Vegeta screamed moving his head around and getting in a crouching postion. "HELP! HELP!" A scream came from a sheid behind the green house. "that is ChiChis!" piccolo yelled running towards it, Krillen and the others did also.


	7. More friends

HERE WE GO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ ~ ~

~

~

"Vegeta! Radiz! ChiChi! Where are you!" Goku screamed out holding Bulma with his back against Piccolos. They were in the dark sheid, Vegeta, and Radiz had dissapered from sight and ChiChi was no where to be found even though they could hear her screams. "Over here!" Radiz yelled turning on the light. They ran over to where Vegeta was laying and Radiz hovering over. "Is he alive?" Bulma asked looking Vegeta's body over. "Yeah he is fine, Frezza is here some where, in this room. He attacked us. So stay close, very close." Radiz whispered and they all moved around Vegeta an Radiz. "Lets all go back to the house, get as much food as we can, all our clothes, anything we need then we will get out of here." Goku told them already getting up. "Okay!" They agreed. Radiz threw Vegeta over his soulder and they ran to the house.

Goku Radiz and Piccolo were the ones getting the food, Vegeta who was no awake was with Bulma getting the weapons, Roshi and Krillen had the clothes.

=In the kitchen=

"WHERE IS THE FOOD!" Goku yelled and Radiz burst out laughing. "I packed it remember!" He held up the bag and Goku glared at him, "Not that food, the sweet food!" He said back and Radiz looked over the cover board, "No..no we have no more candy" he said sinking to the floor. "No cake, no ice cream..." Goku said sinking next to his older brother. Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Shut up and lets just go please." They glared at him but obayed. "Be right back." Piccolo said dissapering through a mirror. "Where hegoing?"Raidiz asked, Goku shook his head. "I dont know lets just go to the bed room with Roshi and Krillen." Goku told him.

=In the bed room=

"Hey Roshi? Do they want us to take all their clothes, even Hercules and Yamchas? Even Chichi! She most likely is still alive so ill take them!" Krillen decided, but asked all the same. He waited for Roshi to answer but he never did, when he turned around he saw he was not there. "Roshi? Master Roshi?" Krillen yelled for his friend but he was no where in sight or at least not i the room. Krillen turned back around and fell to the floor. "What ou want?" He asked backing up to the wall. "My hands..." The girl answered showing her handless hands. "NO! NOT ME!" Krillen said turning into a small black kitten and running under the bed, he was the best hiding kitten on Earth!

=In the greenhouse=

"Do you think we could use this?" Bulma askedholding up a old watering can. "Maybe but your going to have to tell me what it is." Vegeta grummled turning his head towards her. "Oh.. sorry. A uh watering can." Bulma smiled and Vegeta smirked. "Yeah maybe if you feel like watering them down." Vegeta insaluted and Bulma threw it at him who daughed it. "How you do that?" She said shocked. "Your loud as hell! I heard it a mile awway!" Veget laughed and Bulma glared at him. "You ready?" She asked and he started walking towards the table wher Bulma was. "Yes." He said kissing her neck. "Vegeta.. not here!" She mummbled psuhing him away slightly. "Whatever" He ssaid. Bulma had Yanjorobes sword tighted to her waist. She took finsing in middke school. She put the bad over Vegetas back that had two mini shovels, one old broken mob stick, one old pipe, and some benoclars. "Lets go, geta." She said and he grumbled.

=In the bed room with Krillen=

Radiz and Goku open the door alarmed. THey heard a voice of a girl in here and was quite worried for there friends. "Wher are they, there not in ny of the other rooms!" Goku said. Suddenly they heard a meow coming from the closet. Radiz walked over to it and opened the door slowly. To see nothing. Then, A kitten ran out and right to Goku. "Hey!" Goku said and watched the kitten grow into a short boy. "Krillen!" Goku said and radiz walked over to them forgeting to shut the closet door. "Roshi is missing! And that girl came after me! uh.. Yang soo Mi! She said I had here hands!" Krillen told them. A small brown box apeared in the closet. "Lets go.." Radiz said and they ran out of the room not seeing the box.

=Some where=

"HEY CHI!" Roshi yelled running over to ChiChi. "Master Roshi! Im so glad to see you. "She said hugging her friend. "Me too. What is this palce?" He askd looking around. "This is the place where, I take the ones i use for bait." They turned towards the source of the voice to see a bautiful woman standing there. "Um.. bait?" Rashi asked and the lady smiled. "Yes..." She answered and ChiChi sniffed the air. "You smell like stawberrys." She told her and the lady smiled, "Thank you. Master Roshi... come with me." She said walking towards them, they backed up. "Why?" he asked in confusion. "I need you as bait... come on now. I'll kill you fast, you wont feel a thing." She said and Roshi screamed and ran back. Only to be knocked down by a strong body. He turned around and looked up only to be shocked by the sight. It was his friend. "W=why?" He asked. "Come on, buddy." He smiled and Roshi was in dissbelif, one of his best friends, was helping Frezza and Yang Soo Mi out. He was going to kill the others too. But why?

=Out in the woods.=

they were walking towards the school cause the car had no battery. Goku had left to go look for Roshi and Vegeta was getting annoyed. "Im a prince i should not be blind, I should not have to walk!" He said and the others lared at him. "Vegeta please.." Bulma tryed to clam Vegeta down who was moping, bringing them all down more. "Where is Roshi!" Krillen said witha tear runnign down his face as they saw Goku com back to them. "I dont know, dont cry we will find him!" He said trying to cheer them up. "Lets stop and eat then we can keep going!" Radiz said and the all smiled bitterly and agreed. "Im tired too so lets sleep." Goku said yawning. "I've brought tents!" {iccolo said smiling pulling out two tents. "Where you get them babys?" Krillen asked. Piccolo didnt know. "I found them in my room, under the bed. So i brought hem along!" They all yawned and smiled, but Vegeta who was suspecous about it.

All of their stomaches were grumbling. "Where is the food." Goku asked and Radiz shook his heda. "I must have left it at the house. I'll go back and get it!" He said but Vegeta stopped him. "No its to dangrous. We dont need to lose you too." Vegeta said and Radiz bowed his head. "Alright," He mummbled back. "what is this!" Piccolo said in shock. They all ran over to find food everywhere. The 2 long picnic tables were filled with plates of delicious delicacies such as, dumplings, ramen, turkey sandwitchs, fish, beef sandwiches, tacos, and soup. "I smell food." Vegeta said sniffing the ar then naming all the food. They all looked at him in shock. "Well I cant see, its not my fault I can only sniff the food, I cant hear it!" Veget asaid and they all chuckled. "wait wher did the food come from." Vegeta added the question and they all shook there heads and looked aorund. "Its hot." Krilen said felling it. "Ew! Dont stick your hand in it." Bulma stuck up her noe and Krillen nervously chuckled.

Radiz was the first to sit and dig into the food. The rest of them slowly gathered the cuisine they wanted to eat. Vegeta bit into the dumpling happily but his expression changed when he tasted the meat. He didnt like it at all, it was odd. it tasted like something he use to eat when he was under frezza, whic was not a good thing. "Does anyone find this dumpling funny tasting?" Vegeta tossed his half-eaten dumplings into the nearest bin. Piccolo half heartedly munched on some kimbap and looked around his table for the note. Sadly, there was no paper on his table so he just continued eating. 'This place is giving me the creeps...' Bulma thought looking at the food. "are you not hungry?" Goku asked and Bulma shook her head. "Nah, Im fine, I'll just eat a few bites of what ever Vegeta is eating. Vegeta took a bite of the taco and spit it ut throwing it away too. "This taste funny too." He mummbled. He finally took a bite of the turkey and then he ran and threw up. They all stoped what there doing to look at him. "That was not turkey." he said and they pushed the 'turke' away. Vegeta ended up eating the Ramen and Sop for they had no 'meat' in them. Bulma did the same.

=about 15 minutes later=

Everyone filled their stomach with the foods except for Goku. He took some water from the gug before leaving the group to find his missing friend. Radiz stretched his legs and placed them on the seat across from him until he felt something brush against his thigh. He lowered his head to see if there was anything weird underneath the table. A note was pasted neatly against the underside of the table. Radiz ripped the note from its place and held it high in the air. "I FOUND A NOTE!" He shouted loudly. The chattering around the table ceased and all eyes were on the The long hair werewolf. Radiz ripped opened the note and began reading.

Dear Monsters, Human and Vegeta,

Did you have a good dinner? What do you think of the dumplings...delicious eh? Well..the meats were made out of your dear friend Roshi. You might want to look up.

-Frezza, Minzy and Yang Soo Mi

Everyone began heaving and trying to puke out the meal. Vegeta and Bulma luckily didn't eat any of the meats Bulma looked up to see roshi's severed head hanging above the table. A hook pierced his skull, holding the head in place. She let out a high pitched scream with tears flowing out of her eyes. Vegeta already knew Roshi was up there the momment he hear the letter, he sniffed to smell the blood. The meat, all the meat tasted liek Human to him. The rest of the group looked up and had the same reaction. Vegeta being the leader, even with out his eyes, unhooked the head. Roshi's head was still damp with fresh blood. HIs eyes were missing and replaced with golfballs. Blood gushed out of the wound that the hook inflicted. Roshi's jugular vein was hanging freely in the air as the wind speed quickened. Piccolo shuddered at the thought of the death of his ChiChi being next. "We should go find Goku before something like this happens to him." Piccolo said, his voice wavering. "Who is Minz?" Bulma asked reading the note over agian. Vegeta sighed. "That is.. Frezzas wife. The one I illed." Vegeta told them still sitting next to the head of Rsohi. They nodded. "Alright. We better find Goku..." Piccolo said and they all nodded. "Can WE help?" A voice came from behind the group. They turned to see 6 teenage boys standing there. "Who are you?" Vegeta said alarmed. 'Ah i wish i could see.' He thought to himself. "We go to your school. Im Nappa, this is Dende, Tein, Trunks, that Gotenks and Gohan." A tall man pointed them out as he interdouced. "What are you then?" Bulma asked.

"Im a alien... uh see." Tein said pulling off his head band to show a 3rd eye. "AH! your one of us.. what about the others!" Radiz said looking at them. Nappa stated to grow until he was at least 8 foot, then he kept growing "STOP! I CAN SEE YOUR A GIANT!" Piccolo screamed and Nappa sunk back down to 6'8. "Why you still tall?" Krillen asked and Nappa stook his head. "im just this tall." He said and Piccolo stared shocked. "Your my hight!" He smiled and Nappa smiled back. "Im a Vampire..." Trunks said showing his teeth, and they all smiled nervusly. "We are shape shiftesr SEE!" Gotenks said turning into a cat and Gohan into a fish. then back to human. "AWESOME!" Bulma and Krillen screamed at the same time! "What are you... then?" Bulma asked looking at the small boy who had to be in middle school or was just short like Krillen. "Who are you?" Bulma asked and the boy smiled. "Im a healer, I can heal anything, well alomst." He said and they all looked at each other. "If you can heal? Then... can you heal my eyes?" Vegeta spoke up making Bulma jump from the shock of his voice. Dende smiled, "Vegeta do you remember me?" He asked and Vegeta smirked. "If your a healer and your name is Dende then you must be Piccolos cousin am I right?" Vegeta asked moving is head towards Dende's voice. Piccolo looked over raising and eye brow. "How is he related to me?" He asked and Dende laughed. "Cause you mother was my fathers sister!" Dende said and piccolo smiled. "YOU SURE GREW!" he said and they laughed.

Dende walked closer to Vegea who was sitting down on the floor, hoping for the best. "Lets see..." He said un raping Vegetas eyes. He gasped at the sigt but reminded slient none the less. "Okay you ready?" Dende asked the waiting Vegeta. "Hurry up." He demanded and the others rolled there eyes. The short body stuck his hands up and began his treatment. Soon, Vegeta felt something in his eyes that he didnt before. "okay slowly open them." Dende told the Prince. Vegeta did what he was told. at first it was nothing but then he could see light, then sapes, then figers then people. "I-I can see." He said, looking at his hands and then to Dende. "Your welcome." dende said holding his hand up for a high fve, shockingly Vegeta rasied his hand and touched it lightly kinda like a high five before standing up and looking at his surrounding. is ees stopped on Roshi but he blew it off, ot anting to think about it.  
"Hey Vegeta." Bulma smiled and walked over to her boyfriend, hugging his neck. Vegeta just stood there, slowly he raised an hand to Bulmas back and pushed her to him. "WHAT ABOUT GOKU AND CHICHI!" Piccolo said breaking the silence. "Aw dont worry im right here!" Goku said walking up to the group. He stopped and looked at Roshis head. "OH MY GOD! ROSHI!" he screamed and the others looked down. "Sorry goku.." Dende whispered anf Goku turned around to look at the new boys. "Hey dont yo go t our school?" He asked and they nodded. "COOL!" Goku yelled in happness. "On of our friends wrote the name down, times. And us were caught by Minzy... She was going to kill us but we got out. They filled us in on your problem, we watched." Nappa confess and they all looked down. "But we will help!" Tein said holding a hand up, "YEAH!" The others cheered. "Good." Radiz smiled. "Where is Gohan?" Gotenks asked. They all looked around. "No.. my brother is missing!" Gotenks started to cry and Trunks hugged his best friend. "It will be okay." He told him. "Come on!" Radiz said hugging his own borther, Gokus, back. "Lets go find him!" He cheered and they all agreed. Vegeta looked once more towards the way the house was before stopping them. "Wait... the hosue is over there... then the town would be over there, wich means the school is that way, and we are going the wrong way." Vegeta growled and they all, sighed.

Turning around Goku looked back towards they way they were heading. "WAIT! I THINK I SAW GOHAN!" Goku yelled and they all turned back. "LEts go!" Nappa said and they all ran off back the wrong way. Goku walked over to the tents and took them down, put them in a bag and walked towards where the others ran. He stopped at seeing a small paper on the floor, bending down he picked it up.

"Dear Goku, you know you really need to tell Vegeta the truth. Please, I dont want to die.

-ChiChi

Goku crummbled up he note and ran off towards the others carrying the tents on his back in a bag.

=Some where in the UNKNOW!=

"You jerks! Why you kill ROSHI!" Gohan screamed at the air. "ROSHI CAN'T BE DEAD!" ChiChi screamed at the top of her lungs, not wanting to face reality. "Oh but I did. They had fun eating hum until, they found ot what it was!" Frezza laughed and Gohan yelled at him while holding Chichi. "Who should be next, huh. Ah lets let Gohan go... then we will pick! on want him anymore." Minzy hold Frezza while holding his arm. "Okay... bye." Frezza waved his hand on Gohan fell through a hole in the ground. Chichi gasped and backed awa fro mthe hole. "What are ou going to do with me?" Chichi asked looking up and seeing the girl, Yang Soo Mi. "I wanna play a game." The girl said. Frezza smirked, "A game it is, we shall play with these monsters." He smiled and The girl looked down towards the places her hands would be.

=back in the woods=

"GOHAN!" They all screamed but Vegeta who was still setting up the tents. Vegeta glaced up to see everyone gathering a sared Gohan. "They.. have.. Chichi.. there trying to pick.. who to kill.. next." He said after each breath. Vegeta walked over to Goku's side who loked him up and down. "Do you know what is going to happen next?" Goku asked glaring at Vegeta who was not giving him a econd thought. Piccolo looked over to the tents to see something that looked like a box. He slowly moved from them and to the box. "DONT!" Vegeta screamed stoppign Piccolo from opening it. "sorry.. habit." He said putting it down. Vegeta breathed out. "Who wants to hear a horror story!" Goku said and they all glared at him. "Just asking..." He mummbled and Bulma smirked. "Lets all go to bed, then we can go to the school in the morning!" She told them and they all agreed.

After getting it straight on who gets what 2 of the tents, they went to bed. Goku stood up and walked over to the bags. He took out a knife out of Vegetas and then he went to bed. Holding it tight to him.

=2 days later at the school=

Gohan looked over towards his window glacing at it then his eyes moved to his door. Gohan soon set up putting his knees to his chest. He heard a knock n the door, it was opened by Radiz, "Hey... come out here or a sec, wake everyone but my brother Goku." He told him who nodded and did what he was told. Gohan, Gotenks, Dende, Krillen, and Nappa came out yawning and looking around at the others. "Where is Trunks?" Nappa asked looking to find him. "Thats why we brought ya'll out here. He is missing... And we think Kakarot might have something to do with it..." Vegeta said and they all started talking about it.

=I gokus room=

Goku over heard everything and was now rocking bck and forth. "Goku... my friend. Where is the box?" Minzy asked taking astep out of the shadows. "I dont know.." Goku whispered. "find it... or Trunks is the next to die." She whispered in his ear and with out further thinking she turned and walked away. Goku sat there looking towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GOKU! YOU EVIL WEREWOLFIE!


	8. Goku

Vegeta rolled over placing an arm around Bulma. She opened her eyes and looked at Vegeta. "Your so cute when your not frowning, Prince Geta." Bulma told him tracing her index finger on his jaw line. "Do you think that maybe ChiCChi is okay?" She asked his sleeping form. Vegeta tighten his grip around her and she laughed. Vegeta opened one eye and frowned, "Why you laughing woman?" Vegeta said before placing his head on her stomach and relaxing. Bulma looked down at him before smirking. He was asleep, "thank you for stayign awake for me." She heard Vegeta mummbled in his sleep, Bulma relaxed herself and was about to sleep but she saw something move in the room. "Hello?" She asked slowly shaking Vegeta awake. "Wha-woman what do you need?" Vegeta groaned rubbing his sore eyes. He looked where she was looking to see a shadow of a body. "Uh.. whats that?" Bulma sked and Vegeta shook his head. "Hold on." Vegeta stood up and walked towards the light switch. He wished he never got up cause the switch was covered in something... it smelled like.. blood. He turned it on Bulma screamed and Vegeta jumped back. Trunks was laying there dead and Goku was sitting in the chair with blood covering him. "Kakarot... what is this? Did you... kill him." Vegeta said shocked that his friend really was killing them off. "I had too... he knew where the box was. He was just going to let us all die... Yang Soo Mi... Minzy was going to kill ChiChi." Goku said looking down, he hated what he did so much. "YOU FOOL!" Vegeta said attacking goku. they started to fight until Nappa came in breaking them up. Gotenks walked in holding a brown box. "dont you dare." Gohan said holding his hand up but it was to late. Gotenks opened it up to find two hands in it. Every one ran in and the doors shut, windows and doors locked them in. There was no escaping.

* * *

sorry for it being so short


	9. No more Yang Soo Mi

"Give them back." Yang Soo Mi's voice came from behind Gotenks who held his breath and dropped the box. "Trunks said he knew where the box was, he wouldnt tell me but he said one of us knew. Someone else." Goku said holding Bulma behind him. Vegeta glared at the taller man. "Yes but you killed Trunks, now we will not know who." Vegeta said as the girl came into view. She was pale white, she showed signs of death wrten all over her. "I want my hands back, there mine." She said looking right at Gotenks. Gohan yelled and charged at her only for his hand to go threw her. She smiled and turned around knocking Gohan into the bed. "STOP! I know where the box is..." Nappa confess and they all looked towards him. "Where is it?" Dende asked. "I'll go get it, just open the door..." Nappa said and the lights went out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gotenks and Nappa screamed. Vegeta grabbed a flash light and turned it on. Scanning the room. "There gone!" Gohan said looking arond the room. "SHIT! We got to find that box!" goku said but was slapped befre he could say more. Vegeta had him by the shirt and holding him in the air. "You.. are a fool Kakarot. You have been working with Frezza!" Vegeta growledand Piccolo and krillen gasped. "He is on there side!" Krillen said holding onto Bulma. Dende closed his eyes and looked away. Radiz, and tien just stood there in front of the dead body of Trunks. "Vegeta... put him down." Bulma said placing a hand on Vegetas sholder. "No.. Woman shut up. This fool, is on Frezza's side. He had been playing us! This whole time!" Vegeta growled letting his anger grow and so was his power. "Vegeta... dont." Radiz said walking over to him and pulling Goku from Vegetas grip. "Prince Vegeta, listen to me. We can get through thi. Lets go look around Nappas room. And-" Radiz was cut off by a baby's cry. "I heard that in the house! is it a ghost?" Krillen said holding onto Bulma like a child. "No.. thats Bloody Marys baby!" Piccolo said smiling before going over to the mirror and dissapering into it. "WHAT WHERE HE GO!" Tein yelled looing around and the lights came back on.

The door opened and Piccolo stood there smiling. "Hey, look who is here to help us!" Piccolo moved out of the way to show a bauitful woman and a small baby. "Bloody Mary!" Dende smiled and Mary bowed her head before glacing over to Bulma. "She is human?" Mar asked and Bulma smiled. "Dont worry she knows everything." Krillen said smiling at the baby who laughed and giggled. "Wait! i think I might know where the box is!" Vegeta said smirking. "Where!" They all said in unision. "In Frezza's underground layer thing. The palce where Kakarot once put the Tirent to rest!" Goku smiled and nodded. "Lets go!" Tein said but was stopped by Radiz and Vegeta who werent moving at all. "How do I know that I can trust you Goku?" Radiz asked looking at his younger brother. "Im sorry... I just.. I dont know why I killed Trunks. I alo killed Roshi. I wanted ChicHi to be safe." Gok confessed and Dende held back Krillen from attacking Goku. "ROSHI WAS MY FRIEND!" Krillen yelled but started rying before he could get anymore angry."im sorry." Goku aid and Radiz hit Goku over the head. "Lets go you brat." Goku nodded and Vegeta walked forward Bulma holding onto his arm. Vegeta opened the doors f the school and the ice cold air hit them hard. None of the bods were wearing shirts but Piccolo and Dende but they had tank tops. "stay close." Vegeta said before walking faster.

the others nodded and walked faster. When they walked, for a second Gohan felt like he saw someone stood behind one of the tree. It looked like a vague shadow that moved slowly. But he just consider it his imagination. But suddenly..."W...what? NOOOO!" They stopped and looked around for where the shouting was coming from."Who..." Krillen started to say but suddenly Vegetak realized, "Tien! TIEN! Stooop!" he shouted and started to run. The others stood there still shocked but then saw what Vegeta was screaming and runnig for, shocked once more. They saw Tien pulled at his foot by roots to the forest. They didn't know where those roots came from. They just knew that suddenly the 3rd eyed man shouted while those roots pulled him away. "STOP! Help me, help me!" Tien shouted once again. At that time Dende shouted,  
"LOOK ITS YANG SOO MI! She was the one who pulled Tien!" They started to run after Tien and Vegeta.

Vegeta took up his speed so he was faster than a cheeta, he tried to grabbed Tien's arm but he was hit by something. A fist. Vegeta went flying of into tree. That wouldnt stop him, he stood up and started to run again after tien, missing another punch at him. he looked over to his side ot see Frezza laughin'. "You think your so fast huh!" Vegeta growled and ran as hard as his feet would take him. He saw Tien once again closer to him. "TIEN! Take my hands!" Vegeta offered his hands again and Tien tried to took him by his hands but he couldn't. Tien then grabbed for a tree root only for it to break under his hand. "Please help me, help me! Vegeta!" The others were now able to see Vegeta but not Tien. "Who is that?" Krillen asked at seeing a man with purple hair standing behind a ree. "Thats frezza!" Radiz howled, him and goku ran toward Frezza in were wolf form leaving the other behind. Bulma stopped for breath. Krillen turned back and landed in front of her. "What!" She yelled at seeing a large Loin cub. She then smiled at realizing it was Krillen. She slowly got on his back and they ran forward. Piccolo stopped next to a tree and Bloody Mary did the same. "I have an Idea..." He said smiling and Mary smiled back. "Lets hear it."

Radiz and Goku joined the others soon at finding frezza to dissaper from them, they entered the forest further. The forest was really dark and the air was really cold.  
"Why she wants the freak again?" Vegeta shoued while he still ran. Gohan suddenly stopped when he realized something, "Perhaps it because of at that time she failed to killed him!" VEgeta stopped too and turned back. "He what?" Vegeta asked. "He wrote her name and he cheated her man times." Gohan answered. "What?-" Bulma started after she got off Krillen but he was grabbed b something. "WOMAN!" Vegeta screamed and looked around. "No. damn it!" Vegeta yelled. "I'll go look for Tien and Bul-"  
But before Dende finished his words Vegeta ran back, "VEGETA!" They all screamed but was over drowned by Tiens screams and Bulmas shouts. They tunred and ran towards where Bulma and tiens voice came from.

Vegeta knew that he only had one chance. He pushed pass the trees and ran straight for the old Inn. And into the basement. Breaking through the ground of the base ment. "He fell through the ground but landed like a cat on his feet. He scanned the room before running down the long dirt tunnols. Until he saw a old wooded door. He kicked the dirt a few times to reveal a gold ground plate. He bent down and looked at it. He slowly stood up and checked behind him before turning back to the door. He spoke in another langage. His words made the walls shake but the door opened. Vegeta took a step in and the room lit up by candels. "Well this is like one of those mummy movies! Haha" he joked o himself before opening a small gold chest. "THERE!" He excalimed to himself before ppicking p a small brown box. "He had been hiding from his daughter this whole time." Vegeta smirked but his faded when the wall caved in. "SHIT" he said running towards the door but stopped when he saw something. is mothers necklace. He took his and ran out right in time. He was out of the building of the old Inn and was in the woods. When he ran, he could hear a sound, called his name many times," Vegeta!" And what he saw next really made him feel surprised. He saw Bulma being held over the solder of Frezza himself. "AHH!" Vegeta screamed at seeing Minzy walking over to Bulma witha knife him her hand. "NO!" He screamed holding the box he ran towards her only too be stopped when Frezza and Bulma dissapered into the shadows and Minzy yet out a roar. A sound that full of anger. Vegeta ran towards the the last place he saw Tien to see he was still there. He fell to the floor. "Ah." Vegeta mummbled holding onto his arm that had a knife in it. He turned to see Minzy standing there. "Your turn to die... rince Vegeta." She said taking a step towards him but was stopped by a baby cry. Piccolo came ot holding a hatchet in his hand. Mary came with a blood covering her hands.

Vegeta grabbed the box and ran towards Tien and the others. "Yang Soo Mi! Yang Soo Mi! YOU FOOL! stop it! I have what you want!" Frezza dropped Bulma onto the floor next to Tien. ChiChi was also there. Frezza then turned his body and looked at Vegeta. Yang Soo Mi smiled and walked towards Vegeta but Freza grabbed her arm. Vegeta smirked. "I know that you missed this for a long time." Vegeta walked to Yang Soo Mi and offered the box to her. Frezza just looked at him intensively so did the others, "Take this, Yang Soo Mi. This is something you've been looking for many years..." Vegeta said looking towards Bulma and holding in a growel atseeing the cuts on her face. "Your father took it, he was using it against you." Vegeta said taking a step toward Yang Soo Mi. "Wha-" She asked. "Yes he did." Vegeta said glaring at Frezza who stood there taking glaced from his daughter to the Prince. There's a tears...There's a tears came from Yang Soo Mi's eyes. "Father.. is this true?" She asked turning towards Frezza who laughed. "Of course, Vegeta should die! He hurt you and your mother!" Frezza said laughing, but Yang Soo Mi didnt think this to be funny. "You lied to me... Vegeta. He is nothing like you made him to be. Your evil." She cryed before the air turned from ice cold to death cold. She dissapered and Frezza looked around. Vefore he knew what happen his hands were gone. "ahh!" He screamed and his stomach was opened spilling his guts all over the ground. He cryed out only for his neck tobe slashed open. He was dead. Vegeta who was still holding the box smirked. He evil smirk. Suddenly with out a warning she was behind Vegeta. "VEGETA WATCH OUT!" Goku screamed but it was to late. Vegeta was holding his neck trying to breath. "Please dont kill him!" Buma cryed harder and Yang Soo Mi stopped. "He.. killed my mom, he killed me." She defended moving her head making Vegeta gasp louder and falling to the floor. "He is not evil anymore. He has changed PLEASE!" Bulma yelled again and the girl smiled. "I know..." With that Vegeta started to breath again. "Take.. your hands." Vegeta breathed shoving the box towards Yang so mi. The box, Frezza, and yang Soo Mi dissapered. Piccolo ran in right at that momment. "CHICHI!" He yelled running over to her side.

Then Bulma quickly ran to Vegeta and hugged him, "Woman, everything is over now..." he said pushing her off him. "I have something for you." Vegeta's words were solf, well as solf as his deep voice could get them to be. Everyone stopped and looked over to them smiling. Vegeta dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a black chain necklace, on it there was a green wold tooth. "It was m..mothers." Vegeta whispered and Bulma smiled nearly crying again. "It is wonderful she smiled taking it and looking at it. "just like you..." Vegeta whispered so only she could hear. Vegeta took itand put it on her. "YEAH!" Everyone cheered and Bulma laughed while Vegeta grummbled in embarestment. Piccolo took something out of his pants too. He looked up and Goku who smiled. "ChicHi... will you.. uh... marry me?" Piccolo asked the now crying woman. "Yes.." They kissed and Vegeta rolled his eyes he suddenly saw a vague shadow from behind the tree, far from him. A vague shadow of a beautiful woman who smiled to him. "Mother..." Vegeta smiled and Bulma looked at him. "what?" She asked but Vegeta shook his head and looked away. "AH! SHIT!" Goku cryed out. "WHAT!" Everyone paniced. "We have school in the morning!" Goku said sinking to the floor. "You dumb goof."vegeta laughed making everyone else laugh with him. Gohan looked down to the floor then smirked. "What?" Krillen asked. "I think I know a way to get the others back." He smiled and they all looked at him in confusion. "What?" they asked. "There is a dragon. Well he has all these wishes." Gohan tryed to explain. "Ah! Right! The draogn balls! There these balls with stars on them. If we find all 7 of them we can have 3 wishes! All we have to do is summon the dragon from it he will grant us are wishes!" Vegeta said and everyone cheered. "Right now lets get to the school. it is 5:24 and we have classes at 7:40." Dende said smiling they all growned. "Well... im back to the kingdom." Radiz said breaking the slience with a brick. "NO! Stay!" Goku said smiling at his older brother. "I cant... I also must ask Vegeta to come back with me. The king is becoming old, he needs you to take over when he dies." Radiz exsplained and they all looked at Vegeta. "I will stay at the school until my last year. you shall come and get me if he does Die. Final." Vegeta said oulling bulma closer to him. "As you wish." Radiz bowed before saying his goodbyes. And taking off. "Come on..." Piccoo said taking Chichis hand and they started walking back.


	10. Minotaurs

You may kiss the bride!"

Vegeta watched as Piccolo, kissed ChiChi for longer than was decent at a wedding. Vegeta felt a warm hand on his shouler and he turned his head to see Bulma smiling. "Do you think we will be like them?" Bulma asked watching in happness as ChicHi who had become her best friend ever sense the Yang Soo Mi problem. "I dont know... but we have 3 years to think about it." Vegeta said kissing Bulmas cheek. Vegeta felt in a good mood to day he was going to make the most of it. It was the last of the school year and there was 5 more years of school. It was longer than most bu again it was for monsters. "Hey Vegeta." Goku greeted coming over and hugging Bulma. "Hn" Vegeta said back. "How are you?" Goku asked seeing Vegetas happy face. He was still frowning but not as hard, his eyes showed happniess and he was smiling. "Great." Vegeta answered. "how is your father doing?" Krillen asked coming up with Dende, Tien, Gohan, and piccolo and his wife ChicHi. "Ah...good I think.." Vegeta said looking towards Dende who was grinning at him. "One big, happy family!" Vegeta grinned back at Dende before he caught a movement in the corner of his eye and turned. "Ah, if that's not the person we're talking about." His father took a step in with radiz at his side. Behind him was Bardok, Goku and Radiz's father. "Kakarot!" Bardock smiled and Goku hgged his father. "Everyone body this is my father and this is Vegetas father, King Vegeta." Goku interduced. And Radiz shoved by the crowed of people to get to them. "AH! Radiiz you cut your hair!" Dende smiled and Radiz laughed, "Yeah. Ah Vegeta, you look nice in the tux." Raiz smiled and looked vegeta up and down. "Yeah he was my best man. Goku didnt want to be, he want to be close to the food." Piccolo sighed and they looked at Goku watching him stuff his mouth with cupcakes.

"Congratulations, my dear. You could have done much worse than Piccolo." King Vegeta made a pause, tossing Vegeta a sideways glance, a sure indication that a wicked remark was in the making. "Be glad you didn't fall for my brat for a son." Before Vegeta could muster a comeback, his father backhanded staped Vegeta. "I wanted you to come home. You must at least for a while. I have many things i need you to get done. Piccolo choice of Best Man leaves much to be desired. Defeats the purpose of best, doesn't it? Best at disobaying maybe, even though I believe that title does not have the right to belong to Kakarot." Vegetas father said looking towards Goku who was now getting th ice cream. "Ouch, you wound me, Father, So painful" Vegeta countered, clutching his hand to his chest as if suffering a heart attack. Everyone chuckled until VEgetas glare hit them. "Shut up." They did at the bone of the second. "Come on." Vegetas father turned and walked towards the door. "Your friends can come too." They smirked and smiled at each other before running to follow the King. They stopped in front of Vegeta and Bulmas new room, for he didnt want to stay where Trunks had died. "pack, We are going to go see the other kings." King Vegeta said before Radiz bowed his head and King Vegeta and Bardock walked down the long hallways.

Vegeta and Bulma packed there stuff, everyone but Goku was already in there waiting. "ah, so we get to meet some Kings." Chichi said holding Piccolos hand and smiling. He was blushing really dark. "Yes, Im kinda shocked you get to come along." Vegeta said glaring at Tien. "I mean other people, or aliens." Vegeta said and tien rolled all three of his eyes. "Done." Bulma said sitting next to Vegeta. "damn woman! All you are doing is leaving for a few weeks not years!" Vegeta said looking at the 4 bags. "Hey guys!" Goku yelled, barging in. "Are you done packing?" He asked. "Yes," Dende answered. "Okay! I really need a favor!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Okay, can you guys go and get some staples, bacon, and a globe?" Goku asked. "Those things have nothing to do with each other! I get the Bacon part. Im kinda hungery too." Vegeta exclaimed letting a drop of sweat go down his face. "Now, can you get them?" Goku said smiling big. "Why can't you get it yourself?" Chichi asked annoyed. "I have a date tonight, and I foolishly forgot that I have a deadline tomorrow for an art progect in art class that I barely started! You know tomorrow is the last day then we have work." Goku said looking at there shocked eyes. "We'll help ya out, right vegeta?" Bulma asked poking Vegetas nose. He snared but agreed. "And who's this lady that is interested in the fool?" Vegeta asked rolling his dark eyes. Goku was just waiting for the smiles to come, they did. "Oh, she's just some girl who's perfect for me, psh, whatevs, right?" ChiChi looked at Piccolo, she felt bad for being mean to Goku. She knew Goku was still in love with her. She cared about him, but she also cared about piccolo. And she was with piccolo so it was set.

"radiz, go tell Father Krillen and 18 will be at the store. So we must wait" Vegeta told Gokus brother. Krillen smiled and walked out the door behind Radiz but ran towards 18 dorm. Krillen had always had a huge crush on 18 now was his chance. They only thing was that she was an Android, or was she more a Cyborg. They called her an Android even though she had human in here. Krillen ran up the stairs to the 5th floor. Finally he stopped at the door and sighed. After knocking on it they talked for a bit before walking to the Elevator. 17, 18's brother came up. "Where are you going?" He asked glaring at Krillen. "to the store for Goku wanna come?" Krille nanswered smiling. "Sure." All of a sudden, 17 stops walking and frozen in place. "Oh my gosh!" his eyes grew wide. "What is it 17?" 18 asked looking at her brother in confusion. "Homework! I've got a load of homework!" 17 shouted. "I-I gotta get started on it!" He said turning around. "But you can't just leave me with Krillen!" 18 yelled. "Hey!" Krillen said. "I have feelings too, you know."  
"Yeah, yeah, enough of your Shit, but 17! I don't wanna go alone with Krillen here!" 18 aid looking down at the short teen."Oh c'mon Sam! Please! Do this for me?" 17 said, making his puppy-dog face. "Ugh, fine," 18 says. "See ya later." She pressed the button to the bottem floor. "Sorry..." Krillen said as they went pass the 3rd floor. "whhy?" she asked. "Cause you hate me." Krillen said looking down at his feet. "I dont hate you. It is just... I never.. well get to see my brother. And-" She was cut off when the door open. They walked out. "Ill get the bacon you get the stables and glob." 18 told him and he nodded.

Once they were done 18 met up at the front where Krillen was. "Ready?" She asked after paying for the stuff. "Yeah." They walked to the school. Along the way, 18 saw a faint light in a very narrow and dark alley. She stopped and checked it out. "Look, you see that light?" 18 said, pointing straight ahead. The light was faint, but kept changing colors. "Yeah, huh." Krillen said. "What is it?" He added the question as he stood next to her. "I dont know," She replied. "Let's go check it out." walking ahead Krillen jumped at the idea. "18, I don't think that's a good idea." He said thinking back to the whole Yang Soo Mi problem. Krillen groans licking the back of his hand. "And she still goes in. Nice!" He follows 18 into the alley. 'Ah only if I could stop and bath.' He thought licking his ther hand. "AWWW! THE KITTEN IN YOU IS COMING OUT! AWW!" 18 smiled and scrached behind Krillens ear. He started to purr. "aww your so cute." 18 smiled.

They keep going in. The alley keeps getting narrower and narrower as they walk in. Krillen finally notices. "Why is the alley getting narrower?" Krillen asked sniffing the air. "I dont know... I don know." She said looking around. "18 I have a ques-ahh!" THey started to fall threw the ground. 18 fell, hitting the ground, hard. Krilln on the other hand lands perfectly on 4 feet as a tiger. 18 groaned in pain. krillen lost shape with out wanting to. "What?" He asked out loud. 18 you ok-ah" Krillen started to say but tripped over something hitting his head. Knocked out. For the next 10 minutes 18 was trying to wake up the short teenage boy. "Ugh," Krillen started his groans. "What happened?" He looks around. It was pitch-black. "And where are you?" He blinked, he was able to see in the dark okay. But something was messing with his powers. "We fell into the ground!" 18 exclaimed happy that Krillen was okay. "There was probably a trap door there and I'm right in front of you."  
Krillen put his hands out in front of him. He grabed something... it was not a arm. "Let go of me! You Perv!" 18 yelled. Krille nquickly let go and blushed. "sorry." He said blushing in the dark. "It's so dark!" 18 shouted. "Don't you have a flashlight?" she asked. "Yeah, let me get it." Krillen dropped the plastic bag and grabbed the flashlight from his jacket. He smirked when he felt his camera. He always had a camera with him. "Hurry up!" She said getting nervouse. He switches the flashlight on and points it forward. There was a full-body skeleton in the front of them, suspended by two chains attached to the ceiling, which is attached to the wrists of he skeletal body. There was old dr blood on the bones. They looked at each other both screaming at the top of their lungs.

=Meanwhile=

"Where are you friends? It has been over a hour and half!" King Vegeta pased back and forth. "I dont know," Vegeta sighed. "Its not like Krillen to be late! Either that blots Android 18." Vegeta sighed again. "I hope there okay!" Chichi said worring. Gohan smiled at her before turning his head to the others. "What are we going to do?" Vegeta looked at his father then back to Gohan. Suddnly there was a a loud scream. It caught Vegetas ears. "Did you hear that?" Vegeta asked standing up. He didnt have to, his father, Bardock, Radiz and goku were all alarmed and looking towards the window. "what?" The others askd. "That was Krillens and 18's voice!" Goku said fearing for his friend. "Radiz, Bardock go sniff them out!" King Vegeta demanded and they nodded running out the window and into the streets.

=Somewhere=

Krillen and 18 fell to the ground then back away from the skeleton. 18 found herself clinging on to Krillen's arm. She let go immediately and scooted away. "Oh my gosh, look..." 18 whispered, walking slowly towards the skeleton, reaching an arm. "18 no!" Krillen shouted, standing up. The echoes bounced around the cave. 18 jumped turning and galred at the shorter teen. "Don't freakin' shout! DAMN!" 18 hissed. "Sorry... but dont leave me." Krillen winned like a baby. "Dont be a loser!" 18 rolled her eyes. "Great! Just great! Yang Soo Mi, Frezza and that minzy all over again." Krillen said in fake joy. One hundred percent pure sarcasm in his voice. 18 slowly walked to the corpse. She examined it carefully for anything that might be useful. Nothing. But there was a ring on the left hand of they corpse. It was red in the middle and in the center was a Japanese kanji. She took it and put it quickly in her pocket. She saw something behind it. The wall looked differnt. She touched the corpse and it fell, making a really loud sound. Behind it a few rocks fell to show a door. "Whoa! Look at that!" 18 exclaimed. "I know!" Krillen stared in awe. The door was a huge, made of stone and rock. There were intricate carvings of vines with leaves and grapes in the outer edges of the door. In the middle was a passage that was carved in cursive. Beneath that was an engraving of an outline of a hand. "What does that say?" Krillen asked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" Radiz came crashing down onto the sandy ground of the room. "Ah! Shit!" He moaned rubbin his butt. "RADIZ!" Krillen said, "Never thought I would be happy to see you.. no adfense." Krillen said flashing the light on him. "Who?" 18 asked "this is Gokus brother." Krillen smiled and 18 greeted. "Look at that wow." Radiz said walking to the door. "do you know what it says?" they both asked in unision.

"Let's see..." Radiz took a closer look. "Ah, it says: "Sometimes, brute strength is only able to produce a small hole." Krillen looked at the tall man. "Huh?" they said, both really confused. "I don't know either, uh all I know is that it is in the old word of the wolfs." Krillen said. "Great! We are stuck here with Radiz and 18 and there is no where to go!" Krillen felt like crying but he was to scared to. "But there's no turning back now." 18 said knowing she was right. There was a rock wall behind them and they were so far down that they couldn't even see the light from above; where they came from. "I gotta record this, Im so glad I had my camera with me." Krillen said, taking the camera out of the big pocket. "What?" 18 said. "We are stuck in a cave, and all you can think about is your video camera?" 18 was held back by Radiz from killing Krillen who just laughed nervously. Radiz smirked and let 18 go but she didnt attack just glared at Krillen. Radiz picked up the sack of stables, bacon and the glob and stuck it in the back pack.

"Okay, so are we going inside?" Radiz asked. "Yep," 18 said looking at Krillen, he was still recording. "Our only choice." Krillen added. They examined the door, trying to see how to open it. They pushed and pulled, but it was just not working. Then, Radiz noticed the handprint that was under the handwriting. "Hey, what's this?" he asked, and 18 smiled putting her hand on the imprint. It started to glow with light, the same light they saw in the alley. "Whoa!" she said. "What the hell?" Krillen said. Then, all of a sudden, it started to shake and rumble. "18, what did you do?" 18 took her hand off the door. "I dont know!" Then, they door slowly slid inward, then sideways, revealing a dark tunnnel. Then, it stopped shaking. Radiz smirked, "Let's go." They stepped inside together, 18 holding the flashlight forward when Krillen gave it to her. Krillen was recording so 18 made the lead.

Dead end.

"No!" Radiz said. "Damn it!" He punched the wall. The other two sighed. "Now what?" Krillen asked. "I guess we backtrack and try to find a new route." Radiz said closing his eyes. "But there aren't any new routes! Everything was either a right or left turn! There was no other op-" 18 stopped talking. "What?" Radiz asked, curious. "Why'd you stop talking?" Krillen added. 18 looked at where Radiz punched the wall. There was a tiny hole. 18 smiles, her smile that Krillen loved. "That's it!" 18 said laughing "What's it?" Radiz asked, very confused and Krillen put down the camera."That's it! Sometimes, brute strength is only able to produce a small hole!" 18 repeats the passage from the door. "You're the brute strength! That's the hole! Haha! Now, punch it harder!" 18 said hitting Radiz in the arm. "Gotcha, I can do that." Radiz says. He punched the wall, hard. The whole wall breaks down and reveals another door, which is identical to the first stone door they first encountered except for the writing. It was a different message. "Aha! Yes! Radiz, you did it!" Krillen yelled. He hugged 18 impulsively. Krillen realized what he was doing and pulled himself away. 18 had an eyebrow raised not annoyed way but in a confused on why he moved away. 18 did the same she did to the other door and it opened. They walked in and looked around. "LOOK! A WATER SPRING!" Radiz said running for it. He started drinking as much as he could. 18 and Krillen drank some too. "im tired." 18 said pointing the fact out. "yeah me too." Krillen said yawning. "Trn off the flash light and you two rest. I'll stay guard." Radiz smirked and they nodded. Krillen and 18 snuggled and Radiz sat next to them his backpack by his side, the flashlight in his hands.

=In the school=

"Radiz dissapered, he thought he heards something and ran down an ally i went after him but he was gone." Bardock said scared for his son. "Dont worry, we all will go check out." Vegeta said standing up. "Yo are not going alone!" Bulma said standing up with him. "But-" Vegeta started but stopped when he saw her face. "Father... I will be back, just wait here." Vegeta told the King who just stuck up his nose. "Son you and Bulma will go. The rest of us will go to King Kai. Meet us there." Vegeta nodded and grabbed a old backpack, putting 2 flash lights and a knife into it. Bulma took her cell and they ran out the door and followed the dircetions Bardock gave them.

=somewhere=

18 woke up. She opened her eyes. It was still dark. She tried to open them bigger. But they already were open. Then she remembered where they are. Deep underground where danger lurks. "Radiz?" She asked but all she got was snoring. She found the flashlight and turned it on. She flashed it towards the snoring to see Radiz sound asleep. "so much for a look out." She mummbled. 18 went to the fountain and washed her mouth and drank some more water. Then she heard Radiz wake up. "Mornin' "Lookout" buddy" she greeted in a pissed off tone. Radiz smirked. Krillen groaned awake sitting up. "Ugh, are we still in this place?" He asked looking at the Fountain spring."Yeah, we are." Radiz answered while drink form the fountain. Krillen got up and did what they did. He washed his mouth and drank some water. Then they gathered their things to get ready to keep going. Krillen started to record on the Flip camera. "What does the door say?" 18 asked."It says: "Haste Makes Waste." Radiz read. "What do you think it means?" 18 asked. "It's pretty straight forward," Krillen said. "I bet it has something to do with the next passage of tunnels we have to go to. Something to help us." Radiz smirked. "Yeah, probably." 18 agreed. "So let's go!" Krillen said smiling. Suddenly the walls started to shake and they heard a door open. "Quickly turn the light off!" Radiz told the and they did what the older man said too. "I hate this. I knew this was a bad idea. They never should have gone own this way!" A deep voice echo in the cave. "Shut up Vegeta." A girs voice defended. "VEGETA!" Krillen shouted and a light landed on them. "Vegeta! Bulma!" 18 and Krillen cheered running to them. Radiz walked slowly over, "I found them.." Radiz smirked a nevouse smirk and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yeah now it looks like we are stuck down here too." Vegeta mummbled. "Did you bring food?" Radiz asked and Vegeta shook his head. He didnt. "Damn..." Radiz mummbled to himself. "LEts keep moving forward" Bulma said smiling and walking to the door. "Haste Makes Waste" Vegeta read out loud and Krillen nodded. "yeah lets go." Radiz said.

Vegeta put his hand on the hand outline, which opened the door with shakes and rumbling. The door closed behind them as soon as they were a foot in. Vegeta pointed his flashlight forward. The walls were now made out of rocky, gray bricks with moss covering them, The ground was muddy. As they progressed farther into the tunnel, the ground turned into a dust road. A few hours they walked, they met their first split of the road. "Ugh, great!" Bulma said. "This makes this journey a lot better!" 18 moaned. "Which way?" Krillen asked. "I don't know! This is stupid! You should've stopped her from going into that alley when ya'll up there-" pointed up, "-at the surface!" Krillen frowned. "I did try to stop her! But 18 didn't listen to me!" Krillen growled "Well, it's not my fault that I'm curious!" 18 yelled. "Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?" Bulma jumped in. "At least I'm not a dumb cat!" 18 growled looking at krillen. "What are you talking about? I am one of the TOP monster protecters in the school." Krillen said rubbing his head where black hair slowly started to grow in. Like a buzz cut. "Your a damn cat! All you do is turn into a cat! That's all you can do!" Vegeta screamed and everyone looked at Vegeta shocked. "You know what? I'm gonna go! Take your own way. I don't need this!" Krillen stalked away into the left tunnel. "Eh, I don't need you too! I can find my way outta here!" 18 yelled. Then it was pitch black. Vegeta, Radiz and Bulma stod there. "Where is my flashlight... AHH that fool. He took my backpack!" Vegeta growled running after Krillen. "Grr!" Bulma yelled. They ran after Krillen. "What, you miss me already?" Krillen asked. "No!" Vegeta yelled taking the backpack. "You freakin' took the flashlight and bag from me! I can't see anything without it!" Vegeta growled.  
"Yeah, whatever," Krillen said. They walked for at least 2 more hours and then Vegetas flash light went out. "WHAT YOU DO!" 18 yelled at Vegeta.

"I didn't do anything!" Vegeta shouted back. "Must you always assume that I did something wrong?" Vegeta growled. "Yes, because you always do something wrong!" 18 growled back. She had never liked Vegeta, he never liked her. "You know what Bucket of bolts, I've had enough of you. You better shut that damn mouth of yours before I lose it." Vegeta growled making Radiz freak. "Hey guys dont fight." Radiz tryed bulma Krillen pulled Radiz back."Lose it? What are you gonna do, annoy me?" All of a sudden, there was a shout. The next thing she knew, 18 was on the ground, being pinned down. She couldn't escape. She felt nails go into her wrists. "Listen here 18, shut your trap,or I will shut it for you, do you want that?" Vegeta said, obviously angry. He let go of 18 and she backed away a bit olding her wrists. "Whatever," 18 said. Bulma slapped vEgeta accross the face, "Ah shit woman." Vegeta said as Radiz held up a flash light. "You dont attack girls like that." Bulma said putting her arms on her hips. "Woman your not the boss of me!" Vegeta snapped before walking to Radiz who was smirking the whole time like a fool. "Ah... nice Vegeta." Radiz joked and Vegeta punched his arm.

Vegeta widened his eyes. "Oh my god! That's it!" Vegeta shouted "What? You're gay? You really a woman?" 18 said sarcastically. "No! And stop it with the teases, or else." Vegetae said and 18 nodded. "Haste makes waste!" Vegeta exclaimed. "What?" Radiz, Krillen and 18 said in unision. "That's what we've been doing all along! We've been in such haste to move on that we're not getting anywhere! It's a waste!" Bulma explained catching on to VEgeta. "Your so hot when you become smart" Vegeta whispered in her ear. "So what are you saying?" 18 asked. "It means to get out alive, we have to put our differences aside for now and work together." Krillen said realizing what Bulma and Vegeta meant. "Oh okay." 18 caught on, she hated the idea though. Her working with Vegeta. Bulma ran ahead towards the walls and Radiz followed her pointing the flash light. Vegeta hit the wall and a block fell off. There was some light. "Move back." Vegeta demanded and he hit it again but he was not strong enough. "I'll help!" 18 said coming over and hitting the stone. Soon Radiz bulma and Krillen joined in and hit, pushed on the wall until it fell.

Vegeta smirked. There was another water fountain. Radiz rushed over and drank, Vegeta did the same. THe room was warm, had a nice feeling to it. To nice for Vegeta's liking. "See! Maybe if we weren't grouchy at each other, we could've finished this part a long time ago!" Krillen exclaimed, sitting down. "Yeah, I guess you're right," 18 said quietly sitting next to Krillen. They both were blushing deeply. "Well, you hungry?" Radiz asked with a devil smirk accross his face. Vegeta's stomach grumbled. "What do you think!" Radiz took the bacon. "We got bacon. I don't know what we're gonna use to cook it." Bulma went over and grabbed sticks and rocks from the ground. Vegeta laughed. "what are we going to do with that?" Krillen asked. Vegeta laughed harder. "We are going to start a fire, crome dome!" Vegeta mocked and helped Bulma set it up. "I have a lighter!" Vegeta said and turned it on. Lighting the wood. "Perfect..." Vegeta whispered and Bulma smiled at him. "You are really nice when you want to be you know. Im glad Im stuck in here with you." Bulma heard Vegeta chuckle and she looked over to see a light blush across his face.

They cooked the 5 pieces of the 20 pack of Bacon and each at there one. Vegeta stood up and walked over to the next door. Bulma and Radiz packed everything up inculuding the extra wood, and rocks. Vegeta read the passage. "Fear corrupts because things don't seem what they really are." Vegeta raised an eye brow at it. "Ugh! I hate riddles!" 18 exclaimed. It echoed a bit, immediately sending chills to their spines. krillen took her hand, "Relax 18." she blushed but didnt pull away. Bulma activated the door by putting her hand on the outline. After a few rumbles and shakes later, the door was fully opened. They entered, then the door closed behind them.  
This time, the tunnels were circle-shaped and wider. The whole tunnel was made out of a very black material. The ground was damp and squishy. There were different branches in the road already. One in the right, one in the middle, and one in the center. "Which way?" Krillen asked. "You pick, its your turn." 18 said smiling."Bulma... wannahelp me pick?" Krillen asked. Bulma breathed through her mouth. "Let's go." She stepped forward and into the right tunnel. They walked for a few minutes until they heard a rumbling sound in the distance. Then came a roar. It sounded fearsome and terrifying. "What was that?" Bulma asked, scared while holding onto Vegetas arm. Vegeta looked back and Radiz growled. "Vegeta...that sounds like something I dont want to remember." Radiz said. Vegeta blinked a few times before growling. "Could it be..." Vegeta trailed off. Then, another rumble came from the distance. This time, it shook the ground. Then, a powerful wind came from behind of them. "Run." Krillen told them.

They ran as fast as they can, forward. They had no clue where they were going. The tunnels were now branched out. Every time you took a branch of the road, there would be more branches. Vegeta lead the way, so he randomly chose branches of the tunnel. These weren't tunnels anymore. It was a maze. They stopped at a place where they were surrounded by branches. They were both struggling to get enough oxygen into their bodies. Once they got their normal breathing tempo, 18 spoke, "What do you think that was?" "I don't know," Krillen said. "But I don't think it's human." bulma added. "i think I do. And we are in its Maze!" Vegeta looked towards them. "You ever heard about Greek Mythology?" They nodded. "well you should not that it is not a myth! TRUST ME!" Vegeta tod them and was going to finsh but he heard nothing in the air. "Do you hear that?" Radiz asked. "No.. I dont hear anytihng." 18 answered. "Thats right... it is to quiet." Vegeta told them.

All of a sudden, another rumbling noise entered their ears, except this time, it was much closer. The roar was defeaning because it was too close. "It's here," Bulma whispered. "Oh my god! Run!" They ran into a random tunnel, pushing way past beyond their limits. They had absolutely no strength right now. Adrenaline was controlling them now. There was another roar. Now it was dangerously close. Krillen tripped, "Ah" krillen cred out and they stopped. "Krillen!" 18 cryed runnign to him. She grabbed him and pulled him around to a wall. A low but menacing growl came from where they were running from. It was way past dangerously close. It was here. Sam looked around the corner. She only saw darkness. She didn't want to point the flashlight because she was afraid it might give their location up. Suddenly, the monster appeared from the darkness. It was at least ten feet. It had the head of a bull, but a body like a human. The head was fearsome. It had two large, golden horns coming from it's head, the nose had a large nose ring, and the eyes glowed a dark red. The body was big and muscular, it looked like they could tear anything apart. It was wearing a tiger and lion cloth with gigantic sandals. It had a green and blue ring on its finger.

"What is that..." Bulma asked. "A Minotaur." Vegeta answered and they all gulped.


	11. ZOMBIES! Great

(Vegetas POV)

A distant grinding wakes me and my eyes snap open in alarm. I sit there for a moment, trying to recall the last few seconds of my dream. Most of its fuzzy but I distinctly remember shouting and mintaors and fire. I sat up from the ground and see Radiz staring at me intently, pausing from sharpening my blade. This explains the noise that had awoken me and I can tell by his expression he's also pleased there was no screaming. "What happen?" I asked shaking my head. "The fear covered are eyes. What we thought was a monster as just a cow." Radiz smirked and I rubbed my head. "What happen to me!" I asked glaring at him. "The last door was caught on fire, we all got throug but you fell into the fire..." Radiz stopped, I blinked a few times before looking around. "Why am I not burned?" Radiz looked at me and smiled, "Dende." He laughed and I smirked. "I know this palce... It is King's Kai's home!" I said standing up. "Where is Bulma?" Radiz stood up next to me, "Somewhere around here. Here is your knife." Radiz held up the sharp blade and I smirked taking it.

We walked out then I saw it, "VEGETA!" Bulma came running to me and hugged my neck. "Hey..." i chocked out. "I missed you." She told me, everyone was watching us. "Woman, let go." I tryed to say in a mean voice but it came ot clam. "Sorry." Bulma let go still smiling. "I leaned in a kissed her lips not caring if the others saw  
it. "How long have i been out?" i asked looking towards my father and Bardock. "6 months." Father answered bluntly. "Wow, I was really knocke out." I mummbled under my breath. "We have 4 months to find those Draogn Balls for you!" King Kai said coming over to him. Goku was laughing and smiling. "Right. Where do we start." I asked ready to go. "Well there is a problem." Radiz said placing a hand on my shoulder. "What?" I glared at them. "We got to talk to King Yemma." Father said. I hated that guy. "So! LETS GO!" i said walking over to my Father. "WAIT YOU BRAT!" Father yelled at me, I knew t stop. "Yes?" I asked. "You are not going any where until you train!" I rolled my eyes. "But Father!" I winned. "TRAIN THEN GO TO SCHOOL! RADIZ WILL LOOK! nOW GO. kAKAROT WILL TRAIN WITH YOU!" My father screamed at me and I bowed my head. "Yes Father." He then turned and walked away with Bardock behind him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (end of Vegetas pov)

This had to be a dream, Goku thought as he stared at the creature heading his way. Goku and Vegeta were training a room. In the room, they can change into differnt things. Make monster aprea and dissaper. "What is that thing?" he shouted to be heard over a particularly loud roar. "I think it's a mummy," Vegeta yelled back. "I think we should run..." Goku said in ruspy voice. "Gee, I wonder why," Vegeta said in a cold voice. "Perhaps it was because the creature was extremely dangerous," Goku said in response and Vegeta glared at him. "Hey Kakarot I wanna kill it." Vegeta said smirking. Goku looked at him, "Why hurt it?" Goku said sounding like a little girl talkign about a bug. As long as it kept the mummy over on the other side, Goku was happy and to fight it you had to be on that side. Vegeta beared his harp teeth and his ees Flashed green once before he attacked the Mummy, ripping an arm of, the he broke its neck. "There!" Vegeta said proud. "uh.. Vegeta." Goku said pointing behind the Prince. He turned his head to see 50 or more mummys behind him. Vegeta heard a roar and turned his head back to Goku to see more mummys over there. "Kakarot..." Vegeta pointed and Goku screamed. "Time to fight!" Vegeta turned and fliped a mummy over his head then ripped off its head. He attacked the others with full force. Goku howled as he turned into a werewolf attacking all of the mummys killing them faster than Vegeta. But Vegeta was having fun.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (vegetas POV)

The first week of the school year was going on slowly. Everything was a drag to me, all but Bulma. No, she was the only tihng keeping me sane. I needed her, I loved her. I could admit it to myself. I opened my eyes and looked over at Bulma, she was getting dressed. "Aww... school?" i moaned and she giggled. "Vegeta..im not going to class in my PJs it is 3 in the morning, og back to sleep." I looked over to see she was right, "Ah... whatever." I rolled over on my back and Bulma rested her head on my chest. Her skin touching my skin. It felt so right. "Woman..." i whispered and she looked up at me. "Yeah?" She answered rolling over ontop of me. Holding my hips down by her legs. "Have you ever been lost in words. Not knowing what to say, dont wanting to say the wrong things?" I asked her and then watched her place her arms on my chest and layed her head on them. I sat up on my elbows so our faces were close. "Yeah..." She said looking down at the scar across my collerbone. "Thats how I feel about you. I need you, for some reason you have changed my life. Im feel differnt, I feel... in..uh..love..." I mumbled the last part looking away. Bulma smiled and pulled my face towards hers before catching my lips in hers. "Always love you.. Vegeta." She mummbled before putting her face into my neck and falling asleep. I relaxed under her soft breaths before I driffed off to sleep.

Another night past, and another day of school beings, joy. I walk out to the bathroom and shaved the shadow of black hair growing under my chin. After gettign dressed I ran to the 2nd floor for my first class. I saw Bulma and Piccolo in the hall talking to ChiChi and I immediately head over. "Hey what's up with this place today, does it seem kind of….I don't know, empty?" I asked leaning against a locker. "Yea I was just telling Bulma, Principal Jan said a large portion of the student body called in sick today. Some sort of weird flu going around, It is attacking the monsters." Chichi explained. "Ugh, it's just not fair!" I exclaimed pouting knowing that I was cute when I did. "I want off from school too!" I pouded even more and blew out my cheeks like a 5 year old. Bulma giggled and poked my left cheek. "Vegeta just be glad you are healthy and aren't sick with a strange….well sickness!" Piccolo pointed out. "Whatever, this still blows and you know it. What are we even going to do today? With so many out sick we will have like 8 kids in every class?" I pointed out the fact. Goku walked over and chimed in, "that is a good point Piccolo, I mean I'm for school and all," I had to so I snorted at that, "but what can we do that won't just have to be re-covered when everyone gets back? And if we don't do anything, do we even need to be here?"I rolled my eyes. "At least if we are here we don't have to make up the days at the end of the year," ChiChi rightly pointed out."Whatever, let's just try and get through this…maybe we will just watch a movie or something all day," Goku stated hopefully.

The school was like a boring ghost town. We just sat in our classrooms watching various documentaries. It was a waste of time. After lunch all but Tien were all in what should have been history. Instead we were sitting there talking. We were the only ones there. Tien was one of the many sick. Suddenly, an announcement over the intercom went off. "Hello students, this is your principle. School will end early today, as a health emergency has been declared and the surrounding area. We were assured that everything is being taken care of, but for safety reasons all public buildings are being closed. Return to your homes with your familys or a friends home if you cant go back to your own home. Anyone who has an issue returning to their home at this time is implored to leave with a friend and contact their parents immediately. Thank you and have a pleasant day." THe intercom went off.

We all looked around at each other until Gohan final said, "Well looks like We going back with you Bulma." And with that we packed up our things and walked to Bulmas. Everything seemed ok outside. A few people were visible on the street, some of them coughing, but nothing crazy. Things did seem a bit deserted, but beyond that it looked like we just got out of school for no reason. We arrived back at the C,Cosrp. building and rushed up to Bulma's room. I had already met her mother and father. And so I interdouced the others. Her father found out about us being Monsters, when Krillen turned into Human and her mother and father saw. They were happy to get to know us, her father wanted to take some of mine and Gokus blood for tests. I agreed as long as there was not any test like the shit Frezza did to me. "HeY! Can we stay here too?" 18 came in with her brother 17. "Yeah!" Bulma said smiling and we went up inot Bulmas room.

Finding the remote, I turned on the TV to catch what they were saying. The reporter kept talking as the video expanded showing massive violence in the downtown area of Seattle, then are twn, then the school. People were running, buildings were burning, and the screams…the terrible screams mixed with the sounds of the burning buildings and some other sickening noise. It appeared as if one group of people were attacking and….biting the other group? This doesn't make any sense. I look at Bulma and she has the same dumbfounded look on her face. Bulmas father and Mother came over and stared at the screen. So did everyone else. "It appears as if the bodies of the recently deceased are rising from the dead and attacking the living. I repeat: it appears as if the bodies of the recently dead are coming back to attack the living. One bite, one scratch and the person receives the infection and will become and rise as one of these creatures. Please, stay indoors and protect yourself, your families. I never wanted to have to report this, but it appears as if we are all on our own. Good luck." The screen went to the emergency message screen. "Zombies... There attacking!" I said turning off the TV. "OH MY GOD!" Bulma yelled sitting on her bed. "Great! Brown boxes, secret under ground tunnals, now zombies! This is just a joy!" Chichi said shaking her head and crying. "Thats what you get for coming to a school for Monsters! Welcome to our life." 17 said coldly making ChiChi get angry. I was the assisan for the goverment and the school. So this, was a new mission. Assisanate the Zombies. Sounds fun, easy. I smirked and they all looked at me. "Sorry just thinking." i mummbled.

* * *

OMG SO MUCH GOING ON! AHHH MY HEAD HURTS BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	12. Training?

"Okay, we can escape here. Go down the ladder then right, left then straight." told the teenagers pointing on the map. "What do you know aout Zombies?" Bulma asked looking at her dad who was confused. "That there not supost to be real." Everyone groaned and Vegeta walked in, covered in dirt. "Hey why so dirty?" Dende asked, then they all smiled when they saw Tien standin behind Vegeta. "Hey you guys!" Hey greeted. "We thought you got turned into a Zombie!" Goku yelled in excitment. "No... just a cold." Tien smirked and then he looked over at Vegeta who was glaring behind him. "Vegeta went looking for his Father, to find his kingdom covered with Zombies. He found me up in a tree." Tien explained and they all looked at Vegeta in a sad way. "You Father is fine.. he has to be." Bulma said trying to make Vegeta feel better. "I dont care." Vegeta said in a dark voice. "Pack up, we are leaving." Vegeta demanded and they all looked at him like he was crazy. Gohan who was petting the black small cat that belonged to Bulmas father spoke up, "Why?" Vegeta glaced at him. "We are going to King yemma, King Kai is already there. So is ." Vegeta answered. "Why would we go there?" Bunny asked in her high voice. "He hasa safe ground until we can get pass all of this. They all nodded before packing. Suddenly the walls started to change to white and the grund turned white to. They people disapered but Vegeta. "The left door opened and his father walked in. "Training is over, you will finsh it later. Right now we found 4 dragonballs. Come." His father turned and Vegeta ran out.

"How was your training?" Bulma asked and Vegeta smirked at her. "Zombies are always fun." Goku came over with Radiz carrying the 4 DragonBalls in a bag. "Okay Who wants to go look for them now?" Radizasked and Gohan smiled. "ME!" He started to run and then jumped in the air turning into a hawk and flying. He came back at realizing he forgot sometihng. "Here." Radiz stuck the Dragonball tracker in the claws of Gohans foot then he took off again. Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked over to Krillen and Dende who was playing around, his eye wondered to Bulma looking her up then down. "So beautiful." He mummbled under his breath. "Vegeta ou know school startes in a few days right." Goku said like it ws nothing and Vegeta jumped. "NO WAY! I've been in that room for that long!" Vegeta breathed and they all laughed making him annoyed. "SHUT UP!" He yelled at them and they did. "Someone is upset." Bulma said making them laugh again. He glared at her but then smirked. "Yeah yeah yeah." Vegeta growled sitting down in a chair.

* * *

It was al training... or was it. Sorry for the short chapter.


	13. The book

(Goku pov)

"I hate going to libraries! Why couldn't you and Vegeta go by yourselves? Bulmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I asked well whinned as we walked the down the from the school to the sidewalk pass the stores, down the road and toward the library. "Because were all going to pass that test on this book! And cause YOU lost yours then lost mine then you lost Vegetas we are going to get ANOTHER ONE!" Bulma almost yelled back. Vegeta watched us with interest while smirking. "But!" i whinned even louder and was slapped by Vegeta. "Shut up you fool." i did what i was told. when Vegeta wants you o shut up, you shut up. "Stop." Vegeta demanded and we stopped. "What?" Bulma asked him. "We are not going to the public. "Woman, we are monsters. Last time Kakarot went to a human public place we almost were caught. Come with me." He told Bulma and I couldnt beieve it. It was one time. One time that I turned into a wolf wen I saw a cat. Only once. Vegeta and me and Bulma walked through a old park, down the trail then we stopped. "Watch." vegeta whispered and her ear, they loved each other i knw. Vegeta went over to a tree and lift a hand. A secret door opened and Bulma gasped. "Jump in!" Vegeta jumped in the door and then bulma. Finaly me. Once we were in the magic world, Bulma was officaly shocked. "welcome to the world of magic, Monsters, Freaks Aliens, Wizards, witches, trolls, elfs anything, this is the shopping place they come to. They even have schools here." I told Bulma who was still in shock. We finally reached the library. We walked into the place, me dreading it. I hated libraries. This was such a dumb idea. I looked around. The carpets were a gross puke-looking color. The walls were a dull white. A few dusty shelves sat next to the walls, looking untouched for centuries. 3 equally dusty tables sat in the middle of the room, with extremely old chairs resting next to them. A wooden door was at the end of the room. An old wooden desk sat in the back as well, with two worn books sitting on it. We seemed to be the only ones there. All but a old lady. "Ah i miss my training room." vegeta growled and I looked at him, "Me too.. those Zombies were fun!" I smiled but vegeta looked away. "What?" I asked. "I got a bad feeling about... this place here." Vegeta answered looking around.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked in a kind voice. "Yes were-" Bulma tried to say. I cut her off. I put my hand down on the table with a thud. "Well do you have any books or not?" I asked. "Vegeta" Bulma said shooting him a look as he made faces at a baby outside a window. The old women chuckled. "I have the perfect thing for you three, come with me," she said getting up daintily. Vegeta crossed his arms and I huffed. Like she could find anything we wanted to read, Bulma loved to read. Me? I hated it, Vegeta he couldnt care either way. Vegeta was a smart guy, he made all A's so did Bulma. Vegeta made about 5 B's in his life, well from the time he started going to Monster High. Me, well, I am not the smartess. My high is a B-. That is really good for me, oh well. She took a golden key out of her pocket and we to the wooden door. She unlocked it and led us inside. A light flicked on to reveal that we were in a small room, slightly bigger than a closet. The walls were a dark brown and the floor was a white tile. A polished table sat in the front of the room. A brand-new looking book sat on the table. "I dont like this..." Vegeta huffed under his breath while looking around. Bulma glaced from the book, pass me then to him. "Vegeta... I didnt really care for the fact we gave Goku that book." I rubbed the back of my head. "Well we are really just looking or a book called 'The war of the worlds'." I told the lad, "This ook had Twilight in it, in fact it is just what you need." Vegeta glared at her and stood proud. "You dont know what i need." Vegeta snarled at her, "You dont know me." The old lady turned her head. "I know all I need to know Prince Vegeta Kovu." We gasped, how did she know Vegetas name. "Ah... What ever." Vegeta said nevously as Bulma slapped his arm.

(Vegeta POV)

"Open it," she urged. Goku picked it up, and I stood next to him. Bulma looked over me, her hot breath on my neck. I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle up, but I ignored it. I also ignored the bulging erection in my pants, lucky that My pants were to big for me and nothing would show. She wrapped her arms around my to-thin-for-a-man waist. "What do I do?" The fool asked dumbfounded by the book. "Let me see it!" Bulma said annoyed as I was, she took it. She was now standing in front of me next to Kakarot. I uncrossed my arms and put my hand on her wait pulling her to me so she could feel the boner. I saw her blush deep. I held in a chuckle. Bulma gently opened up the hardback, revealing the first page. It was blank. She flipped through it. The whole book was blank! I was about to say something when I felt a pulling. I felt myself being pulled forcefully into the book. We all screamed as the book engulfed us. Everything sped past as we fell.

I hit the ground with a thud. I looked around, my eyes looked down at me. "what?" i whispered. Bulma, Goku and I were all in a cornfield. I was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved T-shirt and boots. Bulma and Goku were dressed in the same clothes as me. It was late at night, the moon was full. I got up, groaning. "Where are we?' I asked, quite confused. Bulma and Goku also got up, looking as confused as I felt. A loud voice came out of nowhere. "You are in the book children," the old lady's voice came from above, causing us to look up. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You have to finish the book to get out of it. This book is different in each chapter. You are the main characters in each story, and can do as you wish. You are in the first chapter, which is Science fiction. You must all find the end of the cornfield, when you do you will go to the next chapter. You will only hear me when you need to." the women's voice said. "DAMN THIS AND FREZZA! First Frezza, Yang Soo Mi, that damn box, oh that stupid mintoirs and now this!" Goku yelled dramatically on his knees. "You loser, listen we just have to get to the end of the corn feild." I told Kakarot while pulling him up forcefully by his arm. sadly we all fell down at the shock of a lighting bolt landing in front of us.

"What was that?" Bulma asked while resting in my arms. "I dont know...Woman." i told her, Kakarot stood up ready to fight. I glared at him. "It is Science fiction! Who knows what would happen!" Goku said and i soon understood. "Right for once Kakarot." Another lighting bolt hit but right next to Goku. We looked up at the sky and saw a storm, or what looked like a storm. It was odd the wind was blowing towards it... not away from it. "Science fiction, science fiction." I repeated, I was trying to think what it could be. The book we were in. The ground started to shake and it hit me. "WE ARE IN WAR OF THE WORLDS!" I screamed and Bulma jumped up. "what!" Suddenly a giant robot, came from the ground. "RUN!" Goku screamed and we started to run. As fast as we could run. I stopped and turned around and attacked it. "Run!" I yelled back and they nodded.

(Bulmas POV)

I was shot "Ah!" I moan, they shot me. I started to get up but fell again. I saw a red light hit next to me as I screamed. Goku was already at the exit and Vegeta was no where in my sight. I suddenly felt two arms around me as Vegeta picked me up. "Run!" I screamed. He picked me up bridal-style and carried me to the exit, the aliens in the robot started shooting at us all the way. Holy hell he was strong! "Woman! Dont do that again! Next time I might not save you, or i might not be here to save you." He warned me and I half smiled. We ran through the exit and into the blinding light.

(Vegetas POV)

I couldn't leave her, i loved her. The 3rd class wolf had already made it to safety, yet the woman was far behind. I saw the aliens shoot at her. She fell to the ground and screamed. My instincts kicked in and I suddenly was at her side. I carried her to the exit and into the blinding light. What was going to happen now?  
The light finally subsided and I saw that we were in a city. We were standing in the middle of a highway. Sidewalks were on each side of the road and the sun hung lazily in the sky. Skyscrapers and large buildings sat around us, along with stores. The only thing the city was missing was people. My head started to hurt. I looked around. Where was Kakarot? It started hurting worst. A voice startled me. "Either we're in an action thriller or some mystery story,' Bulma said looking around. I just now noticed I was still holding her. "Are you okay?" I asked looking down at her. "I'm fine Geta, I guess the pain only stays with you in each chapter, Thank you..." she said. With that I set her down. She looked around. "Where's Goku?" she asked. As if I knew the answer. "I don't know." I said still holding a hand on her waist. "So this is what going to a monster school is like, huh. Vampires, Werewolfs, Kittens, Zombies, Ghosts, Books that pulls you into the story, Secret tunnels under ground that have doors with ritals, yeah its just like noraml school." I started laughing at her. "Woman, thats what you get." I whispered, "Im what you get," i added while kissing her neck. "I really hate libraries," she said. I couldn't help but smirk, "You sound like Kakarot." i told her and she smiled. We both jumped as the old lady's voice came out of no where. I grimaced. "Some one has kidnapped Goku and you two have until the sun goes down to find him," the old woman's voice said. "God you're annoying lady," I muttered. "It's only going to get harder from here," the women said. "I will now give you clues, here is your clue for this chapter. You will find him where he would never be,' she said. Then it was silent.

We started walking. I walked toward one building and Bulma pulled me away. "She won't be that close by, don't you ever read mysteries?" She asked in a hiss. I shook my head and she smirked. "I read horror, action, Science fiction, But NO Mystery." I told her while using hand gesters. We continued walking. Bumla suddenly stopped a few blocks later, studying the area. She called out the things around her. I was silent. "A grocery store, an office, a hotel, a bar…" she said. she snapped her finger but I beat her to it. "The bar!" I said smiling. We broke into a run and went up to the bar. The roof was black and the building was square-like. The building was a light brown and a small patch of grass sat by the building. A worn sign read Sal's Bar. We went up to the door and I tried to open it but are hands touched at the same time. I pulled away and she chuckled.


	14. Horror Beach house part 1

There was Goku tied up to a chair in the middle of the room. Bulma rushed over to him and untied his mouth. "Ah.. thank you Bulma." Goku said smiling as Bulma got up lose. Suddenly the doors locked and the lights came on. "What is going on?" Vegeta asked looking around. Water tarted to fill the floor at a quick pase. "SHIT!" Bulma cursed and held Goku ran to the door. Trying to break it down, it didnt work. Vegeta tryed kicking it down, Nope. "WAIT! I GOT IT!" bulma ran over and pulled out a finger nail file and started to pick the lock. The door open and all the water came out. "Good job!" Goku laughed an Bulma smiled, "I know." She responded. "We gotta find a way out. "Look! A car, lets drive around until we can find a way out!" They ran to the car but stopped when they saw who was inside. "KRILLEN! PICCOLO!" They screamed at the same time. "Well.. it looks like we found them." Krillen said nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "Found them? We oly been gone for about 30 minutes." Goku said in confusion. "Uh-no... you have been gone for over 2 hours. So we came looking for you." Goku and Bulmas eyes widen. "Let me guess. You found a little old lady that told you to open a book and now you are in it?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms and they nodded. "Well... at least we are all together. Did the others come to look for us?" Bulma asked and Piccolo and Krillen nodded. "Where are they?" Vegeta asked looking in the car. Piccolo pointed to a hot dog stand where Gohan was pigging out on the free hot dogs, and the others glaring at him. "Hey you guys!" Goku yelled and they ran to him. "We need a bigger car." Bulma said and they all laughed.

"Over there." Radiz said. He pointed to a big van. "I'll drive." Vegeta told them as they got in the car. The keys were already in but was not on. Vegeta started it up to see it had a full tank of gas. "Lets go." he said smirking. "Wait.. there is not room for all of us... we will take the other van over there." Dende told them and Vegeta nodded. "Now.. lets go." Vegeta took off as the others got in and took off as well."18!" yelled a very angry Vegeta. 18 was leaning over Vegeta to look at herself in the driver's mirror. Vegeta, who had been driving for the last 30 minutes trying to find a way out, found this incredibly distracting. "No one wants to die because you distracted the driver and made Vegeta drive into a tree," said Tien and 18 glared at him but stopped and sat back in the passager seat. "Why don't you use your own mirror sis?" questioned 17, her big brother. "Because Vegeta's is cleaner than mine," answered 18. The van fell silent. "I'm sick of driving." It was Vegeta who broke the silence. "I'll drive," offered Goku. All heads turned to him. "No," they simultaneously chanted. They praticly died last time Goku drove. He went pass over 10 stop signs, almost hit anything near or in the road, Bulma thought she was going to die. Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, 18, 17, Tien, and Krillen was in this van.

=meanwhile=

The second minivan followed behind the first, all was silent. Gohan was in the middle of a very intense D.S. game, Piccolo, ChiChi and Dende sat in the back, while Radiz drove. "We're so quiet" said Dende, "Even Radiz is quiet" he pointed to Radiz. "I'm driving" said Radiz smirking. Dende turned to Piccolo. "Let's play rock, paper, scissors" Piccolo smirked. "Sure," Piccolo replied in his deep vice. And they were off in a very 'competitive' game off rock, paper, scissors. ChiChi was glaring at Gohan. "You know playing vide games ruin your brain stop." Gohan ignored her and ChicHi growled but her eyes went to the road again. "Ha! I win," Dende cheered. "Whatever." Piccolo said back. Suddenly the old woman's voice echoed and both vans stopped. "You are in for a scare in this one. Be ready, cause the next story starts now. remember work together. You will be staying in a old beach home for a while. Good luck." Her voice cut off and the others looked at each other. Vegeta started driving again and so did Radiz. "whatever it is... we are closer to the end. of this damn... book." They nodded. The 2 minivans drove along a path, a large beach house rose up in front of them. The monsters and two girls poured out of both minivans and onto the lawn of the house they would be staying at for the story."Yay! A beach house," sang Goku while he was skipping up to the door. "Vegeta where's the keys?" asked Bulma. Vegeta glared at her but walked up to the door and looked around. He could not find them.

Then realization struck him. "You mean we're locked out of the beach house?" asked Bulma as if reading his mind. "Yeah" Vegeta said.  
"And forced to camp out with no food or anything" 17 asked adding on to the drama with his voice. "Yeah" Vegeta answered again. "Where doomed" ChiChi yelled falling into Piccolos arms. "Yup" Dende agreed. "I did see people pull up next door," 18 said while 17 hada rm around her shoulder. "And ask what? Ask if we can stay with them?" asked Vegeta in a demanding tone. "What if they say no?" asked Bulma while she covered her face, "Yeah" Krillen added. "They can't say no," said Vegeta, "Causw we are not asking." Vegeta crossed his arms. "But-" Bulma began. "NO!" Vegeta said glaring at her. The others looked at him with determination.

=Meanwhile=

Sullia widened her eyes. Monsters...more monsters had just come out of the mini vans next door. At first, she just stared. But when they started walking toward their beach house, Gohan was with them. "There are more..people in this book. MORE! Maybe they can help us... OH MY GOD! Gohan! He is taller...oh and look at those muscles." She said as she ran down stairs. She flung herself down the slide and banged into Luna. Sullia just pushed her twin aside and kept running, Luna followed and grabbed her sister's arm, "What?" Sullia smiled. "Gohan is here... the book." Luna smiled and they ran. "What's your problem?" Destine joked as luna went by the kitchen. This made Luna backtrack and walk awkwardly into the kitchen. "GOHAN!" said Luna who was jumping up and down. She had the biggest crush on him. They had been stuck in this book for at least 2 years. Ot in the real world it had to be 4 years. Bella, who was helping Destine make grilled cheese, stopped and stared. "Do you mean... uh...mean…" she started but kept stopping. "Yeah," Luna finished and Bella, Sullia, Luna and Destine ran out the door, not with out Destine giving Bryson the spatula.

"What are you talking about?" Bryson called after them as he walked in to see Luna jumping up and down and saying 'Yeah'. There was no reply, and so, Bryson was left standing in the kitchen holding a greasy spatula with a very confused look on his girls had by now, got to the door with Mattie and flung it open. The boys and 3 girls was waiting behind it with Radiz about to ring the doorbell. Tien and Radiz took a step back and Tien said, "Hi." And Sullia nearly fainted she liked Tien. "Hi um, we got locked out of the beach house over there and" Dende started. "Sullia?" Tien butted in. "Hi... Tien." she blushed and Destine put her hand over her face. "Anyways," 18 cut in. "We were wondering if we could stay with you because we got locked out of our Beach house." 18 sad while looking over to her brother. "Welcome to the book." Mattie told them and they gasped. "Come in..." Bella offered and they stepped aside ot let them in. Destine waited til they were in before shutting and locking the door.

* * * * * * * * *

* * *

* * *

* * * *

After they told each of there stories on how they got into the book. The girls took the group to meet the boys that were staying there too. "Okay this is the boys rooms... uh Vegeta don't open the door." Destine said smiling. "Your not the boss of me." Vegeta snarled and tried the door but Destine hit his hand away. "Listen here Prince Vegeta, you are staying here with US. We are in charge of the home right now. Back off." Destine said getting annoyed. By the looks of the group Bulma gulped and smiled at Destine. "okay." Destine opened the door and poke her head in to make sure the boys were in there. "Hey you guys. We have guests." The boys looked at her. Destine took that as an okay nd let the others in. "Hey." Goku said smiling and Bryson smiled. "Hi." the 4 boys said in unison. "This is Arllie...he is a Dragon. This is Bryson..he can break down a building with one scream so dont make him mad. That over there s Josh...he is a human. So is Candace he is also human." Mattie introduced them all. "A dragon? COOL!" Gohan said looking at Arllie. Vegeta pressed his back against the wall. "WE already know who you are... Vegeta and everyone else... We use to go to school together reemmber?" Josh said and Vegeta nodded. Vegeta looked at Arllie in shock, the boy still had his short blonde hair, blue eyes but he was taller, skinnier, even his voice had changed a great deal.

He looked over to Bulma who was talking to Bella. "Hey... time to sleep." Candace said loud so all could hear. They all nodded, all the boys had one room. The girls had the other. "So... you been stuck in this book for 4 and a half years? Bulma asked Mattie in shock. They all nodded. "Time to sleep." Destine demanded taking over and sounding like a mother. They nodded, Mattie already told them that Destine was like the mother of the group. Explained about how Destine, Bella and Arllie would fight.

It was now 3am to the clock that was in the girls room. ChiChi open her eyes at realizing she had to use the bathroom. Sitting up she slowly walked out, making not even one sound she snuck to the boy's room and stuck her head in. All asleep. She then ran quickly to the bathroom by the girls room. She had an early pee break when she saw it.

~~**~~

* * *

* * *

Bright and cheerful Luna woke up with the feeling that something she dreamed a creepy dream that night but she couldn't remember what it was. She decided to start her day by sliding down the slide. The wafting aroma of breakfast greeted her in the kitchen. Destine, Dende and Bulma was making pancakes. Flashing Dende one of her bright sunshine smiles, she grabbed a plate and dug in to a purplish pancake. The sweet taste of blueberries accumulated in her mouth and was then followed by the soft batter. Delicious she thought and had similar thoughts while she was eating the raspberry and strawberry pancakes. Once she was finished, she put her dishes in the sink. She turned to see Mattie run into the Kitchen. "I propose to having a beach party!" Mattie exclaimed. Arllie, Josh, Goku, and Piccolo that were now Inhabitants of the beach house were already in the kitchen. "That would be nice, Destine? Any more pancakes?" Arllie asked looking up at Destine. Who smiled, "Yeah." She layed down two blueberry pancakes in front of him. "Anyone else hungry?" she asked as Sullia came in. "No." They answered and she nodded sitting down next to Arllie with one pancake. "Yeah beach party," said Josh, "Or else why would they call it a Beach house?" Goku smiled and agreed. "wait...Dont forget! We have to get out of this book! That old woman said we would be in for a scare!" Piccolo said sounding logical and serous. They glared at him. "Until then lets have a party" Bulma said and they all agreed. "Lets eat first." Vegeta said coming in with the other boys and girls.

After breakfast, the girls went upstairs to change into their bathing suits. Once everyone was in their respectable suits, they walked outside and toward the water. Vegeta holding Bulmas hand, Goku, Gohan and Krillen were talking, Destine, Mattie, Bryson, josh Bella and Arllie were to gether, the others were in random places. "I declare war on Josh!" yelled a determined Destine. Josh responded by diving under the water and swimming away. "Coward!" Destine yelled after him. She then turned to the 3 warriors Josh left, Candace and 17 and Goku. But her eyes were on Goku and Candace, She sighed, "I guess I'll take you two down." Then she splashed water in their faces. "Nooo!" yelled Candace, then he jumped on Goku and wrapped his legs around him. "I won't let you hurt GOKU!" Goku stumbled backward and was brought down by Candace's weight. Candace was skinny but when he jumped on people he uses all the weight to hold them down. Laughing, Destine fell back and floated for a few minutes. Josh came up behind Destine and drive. He grabbed her legs and pulled her under, she came up laughing and Josh started to laugh to. Everyone was in the water but ChiChi, and Krillen. ChiChi who came out of the beach house a few minutes ago looked tired, she was mute, not talking. she sat there and watched them closely.

Across from the road the land sloped into a small beach, to the right, it sloped up into a 7 foot high ledge. The water was deep in front of the ledge so it made a perfect spot to jump off from. Bryson jumped of the ledge and landed with a splash in the water. ChiChi and Krillen was sitting on the beach by themselfs. Candace who had now untangled himself from Goku, looked up and asked, "Krillen are you coming in?" Krillen flashed a nervous smile. He was a cat, he didnt really love to swim but he got up and walked into the water leaving Chichi to sit there. "What is with ChicHi?" Goku asked Piccolo. He looked over to his wife before shaking his head. She has been like this all morning. Piccolo and goku was worried. "ChiChi? Are you going to swim?" Piccolo asked and she looked up. Across from the road the land sloped into a small beach, to the right, it sloped up into a 7 foot high ledge. The water was deep in front of the ledge so it made a perfect spot to jump off from. "No it's ok, I can't swim very well." After glancing around, Piccolo smiled. "I could teach you," he offered. "That would be nice." then she inched her way toward the water. Goku looked away hurt that she was in love with Piccolo not him, but he still kept a smile. He was happy for them.

=meanwhile=

Destine stood in the kitchen, trying to find the bag of flour. She had snuck out early to make cookies. After she found all the ingredients, she started to bake. She made two batches of dough but after making them she realised she made way too much. "Destine! Why did you leave early? Did you really think you could just sneak away?" called a voice from the hallway. Destine smiled, it was Josh. The boy walked into the kitchen. He took one look at the cookie dough and his annoyed look turned into a wide smile. "Cookie dough fight!" Destine yelled "You're insane!" Josh laughed and Destine giggled. Josh grabbed some dough and threw it at Destine. Laughing, Destine returned the attack. After a while the others joined one they came in and it became a crazy fight. After an hour every one collapsed on the floor. Destine got up and ran up to the girls room. Luna got a vision and smiled, "Some one is going to die!" She shouted cheerfully. "WHAT!" Krillen screamed. "Oh.. Luna and Sullia are not only twins there orical twins, they an see the future. Luna sees bad and Sullia sees good." Bella explained and they nodded. "Who?" Vegeta asked sitting up. "I dont know." Luna frowned. "But Destine is going to be kissed today." Sullia said in a dull voice. "WHO?" They all yelled at once but Sullia didnt know.

* * * *

* * * * *

* * * **

Bulmna sat at the top of the stairs. It was 7:00 a.m. no one was up, or at least, that's what she thought until Vegeta sat down beside her. Bulma turned, then smiled and kissed her love. "Die mortal!" yelled a random voice. "What was that?" Bulma questioned. "Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Good thing he's actually being quiet, whatever you do, DO NOT walk in on him while he's playing his games, he's extremely loud." Vegeta said kissing Bulmas neck. "What about when he loses?" Bulma questions. "He doesn't." Vegeta said raising an eyebrow. "Gohan beat him." bulma chalnage. "Yeah, well then Gohan's crazy." Vegeta leaned and kissed Bulmas lips. Licking her bottem lips wanting to enter. She allowed him too. The battle was at hand, Bulma was winning. Finally Bulma broke the kiss and Vegeta groaned in annoyances. "Woman..." He whinnied trying to kiss her again. "No... Vegeta." She said giggling before she kissed his nose. "HEY! INTO THE LIVING ROOM!" Piccolo said poking Bulma in the arm and they walked down the stairs and sat in the living room.

Radiz was lounging on the couch and looked extremely bored out of his mind, "Ok every now has to name who they would date! Unless there already dating. Out of the boys here. Girls only." said Radiz smirking. "What if I don't want to?" asked Destine glacing over at the boys nervously. "Why don't you want to?" Dende turned toward Destine while making a cute face. He was already adorable. "Stop that. You look like a chipmunk, and to answer your question, because you would probably throw a pillow at me." she answered glaring at Radiz. Radiz and Dende pouted then Radiz said, "I'll promise not to." Destine laughed and nodded. "Josh or Krillen, because they doesn't do anything." Destine smiled to herself, but that smile was wiped off her face when something was flung at her face. Her head snapped towards the the boys in the room. Goku's arms were still extended, one shoe missing. "You promised you wouldn't hit me!" She pouted. "No Radiz promised. And you said with a pillow, that was a shoe." Destine stuck her tongue out at the playful teen, meeting him halfway on the scale of childishness.

"Well my is Goku because he doesn't throw things at me," said Bella smiling and Goku hugged her. "That's because you don't say stupid things," Destine shot back. "Your point?" Bella laughed back and both girls started a staring contest. "Mine is Bryson" Interrupted mattie, "My mushroom!" She smiled. "Aw thanks," Bryson said as he walked over and ruffled Mattie's hair. Then hugged her tight. "I think Tien is cute." Sullia said. "I think Gohan is really cute." Luna said blushing and Gohan hugged Luna then Sullia jumped in. "Huh, did someone say my name?" asked Tien as he appeared from the kitchen, followed by Josh, Arllie, and 17. "Hey, what are you guys doing without me?" asked Tien, then he ran over to join the hug, enveloping the 3 in his arms. Arllie rolled his eyes and sat down next to Destine who was followed by Josh. Krillen hugged 18 and 17 smirked. "Yah, what are doing to my sister?" 17 asked. He too then ran over and basically attacked them while laughing. "Krillen, I'll save you!" Candace yelled. At that point, Destine fell of the couch, and rolled on the floor, laughing hysterically. They were piled up on top of each other and 18 was on top. "Ah... Vegeta is so cute." Destine said smiling as Vegeta did a monkey dance for Bulma. "You think Vegeta is cute but not me?" asked Goku, looking very appalled.  
"As I said," said Destine, "when you use that cute face you look like a creepy chipmunk" A second shoe went flying shoe went flying across the room, but this time, Destine ducked. "A violent chipmunk," noted Destine. Goku, having run out of shoes, went to find something else to throw at her. But Goku and Destine continued to throw random objects at each other. Mattie threw a pillow at Goku then Bryson threw one at Mattie. Soon everyone was in a pillow fight. Afterward, Josh walked up to Destine and asked, "Want to go play video games?" Destine nodded and they snuck out of the room and went to the game room.

After 19 trys Josh won. "HA! Beat you." he cheered and Destine shook her head, "After 19 times." Josh looked at her. "You counted?" He asked and Destine blushed. "No...why did you keep losing and why are you slurring your words?" Destine had jut noticed that Josh smelled of some type of beer or whisky. "Nah... I am not slurring my words. Why... you think I am drunk or something." Yes that was what Destine thought. "Come here." She leaned in an sniffed him, he reaked of the smell. "What were you drinking?" Asked Destine. "Nah just had a few beers that's all. I am fine." He said smiling sheepish smile. "Come on.. bed time for you." Destine helped him up and she brought him to the bed room the boys were staying in. Everyone was in the living room. She layed him down and rubbed his shoulder for a second then started to get up. "Wait... im not tired." Josh said yawning. "Yeah... haha. How are you feeling? Huh?" Destine asked poking his cheek. Even though Josh was drunk he still was nice to poke. "Good," he leaned in a kissed her. Destine froze the moment his lips met hers. She was scared to move. "You're a good friend." He said pulling away then falling into a sleep. Destine walked to the room and threw herself on her bed. Then she screamed into her pillow. Bulma then popped her head into the room.

"What are you yelling about?" Bulma asked. "Josh kissed me, he was drunk. He is drunk." Destine responded quickly. "What?" Bulma asked in shock. "Josh, he kissed me," Bulma's eyes widened and she sat down. "Do you like him?" Bulma asked and Destine shook her head. "He is drunk." Destine answers and Bulma nodded. Destine closed her eyes and relaxed. Bulma and the other girls came into the bed room falling asleep. All but Chichi who sat up and watched them closely.

=meanwhile=

"Josh is drunk dont touch him." 17 warned but Vegeta being the cocky bad ass went over and kicked him lightly and his food got bit. "AW SHIT AH!" Vegeta yelled grabbing his foot and jumping around. "He tried to tell you, Vegeta. But do you listen? No." Arllie said smirking like a jerk. Krillen rolled over and threw a shoe at Gohan. "Hey.. turn off the light and throw back my shoe." Gohan glared but did what he was told to do. "Goodnight." Dende told the others boys who got in bed. "whatever." they all mumbled back.

* * * * * * * * *

* * * * * *

* * * * *

Breakfast was good and everyone was having a good time. By now, they all had gotten used to some of daily 'routines' and learned some valuable lessons. Like to never take Destine's phone or computer, she's on YouTube all the time, and Destine on a phone or computer hunt is a death sentence. Also, get out-of-the-way when Goku and Vegeta pranks one of the members. That too, is also a death sentence. Living with each other was starting to feel, normal? No, definitely not normal, they were in a horror book. The thing was, when 18 sat down at the computer, the house was silent. Dead silent. 'Peaceful,' she thought. She liked the peace and quiet, in fact, Piccolo was having a nap on the couch and she didn't want to disturb him for that sole reason. 18 opened her Email and found she had a new email from the old lady.

"One of you is the next to die. Find the exit, get out. The killer is still there, waiting. You have gotten new friends." 18 read it and closed her email. She sat there for a short moment until she heard a scream. "GOKU!" 18 whipped around. Piccolo had jumped off the couch, soaking wet. Goku stood smirking, holding a giant empty bucket. Piccolo ran at Goku who ran away. Halfway down the hall, he jumped on the werewolf and they both fell. "Boys, shut up! Piccolo's sleeping!"Bulma yelled from upstairs. "Not anymore!" 18 yelled back. Bulma walked out of the girls bedroom. "Hey, you're right," she said. At that moment, Vegeta flung himself down the stairs, followed closely behind by Destine, who was yelling. "Give my phone back! VEGETA GIVE IT BACK!" Both of them landed on top of Piccolo and Goku, who had landed in front of the slide. Bulma walked down the stairs to where Destine was, she was still trying to get her phone back. Giggling she sat on top of them and said, "Who ever thought I'd ever sit on top of a Prince of wolf's." Bulma laughed and took Destine's phone from Vegetas hand.

"Woman get off me now!" yelled Vegeta. "Nah," Bulma replied. "Damn, it why are you so heavy?" Goku asked trying to breathe. "You're just too weak." Destine flashed him a smirk. "You're not helping!" Vegeta yelled. "GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE! AH VEGETA GET OFF OF ME!" Destine was now getting really mad. "I will once the woman gets up." Vegeta could get free but he didnt want to hurt Bulma. "I cant breath!" Goku gasped. "Well! You are just to weak." Vegeta said hitting Gokus head. "I'm underneath all of you!" Bulma and 18 high-fived each other as Bulma bounced up and down making Goku growl. 18 stood up and took the phone from Bulma and then sat back down on the chair. "AH YOU BI-" He started but stopped when Arllie walked in. "Everyone! HEY!" Mattie yelled and then started laughing Arllie yelled in laughter with Mattie, Bella emerged from the basement followed b the others. They paused when they saw the Goku, Piccolo, Destine, Vegeta and Bulma human tower. Destine finally got bad, all too much. She screamed and Bulma got up. Destine pushed Vegeta off her and ran to snatch her phone back from 18. "Anyways," said Mattie, "look at what I found!" The short girl turned to them and Bella who held up some boxes. "Beer!" Bella told them and Destine who got her phone back glared at them. Vegeta joined Bulmas side and started kissing her neck. "Stop it." Bulma giggled and Vegeta held her waist.

Being drunk, everyone agreed to playing the game known as 'push people around the fire'. "No guys, this is not safe. We can play tag, like after the fire is out, please, everyone, sit down!" no one listened to Destine and they proceeded to make a circle around the fire. "No stop! This is not good!" Destine yelled watching them trying to push each other into the fire. Someone pushed Arllie from behind and he fell toward the fire. Luckily his arm only touched the stones around the pit. "Ouch!" He yelled, his arm flaming red. "I'm going in!" Destine stood up and walked towards the house. Vegeta took Bulmas hand and they went in too. Bulma was a little drunk but Vegeta, Destine and Arllie was not drunk at all. ChiChi had not come out of the room all day, Josh was getting over his hang over and Luna and Sullia were playing a board game, not drunk.

=in the boys room.=

"So everyone else is drunk and we are the only ones not. Besides Chichi?" Josh asked rubbing his eyes. "Yeah... they were playing death games. Trying to push each other into a fire." Arllie said shocked. "Not anymore! no one would go..." A drunk Bryson said poking his head in. We are going to watch tv." He walked out of the room and they heard the TV turn on. "We have to get out of this damn book." Vegeta said and they nodded. "Well we have been here for 4 years."Luna pointed out and Sullia glared at her. "Thank you for pointing out the facts sis." Sullia said while rolling her green eyes. "We have too." Bulma stated and they agreed. "Has any one notice anything different about Chi?" Bulma asked after a long wait. THey all nodded. "Something is wrong.. with uh he-" Destine was cut off by a scream. They ran out of the room and into the Video game, TV room. "I LOST!" Goku yelled while throwing a fit. Destine and Josh laughed and Arllie smirked while shaking his head.

* * * * * *

* * * * * *

* * * * * * *

* * *

"Everyone! ChiChi is missing!" Candace's deep shriek echoed throughout the house. "Ace, buddy old ace, you better have a damn good reason to wake me up so early in the morning!" Destine yelled from the room. While getting up. "Destine! ChiChi is M-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Candace yelled back. The girls walked out of their room. "That's impossible," 18 reasoned, "She's dead." When everyone gathered in the living room, Candace showed them the empty couch. "18, is this a joke? Because it's not funny, She is not dead. She didnt die!" said Krillen. "It's not! She was dead in the fire last night. I walked out smelling smoke and realizing the fire was still going and when I put it out chichi was laying in it DEAD!" 18 shouted, practically crying. "We should send out a search" Radiz decided. "Wait," Mattie stopped them "She can't just, walk away, I mean, she is dead. Did anyone move her?" Every looked at each other and shook there heads. "i'll go look for her." Piccolo said looking down. "I'll help." Goku agreed. Everyone all agreed on going to look for the body of ChiChi. "I knew you should not drink." Arllie said shaking his head. Bella punched him in the arm and Arllie winced. "Shut up." she told him. Bryson and Mattie headed to the attic.

"So you really think she's up there?" Mattie asked looking around. "She could be anywhere." Mattie sighed, then started her way up the stairs. When they entered the attic, she coughed. It was so dusty up there. Every footstep they made seemed to stir up a mini tornado of dust. Only two small windows were in the attic. Which made the room dark and it was hard to see. Throughout the attic were boxes and chests. On top one box, was a very old computer. "Hey, it's a computer! i think! IT IS SO OLD!" Bryson yelled. He started to push random buttons on the keyboard. "why won't it work?" he yelled and grabbed his hair in frustration. "Because you have to turn it on first" Mattie explained. "Ok, wait, I found the power button... Never mind, that was something else" by now, he was holding the monitor over his head. Mattie rolled her eyes, "I'm going to leave before you-" CRASH! The door that had been wide open, slammed shut. Mattie turned around. The monitor Bryson had been holding had fallen to the floor, sparks flying. The screen was blue. "I turned it on!" Bryson announced scarasticly. "Uh, no you broke it" Mattie replied laughing. "Oh..." Mattie returned her attention to the door. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Um, Mushroom where- DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Bryson was about to poke the monitor, which still had sparks flying from it. He stepped back and said, "So, you were saying?" Sighing, Mattie said, "Where Locked in, the door won't open." his eyes shot open wider than ever. "What?" his head snapped toward his girlfriend, his still eyes wide in surprise and a trace of disbelief and fear.

* * *

There we go! Sorry to take so long!


	15. horror beach house part 2

"Krillen, come on!" 18 yelled, both of them were on the stairs leading don into the basement. "B-but it's dark! It's dark, dingy and cold!"Krillen replied. "Okay, but you're going to get scared standing on the stairs, alone," 18 yelled than skipped down the staircase. A spider fell on her shoulder and she screamed hitting it off her. "18!" he screamed and then practically fell down the stair case. "My hero..." 18 mumbled. Krillen landed as a small white kitten on the stairs. He looked up at her and meowed and purred. 18 smiled and scrached his head, then walked into the darkness. "Meow! Wait for me!" Krillen yelled turning into a human form but forgeting his tail. The two of them walked through the basement for a ninja amount of 30 seconds until they crashed into what they thought was a china cabinet, and fell over. "AH!" Krillen screamed, "monster!" He was fast a small kitten again as he jumped in 18's arms. 18 rolled her eyes but held the kitten krillen any ways. She was not scared until she heard a scream. Footsteps were heard as Destine walked down the stairs. "What's going on?" Destine asked, sounding just like a mother as she crossed her arms.

The only thing they did was scream. "Children, calm down," said Destine taking the mother roll once again. "HEY I THOUGH I WS CUTE!" yelled Krillen as 18 put him down and he was human again. "KRILLEN, it's another monster!" 18 whimpered as she shoved Krillen towards Destine. "GUYS IT ME!" Destine gulped turning on the light. A second scream came from somewhere in the basement. "AHHHH!" all 3 of them yelled. Krillen jumped back into 18. "Hey... Destine, when did you get here?" he asked chuckling nervousl at the annoyed face of Destine. The girls glared at Krillen and 18 shoved him aside and walked toward the scream. Destine followed an opened a door and starred. Inside was Luna, she was kneeling beside a glass box, no, coffin. Inside was, ChiChi. Even though the room was dark, light seemed to radiate from her. In fact, the coffin seemed full of light. The scent of death was strong. You can't really describe the scent of death, you just know it when you smell it. Behind Destine, 18 and Krillen were trying to see past her. When they saw the contents of the room, they too were struck with horror and awe. Destine blinked a few times before taking a step back towards the other two. "W-will it open?" Destine stuttered."I tried" Luna answered. " It won't lift either."

"Everyone!" 18 yelled to the rest of the house. "We found Chi!" A few minutes later, the rest of the household came downstairs and filed into the room. Everyone displayed signs of shock. "How..." gasped Dende. Bella was standing next to Arllie who was wided eyed and in shock. "Well at last we found her, lets go home and out of this book now. im leaving bye." Arllies rude voice rang and he started to walk out but Bella grabbed his arm. "Get your butt over here!" He tone was angry and scared. Her face read all. "YOU ARE NOT GOING ANY WHERE!" She cried and a tear started to fall. Arllie put a arm around her. "Dont touch me." She growled and he let go fast. "Yes ma'ma" He answered back. Luna ran over to Sullia and they hugged for a while. Everyone even Vegeta was looking sad. Destine on the other hand didnt cry she just stood there looking at the body. Josh walked up to her and shook his head. "im...sorry." He whispered and Destine hugged his waist he hugged her back. "Okay... Thank you." Destine broke the hug and looked at Chichi one more time. Before trying to open the coffen.

Everyone just stood and stared at ChiChi's gave up and backed away. Bulma started crying harder and Vegeta hugged her tight. Never wanting to let go. This had gone far, to far. He never liked Chihi but she was Bulma's friend, he was going to get them out of this book if it is the last thing he did. Eventually Bulma stopped crying and said, "There's nothing we can do. The best thing to do now is leave and let Chi... rest in peace." THey all nodded and left. Goku stayed around while everyone left. Tears stained his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said, Piccolo placed a hand on Gokus shouler. "She loved you... you know. She really loved you...not..me." Goku looked up and Piccolo lead him to the stairs. No one felt like cooking, so they just ate cereal. Although, no one really ate much. After breakfast, Tien stood up, took a deep breath, "We have a decision to make. We could tell the police... Or not" tien voce brought thier eyes to him. "The public would know eventually. It's not like we can go home and say ChiChi disappeared," 17 answered. "Well, actually, we could." Gohan pointed out. "We shouldn't lie about someone's death!" Bella firmly established. Sullia spoke up, "Where all missing one crucial point, The book... this book. We have to get out of it. Trstyn died cause of this book! NOW CHICHI!" They all looked at her. "Who is Trisyn?" Radiz asked raising an eyebrow. "He was one of the one to come with us... he was the first human to know about... the magic world. He died entering this book." Bryson answered and they all nodded.

Piccolo was the first one to speak. "I don't think it would be a good idea to lie about this. It would probably be better to-"

"Oh shut up Piccolo" 17 interrupted instantly. "Telling the truth would do nothing but harm. Your life is stressful enough with all this monster, protecting, jobs, not letting any one know. Not to mention ChiChi's death. If the human public found out, than your life would get even worse. We are not suppose to be found out! Why would you even think of the POILCE! WE ARE MONSTERS! NOT NO DAMN HUMANS!" Destine gared at him, "yeah we are monsters but Bulma, Josh, Bryson, Mattie are humans! Not to tell you about CANDACE!" 7 sat back down when Destins voice started to yell. She glared and hit the table. "Lets get out of this damn book!" She grolwed and Vegeta smirked. "Im in. once we get out we can use the dragon balls to wish everyone back." Goku remembered Yang Soo Mi problem a while back. Candace took in a deep breath and spoke for the first time in a while. "Where is Mattie and Bryson?" They looked around they didnt see them. "Mattie most likely just need time alone and Bryson went to se eif she was okay." Josh reinsured. 'they have been gone all day. Where are they?' Josh thought to himself.

=in the attic=

Mattie was lying down on the floor beside Bryson. They had spent the day searching the attic, lots of the boxes they found were filled with old clothes and books. For the first time, Mattie wondered who had lived here in the past. Most of the dresses she found in the attic were long, old ones, that in her opinion, looked kind of weird. She didn't know much about American history, but they looked like they were from the early 1900's. There were also some suits and jewelry. In one box, they found an old photo album with pictures of a young man and woman inside. The man had what seemed like blond hair, but it was hard to tell because the photo was black and white. The woman had darker hair, brown, maybe black. In all of the pictures she beamed radiantly and was almost always by the man's side. They looked like a happy couple. After the photo album, they found an old chess set and several crates of beer, they both agreed that they would only risk it if they absolutely needed to. Now, Mattie and Bryson were lying down, trying to get some sleep. They had found old sheets and cushions and were using them as pillows and mattresses. It was so humid in the attic that neither of them had to worry about being cold.

Mattie had been lying there for several hours yet couldn't fall asleep. She was too scared. The book had seemed like a death wish to her. Everything had seemed slightly unreal. And now, she and Bryson were stuck up in an attic, with no food or water. How were they going to survive? Mattie turned over to face Bryson's back. I'm scared" she said in a quiet voice. It took Bryson a while to reply, but when he did, he said, "Me too." He turned around to face her. "Can you hold me?" At that moment, Mattie felt like a little girl again who wanted her parents. And she was too scared and lonely to feel embarrassed. Maybe Bryson did too because with only a moment's hesitation, he extended his arms and wrapped them around Her. After a few minutes, he started stroking her hair. Mattie was finally able to sleep.

=In the living room.=

Bulma woke up yawning. Then she found herself lying on Vegeta's chest with his arms around her. She opened her eyes wide open and fell off the couch bed. "Huh?" The prince said as he heard a loud 'thump' He looked at her weirdly. "Did you fall off the bed?" he asked with a mocking grin. "Ugh…shut up. That hurt." Bulma said getting up. "Wait." Vegeta said as he grabbed Bulma and pulled her back onto the bed. "It's only 1:28AM….its too early…" he wrapped his arm around her. "Ugh…get off." Bulma said struggling to break free. She was still upset by ChiChi and Vegeta had been going insane to make her better. "I will not! not until you kiss me and smile for me. Then lay back down and go to sleep." Vegeta said making his puppy-dog face. Bulma sighed she loved him even if he was a soft teddy bear and then a bad boy around everyone else. He was really sweet he just dint show it much. It felt comfortable being hugged by her Prince. Bulma kissed Vegeta and she layed her head on his chest. "uh-huh smile." Vegeta said poking her cheek. Bulma giggled and smiled widely. "There we go." Vegeta whispered kissing her again. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden..?" Bulma asked letting him kiss her neck up and down. "Ah..just. I dont want you to.. uh..." Vegeta tryed to find the words but couldnt. "Show me." Bulma told him and he smiled kissing her lips as passionate as he could. But, he yawned. "Vegeta!" Bulma laughed hitting his chest. "I just realized im tired. Go to bed, up in the room with the girls." Vegeta demanded getting up then stalking to the boys room. Bulma hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. "I love you." She said before walking up the stairs. Vegeta smirked and walked into the room. He jumped in the bed he shared with Goku who bounced off and hit his head. "ow.." Goku said getting up on the bed again and falling asleep.

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at the time, "ah..so early." He sa up straching his head and yawing. His eyes shot out and he looked around. "Were is Brson?" He asked as he looked over to the place he slept. He got up and went to the bath room. "Not in here..." he said. "Um, guys," Vegeta called out to the room from the bathroom. He got a series of moans for an answer. "What?" asked Radiz, half asleep. Vegeta took a deep breath, "where's Bryson?" The reaction was instant. The lights were on, with the other boys searching the room. The racket must of woken up some of the girls because Bella, Bulma, and 18 appeared at the doorway. "What's going on?" Bella asked groggily, her eyes were still closed. "Bryson is missing," said Vegeta. Bella gasped, then a horrifying image came in her head. She ran downstairs and was partially aware of someone following her. She threw open the basement door then rushed down the stairs. The image of Bryson in a coffin scared her to death, but when she opened the door to reveal ChiChi's tomb, Mushroom was nowhere to be seen. Relief flowed through her. "He's not in there... right?" Bella turned around to see that Arllie had followed her downstairs. Arlie and Bella ran up stairs and the group stopped for air in the living room.

"What about upstairs?" Vegeta asked. "Checked," said Luna. "And the attic?" Sullia asked. "The entrance was bolted down and had a padlock. He couldn't of gotten in, even if he wanted to," Goku explained. "Is it possible he left the property?" Bulma asked. "I don't think so," answered Destine, "it's not like him to just... leave. Not without telling anyone first" They all looked down. "Let's think," 17 broke the slience, "where was the last place everyone saw him?"

"The night of ChiChi's death," said Josh. "I saw him in the morning when we went looking for ChiChi," Dende said. "Yeah... He was partnered up with Mattie," said Krillen, "right Mattie... Mattie?" Gohan called out. Everyone looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Come to think of it... I don't think I've seen her since we went looking for chi..." Gohan continued. "Oh... Gosh. I bet they went looking for Chi and went missing together. They might be hurt or injured and unable to move." Bella reasoned more panicked. "Time to use it... monster way. Kakarot, Radiz." Vegeta said smirking in a split second they were wolfs, vegeta stood there and looked around. His eyes were that beautiful green again. "Kakarot.. take the back yard. Radiz front. Me? I'll handle in here." They all agreed and gohan smiled. "I'll help he said using his power to become a bloodhound. "Welcome. Lets go find two humans."

About 3rd minutes later they all met up. "Find anything?" Goku asked they shook there heads. "There is no smell a all here. Only i can smell is Chi." Radiz said. "Lets eat breakfast." Vegeta answered cooly and ran to the dinning room. They had cereal for breakfast for the second morning in a row. The only problem was, they ran out of milk quickly. "Rllie, go get more milk," Bella complained. "Why me?" he asked. "Uh…because you're closest to the kitchen," Josh replied for her.

Arllie rolled his eyes and said, "yeah, whatever," then got up to get the milk. He entered the kitchen, then got a glass cup so he could get a glass of juice. He opened the refrigerator and froze. The interior of the refrigerator was covered in blood. As he looked closer, he saw that the jars where also filled with blood. What use to be a jar of pickles was now a jar that had an organ floating in blood in it. Across the back of the refrigerator, the blood was wiped off to write the words, Who will be next? Arllie dropped his glass, which fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, the glass shards digging into his legs. He looked at himself and the air caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe. The palms of his hands had two deep cuts in them. Blood oozed out. Then, to his amazement, his hands healed himself. But soon after, they reappeared and a cycle of cuts, then healing was born. Each time a long gash was made, it healed itself. And each time it healed itself, it cut open once more. He was a dragon, he could heal himself but why was it coming back over and over again.

When he awoke, he was on a soft, white bed. A lady in blue clothes and a white mouth mask stood over him. She had brown-ish blonde hair, she was not real pretty bt not ugly, and her body was a twig, skinny. She started to talk in english, but her pronunciation was bad so it was hard to tell what she was saying. "Hello, My name is Mrs. Taylor. I want you to tell me about what led up to your injury. Your friends say they heard you scream, then ran into the kitchen to see you lying in a pile of glass." Arllie groaned. Why is this lady so annoying? Sighing, he answered, "I was getting juice out of the fridge… and… when I opened the door, the refrigerator was covered in blood. I screamed, dropped my glass and fell to the floor. When I looked at my hands, the where gushing blood and healing themselves repeatedly. After that, I blacked out."

"Arllie Monroe has anything drastic happened recently in your life that could explain for this occurrence?" The lady asked. Arllie hesitated, but then said, "no"  
The lady pursed her lips, "I see," she said. The lady then got up and left. Once she left the room, Bella, Candace, Josh, and Destine came in. "So, you're up," Destine commented, "you scared us half to death" Bulma added. "I scared myself," Arllie muttered. "So, the doctors say you have schizophrenia, that's a serious case. We could have a mad man living in our house and not even realize it," Bella joked. "Bella!" Destine scolded and hit Bella's arm. "Hey, I'm just saying, schizophrenics are mental people," Bella said, trying to sound serious. "Arllie," Josh started, "none of us think you have schizophrenia. We think it has something to do with the last few days"

"Yeah… me too… hey guys, where are the others?" The blonde boy asked. "Back at the house. When we saw you, me and Candace carried you to the car and those two…" Josh pointed to Bella and Destine, "jumped in the back. We left immediately. Cause you know Bella and Destine LOVE you!" Candace made kissy faces when Josh finished. Destine and Bella glared and crossed there arms. "The point is once we get him out then we will leave. We still have more chapters." Destine said and they glaced at her nervously. "Oh…so when are we leaving?" Arllie asked. The others exchanged glances. "Um, well," Destine started, "the doctors want to keep you here for a week or so…" Candace finished. "…WHAT? No! I can't stay here! None of the Japanese doctors can speak english very well so it is hard to tell what they're saying. And what will I do? All I have is my phone and… wait… WHERE IS MY PHONE?" Destine sighed, "You left it at home. Wait.. where is my phone?" Destine started checking her pockets and glared at Josh. He smiled and handed it over. dEstine ripped it from his hands. "Can I please go back with you?" Arllie asked and Bella sighed shaking her head. "Im sorry." she said he looked sad. "But... I want to get out of this book. I want to go home. Please! PLEASE! Wht if they found out I was a dragon?" Arllie asked and Destine glared at him. "No going Dragon. They cant find out. You have the blood, and the body of a human. They only way you can turn into one is if you change. Trust me you wil lbe fine." Destine said giving a thumbs up sigh to him. Candace was off in the back dancing to his MP3 when he saw something move. He looked closer to see a lady bug. He sarted chasing it around. Bella glanced back and raised her eyebrows in worry. The fight brought her back to Destine and Arllie.

"Please?" Arllie begged. "no." Destine growled. "Please?" he tried agian. "NO!"

"Pleas-" he was about to ask again but Destine cut him off. "MONROE! ARLLIE MONROE! SHUT UP! I'm the oldest and I say no!" Destine growled seriously thnk of putting the blonde nag in a coma. "But you're not even that much older than me. We share the same birth month. and only a DAY! older... Destine... please." Arllie was scared they could tell but destine ignored it. "you act like our my MOTHER but you are NOT!" Arllie growled and Destine made a quick turn and a small ball of fire came towards him. "aH!" He screeched and tryed to get it off the blanket. Destine slapped her hand down and it was gone. There was barely a trace of the burn on the white sheet. With that, Destine stormed out of the room. You could faintly hear him down the hall, being lectured by a nurse about being too loud. Not that she actually understood what the nurse was saying. "Uh…" Arllie moaned. "You will be fine. As soon as we can we will get you out then we will head to the exit for the next chapter." Candace tryed to calm down Arllie.

=At the beach house.=

"Oh god, did he have visions or something?" Bulma asked. "Yeah...something about the inside of the fridge being gory" Candace muttered. A sudden silence filled the air and made it hard to breathe. No one wanted to believe anything from the past few days. Unfortunately, reality had a way of sticking with you. Once something happened, there's no turning back the clock. All you can do is brace yourself for the future. "I think I have a plan!" 17 said coming out of the living room. "What?" everyone asked in unison. "We run." He answered and 18 slapped her brother and kicked him and he got her in a head lock.

* * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

Vegeta sighed, and continued his way down the stairs to the living room. Once he reached the bottom, and found that Bulma was not in the living room, he continued his way into the kitchen. After looking around for several minutes, he found her outside, in the small garden that was in the backyard. She was kneeling in front of a pink tulip, her hands barley touching it's pedals. Vegeta couldn't help but smile at her. He kneeled down beside her and lightly kissed her. Bulma was a bit surprised, but quickly smiled. Her cheeks where lightly tinted with pink as they always did when she was close to Vegeta. "I should call you tulip now, cause you are a beauitful blue tulip." Vegeta teased poking her head and then running his fingers in her blue hair. "Aw, that's sweet," Bulma replied kissing his lips. "So Tulip, did you have a good night's sleep?" Risa's face darkened and she turned her head away. How could she tell him the truth? Because the truth was, she stayed up most of the night, worrying about Vegeta he had gone into surval mode, he also was now showing his feelings. It was so native to him. Bulma turned her head back around and said lightly, "Pretty good, I woke up a few times but I still managed to get some wonderful sleep."Vegeta sensed that wasn't the truth, but he also sensed that Bulma didn't want to talk about it. Vegeta heard a noise and looked towards the house. He thought he saw something. It was a dar shadow. It was coming closer and closer. "Hey Woman, do you want to go for a walk?" he asked pulling her up. "A walk? Um… sure, but where?" she asked in turn as Vegeta shoved her away from the up coming shadow. Vegeta looked back and said, "I saw some paths in the woods. They looked pretty romantic." he took her hand and they ran towards the woods area.

Vegeta guided her to the edge of the property and through the line of trees that started. After a few minutes, they had found their way onto one of the paths. The forest was composed of birch trees and pine trees. Dead pine needles littered the path. The birds could be clearly heard, their songs ringing through the forest and echoing off of the plants. Bulma couldn't help but smile. Nature was such a beautiful treasure. Vegeta looked over at her. Her happiness filled the Prince with joy. This was the Bulma that Vegeta wanted, the one who beamed and smiled elegantly, that still had some rage. Not the scared, hopeless one. Bulma's fingers laced around Vegeta's and she let out a sweet laugh. Vegeta stopped her and started to kiss her. He loved her, amazing what he never knew he could feel until her. She was his life, and he was determine to get her safe out of this nightmare.

=Some where in the woods.=

Josh poked Destine. "I don't like this idea." he mumbled and Destine hit at his hand. "Shut up and wait." they walked towards a old camp sight where the old lady use to live. Last night she had Bulma look up about the old woman who got them in the book. Of course nothing. But when Destine brought up the internet for the magical monster would they found her quickly. She once wrote a book. she died no one ever saw her again. That was how simple it was. But Destine was sure this was the book she wrote. "I dont want to be here it is cold and creepy." Josh breathe out. Destine laughed and hit the boys arm. "Relax, Im here to protect you." Destine said and josh said back, "Yeah right." they both laughed. Destine saw something... a book. "What is this?" Josh asked picking it up. "I dont know but thats our first clue! We going to bust this mystery like SCOOBY DOO!" Destine shouted and Josh rolled his eyes. "I will be Freddie." He whispered. "Why?" Destine asked. "Cause then I will tell you to run!" He yelled grabbing Destine arm and then ran foward. Destine looked back to see the old lady standing there. "AHHHH!" She screamed running ahead of Josh. "WAIT FOR ME" Josh picked up the pass. Destine took off into the air as a giant phoenix. She flew down and swept Josh up. They flew ntil they were at the beach home and Destine fell to the floor with Josh following. THey landed on the grass with Josh on top of her. "ah... you weight." Destine gasped and Josh smiled nervously. "Your breath stinks." she moaned turning her head from him. "Aww really?" He asked smelling his breath. "Nah! Just joking... so you getting up off?" Destine wondered and Josh was about to get up when he saw Vegeta and Bulma come holding hands. "Uh.. what happen?" Vegeta asked. "Not what you think!" Destine yelled shoving Josh off of her and waling inside. "Uh.. huh." Bulma winked at Josh and the 3 laughed.


	16. horror beach house part 3

Its been a month since Bryson found that the attic bolt tight lock could be broken by his mighty scream. It had been a month since ChiChi had died. It had been a month since Arllie had gotten out of the hospital. It had also been a month that they had been in there. They had tried to get out but they just couldn't. They had finally gotten into there own beach house. The boys were staying in the other and the girls in the one they had been staying in before. While the other. Destine called them her house, and then Vegetas house. Over at Destine's 'house' Destine and Josh were playing video games. Mattie and Bryson are in the girls room. Luna is playing on her own iPad, while Sullia was watching her. 18 was were ever. And, Arllie is in the other room with Bella.

"its been .. a long time since were alone, huh?" Arllie said finshing packing his clothes from the room. "uh.. right." Bella said jumping on the bed and turning on the tv. She turned to face him and threw a pillow at him. Arllie pouted and seated in the bed. "What is up with you?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow at the boy. Arllie was blushing and he would not look at her straight. "why are you like this...?" Bella asked again this time sitting up and facing him. "Nothin so anything new going on?" Arllie asked while waving his hand in the air. "Ah..Arllie." Bella glared at him and Arllie covered up his crotch not wanting to be hit there. "Tell me what is your problem!" Bella glared. "Well... nothing, really. It just because...uh." Arllie smirked and tackled Bella holding her to the bed. "Cause you are so bautiful." he told her and leaned in for a kiss butt instead got a head butt. Arllie fell back holding his head. Bella took a pillow and hit him. "You little perv!" She said, she was not mad but annoyed. "Ahem .." Bella turned her head and saw Candace. Arllie looked up and smirked. "Uhh, Hey..Candace.." Arllie got irritated when he saw the brown hair boy, standing on the door with his crossed arms. "Playing each other eh? Most likely just Bella try's to kill ARllie again." Candace said and was seated at the other bed, grinning at them.

Bella laughed and Candace grabbed a book and walked out saying goodbye. Bella glared at Arllie and turned the tv up and surfed the tv stations. She found Death note and started watching it. Suddenly she heard a small sniff and she turned her head towards Arllie. He was trying not to cry but he lost by a bit. "Are you oaky?" Bella asked worried. Arllie was still her friend even if he was annoying. Arllie didnt answer, 'dont lose it...dont cry.' He told himself. Bella watched him stand up and then she asked again, "Are you alright, Arllie?" With that he lost it. The tears he had held back from the past 4 years. From when Tristyn died in front of him, when he found out he was a freak, a monster. When they got stuck in the book. It all came at him at once. Bella stood up and went over to him. She hugged him holding him tightly. She felt bad for Arllie she had watch him hold back his anger and feelings for 4 years. "Was it me? did I hurt you? i was just trying to get you off...Im sorry i know am a jerk." Bella said and Arllie shook his head. "No it was not you... it wuld never be you." Bella pulled away and looked at him funny. His eyes were showing that tears had came, and his cheeks were rose red. He shook his head and looked down. Bella squeezed his shoulder and hugged him again. "It ill be okay." She told him. Arllie took in a deep breath before looked up at her. She too had cryed a little. She hada small tear going down her face. Arllie started to whip the tear bt froze. Bella chuckled lightly but that stopped when he leaned in. And they kissed. Bella shoved Arllie away and backed up into the wall. "Im.. sorry." He whispered getting ready for her to hit him, instead she turned and walked out leaving Arllie alone in the room.

Arllie walked out with his clothes and pass Bella. HE didnt stop to look at her he just kept walkign. He ran over to the other Beach house and to the room where he was staying. Josh had showed all of them the book that they found at the old camp sight. It was a diary. Arllie was still creeped out about it. He jumped on the bed and looked towards the wall. He sat up after a few when the door opened. it was Vegeta. Vegeta went to his bed and fix his it and his clothes. Arllie did the same. "I kissed her." Arllie broke the silence. "What?" Vegeta asked while hanging up a shirt. "i kissed Bella... but she shoved me away." Arllie answered while folding his pants. Vegeta glanced at him and smirked. "Give it time." Vegeta answered and Arllie said, "Your right." With that Arllie went to the bathroom. When Vegeta lift his bed foam, he saw something black. He was so curious so he picked it up. A black-covered diary... a small note fell out of it. He picked it up and read, "How to get out of the hell hole for a book! My life, your death." Vegeta looked at the diary again. He opened it, however the back pages are empty. Except the first page.

" Legend has its own place .. "

Vegeta read the first Sentence from the first page. He raised his one-eyebrow. It was really weird to him. "What the hell is this?" Arllie asking taking the book away from Vegeta and reading. "Well... I will believe anything." arllie sighed. "ARLLIE!" Candace shouted, going to the room to tell him something. He found him, but he tripped and fell, because of the box infront of the door. "Ace!" Arlie was still sitting, watching his Candace trying to get up. "are you .. okay ?" Bryson came in. "Im fine. Give me a hand please, Mushroom." Bryson rolled his eyes a the nickname. He was called Mushroom by Bella now everyone called him that. Arllie took the book from Arllie and looked at it again. "A notebook?" Bryson asked. "its a ... strange notebook.." said Arllie. Vegeta passed the notebook to Bryson to take a look.  
They heard Radiz calling Bryon. "yo Im here!" he raised his head to see radiz at the door. "Hey take a look of this.." Bryson gave the book to Radiz who raised eyebrows at it. Vegeta showed them the note that came with it. "it is said that 'Legends has its own place' ... What the hell?" Radiz said reading what the first sentence said in the diary. Bryson took the book. He raised one eyebrow. And flip the other pages. Its still the same, its all blank. "ahh?! Its empty!" H yelled and Vegeta rolled his eyes. He stopped up and walked to the girls beach house to talk to bulma. She had just woke up from her sleep and was sitting watching Destine and Josh mindlessly play games. All of the boys in the beach house went over to the girls. Then they all went over to the boys.

They talked about the diary, both of them. tHey talked about the book, they even talked about ChiChi's death. "how could that be..." Piccolo was telling something. But it didn't let the candyman boy finished his sentence, because they heard something fell in Vegeta and Arllies's room. The boys beach house was bigger. A lot bigger. They had 5 rooms, a living room, a dinning room, a slide, an attic, a basement and a old music room. So Vegeta and Arllie got one, Josh, Tien, Bryson and Candace got another. Piccolo and Dende had one. Krillen, Goku, Radiz had another. Gohan and 17 had the last. "..what the hell is that.." 18 asked seated back and seated beside 17.  
"Are the people are here?" Destine ask them, "Say your names old to young." She demanded. Then everyone told their names, one by one, oldest to youngest. Everyone turned their back. Vegeta looked at the clock, and it was 12 straight midnight . So he felt a weird feeling... "Think about this... we are in a freaky magic book. We just happen to be in a horror story. people have died here. And the 2 diarys are creepy as the shit." vegeta said glaring towards the rooms.

"Maybe thats just a rat .." Krillen said out loud but Luna butted in. "Thanks no rat, thats a treat. I had sorry." Luna said and Sullia glared at her. "AH! Guess what Arllie is in love with Bella!" Sullia blurted out at getting the vision. They all looked at Arllie who glared at Sullia. "Uh...no I don't... no I don't love Bella." Arllie tried but they stopped when glass break. They looked around. "Uh..." Destine said as they looked at her. Then they heard something again, but it sounds like more broken glass. "Alright... i'll go. Stay here you guys." Destine rolled her eyes and stood up she slowl walked towards the door of the room. "Who are you?" Destine asked through the door. "HELLO! WHO IS IN THERE?" She yelled through the door. Then another thing fell again to the room, then more stuff broke. Everyone is really frighten. Covering their ears. Vegeta stood up and hand Bulma in his arms. He looked at Destine who was now away from the door an backing towards the others.

"Let's check it.." Vegeta told Destine after the breaking stopped. Vegeta, Destine and Bella moved to check the room. They went to the room door and Bella opened it and saw a box fell from the high cabinet and a pile of book in the other side. Vegeta stood up and checked the room. And he saw the same thing. He called Arllie. "it is nothing just a box and stuff fell." Vegeta said as he walked into his room. They all laughed and walked in with him. After cleaning up, Vegeta realized something horrible. "WE DIDNT EAT DINNER! E HAVE BEEN TALKING TO MUCH!" He yelled as his belly rumbled soon Gokus did the same, then Radiz, soon all the boys. Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll cook." She told them an Destine followed her.

(18 POV)

"Hey guys since we're done eating our dinner let's tell some stories" I drank my soda "Like what?" Destine asked while drinking her water. She didnt like were this was heading."Scary stories!" Bryson suddenly jumped out of his seat "Yeah let's tell some scary stories" Goku added. "no.." Destine said she knew this was a bad idea. "We are in a scary story, when tell them?" Piccolo stood up for Destine and dende agreed. The didnt listen. "Tien your first" Josh smiled at Tien. "You know what guys" Tien leaned forward "What?" All of us looked at him. A few minutes later Tien finally speak after eating. "I just saw a girl... Wearing bloody clothes, carrying a doll that's full of blood" Everyone was silent "Seriously?" Gohan asked Tien. Yes, I think in our school.. There's even a rumor that when you go home late at night... When you past the toilet near our room... You can hear a girl crying" Tien was serious when he tells us the full story. But then something dropped, all of us were afraid and surprised. Destine was about to shout but then Josh covered her mouth. I think they liked each other. "What was that?" Vegeta turned back. Radiz shook his head and with his shoulders up

(Arllie's POV)

"What's wrong?" Bella turned on the lights on the porch and walked out rubbing her eyes. She saw it was me sitting on the grass and started to turn not wanting to deal with me at 3am. "I.. I just saw something" I stood up and rubbed my eyes. "Don't tell me you saw a girl" Bella covered her mouth and yawned. "No.. It wasn't a girl.." I opened the door and went outside. "Then what is it?" Bella asked walking over to him. "It was a lady... But her face wasn't clear" I went back inside and closed the door. Bella was next to me. I held in my breath. "Are you sure... That.. That was a girl?" Bella asked as she got in the bed that Arllie was sleeping in.  
"Yes, I'm sure" I looked at the window. After that I went back to sleep, hoping that it was just my imagination... Bella went back to her room with the other girls.

I opened my eyes to a blinding liht. i blinked a few times and looked over to see Vegeta had all the lights on. He had to have over 30 books lying around. I looked over to the clock to read 4:27Am. "What are you doing?" I wondered and Vegeta glanced at me with a dark smirk. "I think I know why she is doing this." I popped my neck, "Who?" i asked and vegeta rolled his black eyes. "The old lady. She once lived in this home. Well the two Beach houses use to be one. Her and her husband. They got a devours and he moved in here." vegeta explained. I sat down on the floor next to him while scratching my tank top over my belly. "okay.." I waited and he then said, "Her husband was a monster. He was really a griffin. Once she found out about it she started to write a book to show the magic world to the humans. He found out and before she could finish it he killed her. Now she is getting her revenge on us, monsters. She brings us to the book to finsh the story for her. She wants us to write out our own fate." I was fully awake now and alarmed. "Really?" Vegeta nodded. "I never have a box there before!" I said realizing something." What?" Vegeta asked. "The box that 'fell' i never hade one in here and you didnt either." I told Vegeta. "well maybe you didn't noticed." he said back, as he help me to lift the box. And then look in it. "See, just an old box with broken glass." said Vegeta putting it up again. I look at the sides of the room and felt something strange.… Uh... Lets go to bed. i told myself. I got into the bed and asked Vegeta to turn off the lights. He growled but obeyed and went to sleep himself.

(end of POV)

As Vegeta was lying in his bed … thinking. He heard someone tapping on the balcony in his room. The prince was surprised and but got up. He glance at Arllie but he's sleeping peacefully. He didn't see anything. Not a single shadow. Vegeta was not yet satisfied so he want to check it. When he's on the sliding door of the balcony, he was too afraid to open. He just look at the side outside. But he didn't see anything strange. Vegeta yawned and wanted to go back to his bed.. But someone grab him behind those curtains. Vegeta was shocked and tried to get it to let him go. Vegeta flashed his eyes up but nothing was there. Blood came from his arm from nails. He looked down and saw the hand that was full-white-skin but dripping with blood. He keeps on grunting, it was hurting him so he want to let go. When he look at the curtains, a face appeared. It gave him a shocked in his face. He tried to let it go harder, but he really can't. He saw a face of a woman...the old woman, black dress but white-skin with a black-out eyes, and her tears were blood … Giving Vegeta a demon stare…then she said something. "the legend … is starting …. You are the one to pick the next... just like your father." Vegeta let his anger rise and he grabbed onto the old ladys hands and got free he was about to attack but she dissapered. Vegeta fell back on the bed and was panting, hard. He looked down at the blood oozing out of his arm from were she dug her nails in. He ran out of engery to get up and clean it. He passed out on the bed.

Candace was groaning. He's starting to wake up. He heard some familiar voices. Slowly opening his eyes. And he saw Destine, Mattie, Goku, Dende and Piccolo's faces.  
"Candace!" Destine still waking him up. Mattie was shaking him. While Piccolo grabbed him and slightly slapping Candace's face."Uhh… what?" he moaned "Why are you here ?" Destine asked. Candace was sweating. So wet. His top is already wet. He didn't know that he got to sleep in the kitchen. "where am I?…" He was still blinking the sleep away. "you're in the kitchen …" Dende answered. "why are you sleeping here?" Destine was demanding to know. "Huh..? I-I don't k-know.." Candace said as he rub his face. Sullia quickly ran from the Kitchen. And saw Candace is in Goku's arms. "Candace!" she shouted. Then Goku gave Candace to Sullia. She looked at him, she saw Candace's face was so pale, sweat all over his face. And hard to breathe. Sullia embrace her best friend, while the others are standing there. Watching them.


	17. Jared?

Candace sat there, in the room breathing softly. His he was not sitting up and eyes open you would think he was asleep. Suddenly Sullia walked in and gasped covering her eyes. "AH! Sullia?" Candace yelled covering his body with the sheets. He was only in his boxers. "Sorry." she walked out and ran towards the living room. Candace got dressed and walked out to re greet Sullia, not noticing the pair of eyes watching him. He heard something move as he was abot to exit. He looked back to see nothing. He was turning off the lights and leaving the room. The shadow moved closer to him but he sht the door. "You okay?" Sullia asked and Candace nodded.

=In Arllie, Vegeta room=

Arllie watched the anime shows with Bella, until he got tired of it. "Turn that off! AH it is so boring!" Arllie snarled and bella glared at him. "you are not the boss of me." She shot back still having it on. Arllie took in a breathe and took the remote from her turning the tv off. He threw it down on the bed. "What was that for?" Bella yelled hitting Arllies arm. Once Bella was close enough Arllie grabbed her shirt and brought it towards him. He kissed her with as passionately as he could. After the first minute of shock she kissed him back. Why? She felt bad for him. He loved her but she didnt love him. He was jsut a friend. But she let him kiss her any ways. Then things got heavy when all of a sudden she felt his tounge slowly going over her lower lip. She granted him access, then immediately after he stuck his tounge in her mouth. She was about to pull away but Arllie blocked her by pushing her to a wall. She knew she should stop this before it got to far, I mean this was Arllie. Bella felt her vampire teeth starting to come out but she fought them back. She had to break free to get a lung full of air, but he just wouldn't stop kissing her. He went to her neck and found a good spot on her collar bone that made her moan when he nipped it a bit. God, he was good! She knew she has to stop when she could feel a bulge rub against her inner thigh. This had to end now. "Arllie please... stop this. Let me go." Bella started to beg she felt so helpless. Arllie looked at her with a smug smirk. "Why?" He asked before going back to her neck. She had all she could take, yes he was an amazing kisser but he had a BIG flaw. He was Arllie. She kicked him, hard, where it counts. Arllie doubled over lost for words while holding his lower reigns. "I warned you." She said trying to walk cooly over to the remote and sit on the bed. It turn out to look stupid but she didnt care. She turned on the tv and Arllie was still in pain on the floor. Bella took in a breath and glared at him.

=In the gaming, living room, Destine beach house=

"I'm the best no doubt," Vegeta sang as he won his 30th game against Goku. Who laughed. Destine snorted. "I'm Prince Vegeta!" he yelled doing a dance. "I still can't believe that caught on, who would have you?" Destine muttered as she slid controls around. She was playing against Josh. "Me either," Josh said as he glared at the smirking Vegeta. Destine lost the game the 6th time to Josh who just said "I told you I am the best." sounding like Vegeta, Destine rolled her eyes and got up walking over to Mattie and Bryson. "I hate him, I hate Josh." she muttered to Mattie. "Uh huh," Bryson rolled his eyes then wiggled his eyebrows to Mattie who giggled. "I do!" Destine argued. "Sure you do." Mattie laughed poking Destine in the side. "Destine," Goku said, grabbing Destine's hand after walking up.. "Let's not fight." Destine laughed. "You two really need to stop acting like lesbians," Vegeta said into the microphone, the karaoke, watching them with narrowed eyes. "How are you so sure it's an act?" Destine dropped Goku's hand, speaking into her own microphone that she took from Josh, staring at Vegeta with a raised eyebrow. "Im not a girl." Goku said sticking out his tounge. "I've known Goku my whole life," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "he aint a girl." Said Vegeta. "YOU SEEN MY NECKED!" Goku screamed and covered his body up as if he didn't have clothes on. "Uh... well. When we were little kids." Vegeta answered blinking and Goku smiled and rubbed the back o his head.

At that moment Arllie and Bella came storming in and went to other sides of the room. "What is wrong?" Destine asked. "ARLLIE KISSED ME!" Bella screamed. "YEAH BUT YOU LIKED IT!" Arllie screamed back. "WELL AT LEAST IM NOT A FREAK!" Bella was now standing when she sceamed this. "AT LEAST I DIDN KICK YOU IN THE PRIVAE PARTS!" Arllie shouted standing also. "WELL AT LEAST I WILL HAVE KIDS!" Bella screamed in return. "SHUT UP! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOWW WWWWWWWWWW!" Destine yelled at the top of her lungs. "you listen her you two brats. Sit your ass down before I make ya'll." Destine growled. "Make me." Arllie snorted. Destine walked over to him and Slapped him across the face and shoved him down. "You bitch." Arllie mumbled. "GET OUT! OUT!" Desitne screamed pulling Arllie by the shirt. "Wow..needs a life." Arllie shot at her and Destine threw him before kicking him to the door. "Fine! i am leaving." Arllie whispered. Everyone was there but candace, Sullia and Luna.

=some where in the story=

Standing in the middle of the road, under the branches of a tree. A cute smiley boy in a red cape that is rippling with the wind although the leaves are still. His pretty glowing blonde hair is swaying in the breeze and he's clutching something in his arms. A animal of some kind. He is starring right at Jared. Staring deep inside Jared with his huge, black holes for eyes. Jared stops thinking about cheesecake and stops singing to Love song by Taylor swift. He dropped his half-eaten hamburger. He is going to crash right into the cute innocent-looking boy. He can't possibly stop in time. Jared cries in horror and jumps on the brake. At the speed limit he's going surely it's too late. The animal flies out of the boy's arms and up onto the groovy van but the boy doesn't move an inch. Jared thought the teenage boy would jump out of the way but he didn't. Instead he stares right into the headlamps fascinatedly. Jared swerved and it a tree. He took off the seat belt and looked back the boy was gone. He shook his head and fell to the ground.

=back at the girls beach house=

The boys had slept over at the girls that night cause they didnt want to go back to there place. Well, most of the boys. Candace and Sullia were over at the boys and was sleeping on the couch after watching movies. Arllie as alone in his room trying to rest. Well, It all didnt seem bad. Krillen was taking more fighting lessons from vegeta. Destine was complaining all day. Other than those things it seemed find. Vegeta looked over to Bulma who was sleeping in his arms. He let her go and sat up shaking his head. "Vegeta...Vegeta..." a whisper came from down stairs. Vegeta looked over to Bulma again before standing up. He knew it had to come from the base ment thats where it sounded from. "Vegeta" i rang again into Vegetas wolfs ears. He open the door to the base ment and grabbed a flash light. Turning it on he walked down the stairs and took a look around. nothing. "Vegeta...over here." Vegeta turned around and shined the light towards the sound. It was comming from the coffin. He took a small step towards it. He looked down to see ChiChi was not there. He freaked and looked aorund for the body. Then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Turning he screamed dropping the flash light.

* * * *

** * * * * *

* * *

Bella woke up stretching. She looked around at all the girls and smiled. She stood up and walked to the slide. After she got down she ran to the kitchen to get a snack. There she saw a sheet, of chores Destine wrote. After she did all the chores for the others, she travelled to the room. It was a struggle to get Destine out of the bed. She wouldn't open her eyes for ages. She said it was super-glued together. Poke. Poke. Poke. "GET UP! i did all the chores and I will tell josh you like him! so get out of bed, you great big sleeping sloth!" She poked and tickled mercilessly until Destine started laughing and rolled out of bed. Everone opened there eyes and laughed. "Lets go check on the boys." Bella said grabbing Destines arm. Al lthe girls stood up and lazyly walked behind Destine and Bella down the stairs to the room where the boys were. Bulma was holding her pillow. "Whats wrong?" Mattie asked. "Vegeta left somewhere last night and has not came back." Everyone woke the boys and they began there search. "Wait... what about the base ment?" Radiz said suddenly. They ran down the stairs to see the door was open. Goku turned on the light and looked around. "I dont see him." He answered simply. "What about Chi's body?" Bulma asked and they went to the small door. It would not open. "I dont think Vegeta is in there with Chi." Tien said trying to pull on the door. "It wont open." They were about to walk away when they heard pounding on sometihng in side. "did you hear that?" They all asked in Unision. "Move." Bryson demanded and they steped back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" He screamed and you could see the sound waves riple in the air as the door shatters. Bryson took in a breath. There in the glass coffin Vegeta was tied up. With chains." He had Duck tape on his mouth. DEstine came over to the side door and tried to lift it. To her shock it as easy. Bulma took off the duck tape. "Ah.. it is a trap! There going after Candace!" Vegeta screamed as Destine broke the chains.

running Luna stopped and gasped. "what?" Gohan asked holding Lunas waist to keep her from falling. "it.. is to late. Candace.. and Sullia... there..gone." She sobbed in Gohans shoulder. They ran into the other Beach house to see nothing. "AHHHH!" They heard a scream. It was Arllies. They were in the kitchen in a second to see Arllie was laying on the floor of glass and the fridge was covered with blood, the insides had organs, intestines and all this nasty gory stuff. "oh.. my god." Bella breathed and Sullia cried harder. and Fell onto the glass next to Arllie who was already healing from the cuts. "What?" 17 asked picking up one of the bloody jars. He froze in fear and pain at reading the note writen on it. "I hope you like eating this.. it came from Candace for you." It was his penis. Cut off and sliced open. 17 gaged and set it down before running into the bathroom. "Arllies...vision was right." Bella said in shock. "WE are going to die." 18 cried as she set o a chair, Krillen hugged her. "The only way now if out. I saw we leave as soon as we can. I want to Find ChiChi's, Candace and sullia's bodys. Give them.. a proper goodbye." Destine said leaning into Josh's welcoming arms. Vegeta stormed out of the house and Bulma followed close behind. They walked out into town. He was trying to clear his head. He didnt wat to tell Bulma what he saw last night. He didn't want to scare her any more. They stopped at seeing a car in a tree and a teenager eating.

"Hello Sir. You seem to be upset. Are you okay?" Bulma asked softly. He mumbled something not audible and continued eating. Vegeta was confused. All he heard was mumbling, only did he hear was "not human". Vegeta glanced at Bulma who glanced at him. "Whoever drove into this tree must be a complete idiot. Such a loser," Vegeta was saying in a loud voice. "I mean, it's enormous! You'd have to be a fool not to see it." Jared didn't seem to notice. He just kept gobbling the kimchi rice and gazing up in the sky as if he expected something to fall out of it. Vegeta pulled Bulma's arm. "Come on," he hurried her. "We're late." As they passed the tree, Bulma noticed something. "do you smell that?" she asked Vegeta who sniffed the surrounding. "i can get you guys out of this book." Jared told them. "Huh?" How you know how too?" Vegeta asked in shock. He nodded.

* * * * * *

* * * *

* * * *

They brought Jared back to the beach house to meet the other and shear the idea and nolage. "So.. you know how to get out? Why have you not left?" Jared looked away in a shy way. "I was to scared." they all nodded and looked at Destine nad Vegeta for a go. "I guess its okay with me." said Destine. "Yeah." Vegeta agree. They packed. Jared showed them the map of the city and the exit. It only opened at night. They had to wait. The trip there was easy and fast, the hard part was climbing the hill after walking for 30 miles. "Why didn't i..have that map." Vegeta complained and Destine hit him. "Shut..the..ah forget it." she was too tired to be bossy. They could see the exit. "Come with us!" Bella told the slightly chubby boy. "uh.. I can?" Jared asked. "YEAH!" Mattie cheered. "Thank you." he whispered. THey walked to the way out and walking into the blinding light.

* * *

Little more Drama! Romance *wink wink* I hope you like! I added Jared in so that we would have someone who they dont know entering, "helping them" Aint giving anything away.


	18. romeo and Juilet

"Where are we?" 17 asked looking around. Vegeta looked in his Messager bag and grabbed the black cover diary. "What are you doing?" Radiz asked annoyed. vegeta opened it and flipped to the first page. "We wrote the story. This is not a diary... this is the book we are writing. Everything we did the book wrote it down and when we entered the next chapter of the story we wrote are fate." Vegeta said handing it over to Bulma. "Romeo and Juliet." She read the sentece a few pages later. They all looked at the area. It was by castle, a caslte. Jared looked down at his clothes and gasped he was the Prince. Bella did the same and gasped also, she was in a beautiful red dress, she had a crown. Jared was in a Black suit but with a long flowing dark red cape, his pants had dark red on them and he was wearing gold jewels. Arllie stared at Bella, she was beautiful. Everyone looked down. Everyone else was in pestent clothes but Vegeta, Arllie, Destine, Josh and Bulma. Vegeta was dressed like the Prince. His clothes were close to Jared but was a lighter red like bella. Both Bella and Vegeta wore a symbol a royal symbol, the same. THey were brother and sister. Bulma was in a green gown, she had to be in the court or something. Arllie was dressed jsut liek Jared, they had the same symbol also, they were brothers. Josh and Destine were assassins. "How come I have to be the jester! im not funny." Josh sad ringing the bells on his head. "Well... im a knight!" Destine cheered. Bella, Arllie, and Jared were still shocked. Vegeta glaced at Bulma and smirked. "Well... you look wonderful." He whispered in her ear while kissing it lightly. Before moving to her lips. "EW! GET A ROOM!" Goku bellowed covering his face. Everyone laughed.

"Prince Arllie, are you doing with this brat! Ah! Come on. You have to go to the ball." A soldier said. Bella was going to attack but Vegeta held her back. Bulma was with Bella and Vegeta, Destine went with Arllie and Jared. Josh stayed back with Bella. Another soldier came and brought bella and the others with her. Each was going to a ball.

* * * * * * *

* *

She hated this life. She wanted out of the book. So she was running. She ran past the guards and hide. Finally she found the ball room. The party was over people should not have been there. So she ran into there to find a hiding place. That was her plan until she bumped into someone.

Bella had fallen and was just staying still on the top of Jared who she had fallen on and looked sharply to the door. Annoyed with the awkward position Jared tried to push the Bella away but the angel insisted to be at the top of him. "Shut up." Bella said as Jared complained. "What are you doing over here! if they find out about us then weare doomed! We will never get out of the story." Jared said about to force Bella off him. "Stop it! They're coming !" She said. "Who's coming!?" Jared asked impatiently. She stared at him with so much worry. "Answer me Bella!" Jared said loud and Bella tryed to cover his mouth but he kept talking. They were in side the ball room floor. No one else was there but her and Vegeta. A few people were there so it was not no one, but still. She bit her lips and growled. Then, what Jared knew next was the angel Bella suddenly crushed her lips against him, a rough and forceful kiss at first. She was trying shut him up. Jared was shocked but then he smirked with the sudden kiss. He held the Bella's nape and circled his other arm on her waist to ease her down and make the rough kiss she made more beautiful. Bell looked didn't mind either with Jared's move when he demanded an opening with his tongue. They kissed in a long, deep kiss and started to passionate. Their tongues were dancing in the harmony of their passion. Jared's heart was beating another crazy rthym. He never felt like this he never felt these butterflies in his stomach. When he heard a little moan escaped from the angel's lips he held her tighter to make the kiss deepen.

suddenly the door swung open and it was Arllie and guards. They broke awayand Bella got off of Jared. "Block the doors, get JAred away from her. Your majesty your daughter... where is the money." Arllie spoke so fast that Bella didnt hear him almost, almost. "What! ARLLIE! WHY?" Jared yelled standing up and letting ihs anger raise. "Stay away from Bella." Arllie growled and he took Jared by the crook of his neck and then the money before dragging him out, followed my guards.

"Daughter? Why would you betray us. He is our enemy." Asked the King. "Ah...Im sorry." She said before walking out of the castle with a guard towards the horses. Before long the king and guard rode off followed by Bella. Vegeta sat up in a tree watching all that happen, Bulma placed her head on his chest and sighed. "This is the worst story ever." Vegeta chuckle at her and kissed her head.

=Josh and Destine=

"Josh, wake up," Destine whispered. She waited a moment for the boy to wake up, but when he didn't, Destine scowled and shook his shoulder. Josh groaned in annoyance and made a half-hearted attempt to roll away from her. "Josh…!" Destine snapped quietly. "What?" Josh grumbled, "Can you not see it's the middle of the night?" He asked letting her roll him over on top his back. "Yes, I can," she deadpanned, "That means it is the perfect time for us to go to the armory." Josh glanced at Destine and sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Are you still going on about that? There is nothing special in there. It wont help us out of the book. Trust me." josh said blinking but the sleep would not leave. "I know there's nothing 'special', but there are weapons! Mabe we can use them if we had to get out with force! we are assassins We fight. We have weapons. And besides... all we have right now are two knifes." Destine exclaimed poking Josh's rips. "Destine... are you sure about this. Yes we are assassin's in the story dont let it get to your head. This is not a game." Josh replied. "i know it is not a game... i just want out and I want to be prepared." Josh's hazel eyes glanced at her brown ones and he sighed. "Fine..." Said Josh. "Let's go." Destine grabbed his hand and then made sure he was awake. "What are you doing here any ways. We are not even working for the same person." josh asked realizing Destine was there for the first time. Destine rolled her eyes and took his wrist. She opened the door and looked down the hallways. Slowly Destine pulled Josh out into the hall. "Lets go." she said again and he nodded.

=vegeta and Bella=

"What is this?" Vegeta asked looking at the old book case. "A book case." Bella said in a small voice. "Ah..." vegeta pulled on of the books and the case moved on its own. Vegeta stood there and Bella stood up walking over to him. Bulma opened her eyes and yulped. A secret way. "Woman... lets g." Vegeta said talking Bulmas hand and dragging her out of the bed. "Wait for me." Bella said as she locked the door to her room and blocked it, she ran into the secret way. "Shit." Vegeta said as they saw 3 differnt ways. "Lets split up and we can mark are ways by rock, like chalk." Vegeta told them and they nodded. "right." Said Bulma kissing Vegetas lips and hugging him. They split.

(Bellas POV)

The heat of the blaze caused my head to throb, and my eyes stung as sparks flew from various electrical items. What I saw made my stomach clench. There, standing menacingly still, was a woman. I gingerly stepped closer, and the woman copied my movements to perfection. I thought at first it was merely my reflection, and that my mind was playing tricks on me. The woman's steps were cautious. She dissapered. Suddenly I felt the need to eat, to feed. My eyes I knew were red and was looking around for anything. The woman apeared in front of me and I realized it was not human. I saw a shotgun, and felt sweat bead on my forehead. "Why was there a shotgun! They were not even made are they. Well, not to look like that. it looks like the 21centery." I said ut loud but grabbed it. I was never usually nervous, but when one was dealing with supposedly non-existent creatures, there was never a certain way to destroy it, but anything remotely gun-shaped usually handled the situation well enough. The beast lumbered towards me. Shots rang out, but I was tired from Arllie and the Jared thing and a little rusty. The yeti swept my back against a wall, and the pain numbed my back, I was momentarily winded. In my anger and pain, I quickly sent out a few more gifts to the beast. I let my teeth grow and soon I attacked it shoving it into the fire. It hit me, why was there a yeti in a fire spring. i looked around. but started to walk a little further. She saw a door.

(Vegeta's POV)

It was cold. Everything was ice. i felt something breathing on my neck I turned to see the a young boy. He had blac holes for eyes, Blonde hair and a smile, innocent smile. "Who are you?" i asked taking a step back and bending down. Ready to fight. The boy just moved his head from one side to the other. I waited for an answer but he was not quick to answer the me. I punched his face thinking he would at least fall. Nope, he turned his head back to face me with blood running down his mouth. His smile was still there. The next thing I know I was in the freezing cold water. I started to swim to the surface but something Grabbed me. I looked down to see ChiChi, here eyes were gone jsut like the odl lady and the boy. I shook to break free. Shit...why did they alwas happe nto me.I broke free and started to swim but the water turned into blood and I panicked in the red water. I looked down to see The boy, the old lady, Candace, and Sullia coming towards me. I was about to swim up but ChiChi and another boy was floating there smiling. I took to the left and swam as fast as I could. There was a door. I went for it.

(Bulmas POV)

I jumped over a rock, a dead tree. I was in the woods or at least a forest. A pack of wolfs were chasing me. Correct that, they got me. i feel to the floor and passed out. My eyes widened as she watched in horror as a creature before me picked Tien up and literally shoved his hand through his chest. Tien scream of pain rang in my ears as i was frozen in shock against the wall of the barn. The creature took its hand from Tiens chest and took the heart out he threw it to the ground and turned to  
me, its Green eyes were stuck on my Blue ones. I tried to move from the wall but I was pinned on either side by the creatures arms. I stiffened as it creature smelled me up and down and across, my neck and down my body. It stopped and blinked at me. For a split second I was shocked. Vegeta. HE growled under his breath and showed his teeth. "I..I... am sorry." He whispered his voice more raspy than his husky one. His eyes looked towards the body and he smiled a sick smile. "Sorry.. but," He looked at me, "Im a sick monster." He licked my neck.

I opened my eyes to find us back in Bellas room. i was laying in her bed, Vegeta held me. "Woman... are you okay?" Vegeta asked and I froze, looking towards him, his black eyes greeted me. "Yeah... I am now." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck. Bella smiled at us nad then snickered. "Vegeta... Try not to fall into water again." Vegeta glared at her and then I looked him up and down and chuckled also. He was wearing old time pjs and a blanket over his shoulders.

=Destine and Josh=

Destine went to move around a corner, but suddenly back-tracked, grabbing Joshs arm and taking him with her. She pulled Josh into a small niche with him just as a night-guard casually walked past. When Destine could no longer see the glow of his torch, he silently ran out and disappeared around the corner. Josh grimaced at his friend's quick pace but followed just a quickly. Along their way, they saw only one other night-guard who remained stationed outside the heavy metal door of the armory. "This is not going to work," Josh whispered, "He will not move unless he sees us, in which case we will be in a considerable amount of trouble." Josh tryed pulling Destine back down but she got him off her and held him down. "Wait here," said Destine as she petted his head.

=Jared and Arllie=

"WHY?"Jared yelled at Arllie who glared at him. "You two are not supost to REALLY fall in love! Think about it! Then you will die, remember the story." Arllie lied trying to cover up the fact tha he was in love with Bella and JAred taking her was to much. Jared glared a thim but didnt answer jsut looked away. "Im going for a walk." Jared whispered and started to walk out. "Stay away from Bella or else." Arllie treaten, and Jared nodded before walking out towards the exit. He closed his eyes and relaxed under the night moon. His shy face went to an evil smirk. He smiled and moved his hands. "All I need is a vampires strength and speed, a wolfs blood and I will the the most powerful." Jared laughed and walked towards the woods. Once out of sight he made his way across them to Bellas room. Glacing up at the sky his curly light brown hair blew i the wind. He jumped and started climbing til he was at her window. He knocked lightly at seeing Bella getting ready to go to bed. She opened the window and let Jared in. At first it started with a breif what happen when you got home, that lead to kissing. They were laying on the bed, Bella on top, kissing him. "My turn." Jared said turning Bella on her back and getting up on top of her. He found a spot behind her ear and started his nibbling then earned a good moan from her. His lips gazed over her jaw line then found her mouth. Bella gasped when she felt something rub against her leg. Jared took that second to stick his tounge into her mouth.

"Bella?" Jared asked after he broke the kiss. "Yeah..." She asked looking at him. "Can I spend the night here with you... then I will leave before any one finds me." Jared asked and Bella smiled. "Yeah..." Soon she was sound asleep. Jared waited to make sure before he leaned his face in. He stopped, he cared for her. Why? He had done this to so many people and yet she is the one to make him stop. no... He opened his mouth and a purple light came from her mouth and into his. Jared pulled back and moved the hair out of her face before heading to the window. He looked at her one last time. "Time to find Radiz and Goku." He mummbled and jumped out of the window landing like a cat on the ground below. Yeah he was going to like these powers.

* * *

I see Bella, Jared and Arllie Romance coming up! Drama Drama DRAMA! Wait.. why is Bulma dreaming about Vegeta like that? O.O we will see.


	19. Goodbye Arllie?

Radiz, Goku, Dende, and Piccolo were walking in the crowd of people heading for the castle that Bella and Vegeta were living  
in. As Prince and Princess. "What is that?" Dende asked as he pointed towards a dark alley way. "I don't know let's go look!" Radiz said and they moved in. It was a suitcase. "What is a suitcase doing here? I mean they were not made yet!" Piccolo said in shock. Goku opened the suitcase, and what it contains scared and shocked the 4 of them. A horrible smell emerged, and their mouths hung wide open. Inside was Tien's dead chopped body. His head that was cut off was totally pale and covered with lots of moist streaks of blood. His two broken arms were folded like a piece of paper as his flesh and meat beneath were still fresh from blood. His torso was full of gruesome stab wounds, as if he was a chopping board mercilessly being hit by a knife. His chopped off legs were washed in dirty crimson liquid. In general, he was like a broken mannequin showered in blood. The murder weapon a butcher's knife was stuck in his torso, right in his heart.

Goku took a step backwards. ''Tell me I'm just dreaming...'', Dende was also shocked with what they were seeing. ''Who the- Who the hell did this?'' he  
asked covering his eyes. Piccolo looked away and grunted. "Ah… this book. It is evil. I thought we were in a Romance. Not, murder… I thought we left that at the beach house." Said Piccolo while letting Dende hide his face in Piccolo's tore up clothes. Dende started to cry because of fear. Radiz growled and looked around to make sure no one was there. Goku glanced at the head and stopped. "What is this?" He asked moving closer. Radiz took a look, Piccolo was moving closer as well, and Dende stood as far from it as he felt right. Goku pointed to the bite marks on the neck of Tien. "Vampire?" Radiz asked and Goku nodded. "Bella is the only vampire here that we know of." Piccolo reasoned and Goku glared at the marks. "Could she have? I mean Bella is sweet and nice. Not a killer." Dende spoke up from the back. Goku looked at the small boy standing behind Piccolo. Let's go see." Said Goku getting of his knees. "What about the body?" Said Radiz. "Hide it, but Leave it here. No…No Wait. Piccolo, you and Dende go and bury him." Said Goku as he and Radiz walked towards the crowd again. "Meet up at the Castle." Confirmed Piccolo. "Right." Radiz agreed smirking as they split into 2 groups.

=Jared=

The wind howled around him… dust flurries stinging his eyes. He could hear a howl in the distance as he moved a tree branch from his face. It was moonless… so dark he could barely make out his surroundings. It was nearly midnight. He was just outside of the window where Vegeta, Bella, Radiz, Piccolo, Dende, and Goku were. He smiled as he overheard them talking. They found Tien's body. He blinked at hearing a twig break behind a tree. He knew what was behind him, but ahead? The Lord only knew… He chuckled… The Lord had nothing to do with what was coming, he thought. This book had changed him. This book had made him a monster. "Jared… what have you done? I know you are the one who had killed Tien… you most likely killed Chi, Candace and Sullia too huh?" Arllie said standing behind him. Jared looked over and smirked. "I had too." That was his answer. Arllie raised his eyebrows. "Why? Why did you have too?" Jared glanced up at the window and then back towards Arllie. "I have been in this book for 6 years… 6 years I had been stuck here cause of that fool Vegeta's father. Ah… he killed the woman making her angry in pure hate. Look now, I have Bella's vampire power and mighty strength. I… I will be the best. I am the best." Jared's fist balled up as he spoke. Arllie's clam eyes grew with rage at hearing the words from Jared's lips. "YOU TOOK BELLA'S POWERS! YOU ARE A VAMPIRE NOW? AH YOU FREAK!" Arllie screamed as blue fire flew around Arlies body covering him completely his ripping his cape off he was a dragon. His golden eyes on Jared. "Ah? A fight? Brother, you really going to kill me?" Jared asked in a mocking tone. "Shut up!" Arllie attacked throwing Jared against a tree.

Jared hit the tree hard but smirked standing up. "Is that all you got?" His mocking tone rose shock into Arllie's mind. That throw would have killed anyone…but Jared was now a Vampire. Before Arllie could think more Jared had his teeth close to Arllie's neck. "You freak get off!" Arllie cried trying to shove Jared  
off. His hand slipped and Jared's fangs made it to Arllie's scale neck. Quickly he was human again and frozen in the shock. "Ah… you..." He breathed as his  
hands fell to the dirt next to him. Jared pulled away whipping his mouth. "Goodbye Arllie." Jared said as his hand went through the blonde boy's chest. "Why…" Arllie tried to breathe watching Jared kill him. "Trying to get out… Alive." That was all Arllie heard before falling into a black dust. Jared smirked as he opened his mouth and let the purple light go from Arllie to him. "AH!" Jared growled as he felt the wings grow onto his back then leave. "Ha." He laughed letting the sight of the dragon blind his human senses. "This would be fun." He whispered but sighed, "Only if I didn't have to hurt Bella." He felt like crying, letting the tears fall. Once he had gotten the blood from the werewolf he was going to kill them all. He would be amazing at his strength. He was going to kill Bella, she was perfect for him. But too late now right? He just killed Arllie… her friend. He killed ChiChi, Tien, Sullia and even the nice guy, Candace. He was a monster, more than a literal monster like Vegeta or the others. He was mentally a monster.


	20. Bulma Evil

He was right on her heels. By some stroke of luck, Vegeta had managed catch the adroid completely off guard. She was without her brother 17, weapons and even her armor, completely vulnerable. He practically flew after her through the dense woods keeping his eyes on the prize. The chase had been going on for a while now and neither of them was showing any signs of stopping. It was almost too dark to see 17, but the sounds of her feet pounding on the ground and tearing through the bush made locating her easy. It was like she wanted him to chase her. Vegeta took the bait and followed. 18 had kidnapped Bulma and Bella with the comaned of Jared.

Jared had by now stollen the werewolf-hood of Radiz and goku, the powers of the Vampire and Dragon from aRllie and Bella and killed Tien, Krllen, Gohan and Luna. 18 was helping him along with her Brother 17 who was no where in sight. Vegeta jumped over a bush. Then a rock. She dissapered from sight. "18! I know you're here! Come out and face me, or have you finally realized that you're no match for me," Vegeta called out. He started to tread carefully through the darkness, watching for any sign of the peasant's figure crouching behind a tree or bush. Suddenly, a girlish giggle rang out in the silence. "Prince-no-it-all don't kid yourself. Trying to jump me when I'm defenseless? I'm actually flattered that you would find me so dangerous as to attack me as I am now," Vegeta's voice rang out. She was talking in a snobbish manner that mocked Vegeta from the shadows.

Angered, the prince turned towards the source of the voice and a branch swung directly into his face. He was flung back a few yards and bounced off a tree. Laughter echoed through the forest, this time coming from above the trees. It was not 18's... it was Bulma's. "Woman?" Vegeta asked rubbing his face. "Ah. Vegeta." The laughing voice of Bulma cheered and giggled in purr evil. "As you can see. Im not as sweet as you once thought." Bulma said glacing down. Vegeta looked up to see her eyes red. Glowing red. "What happen to you?" Vegeta asked rubbing his face. "I came to senses." With that she spit down in his face. VEgeta grew angry. "You wench! I'll rip your throat out for that," Vegeta snarled getting to his feet. 'That Jared must have screwed with bulmas mind. Now she is against me, ah what am I going to do. Well, there is only one thing to do. Stop her, Jared, 18, and that 17 before they kill us all.' Vegeta thought.

"I don't doubt that, but you're going to have to catch us first ," 18 laughed. Oh he'll do more than that. Once he's done with her, no one would be able to recognize the mush that used to be her face. Bulma smirked and 18 jumped throught the trees to the left silently. A rock interrupted his thoughts abruptly, aimed right at his forehead. Luckily it bounced off of his helmet that he got from the armory but it was soon joined by a volley of sticks and stones. Vegeta began to flail about trying to hit the pieces away. Frustrated, he drew his sword and the rain of objects stopped. He would go beast but he didnt want to hurt Bulma, he loved her even if she had turned evil. The forest had gone silent again and Vegeta readied himself. No doubt Bulma or 18 was going to weasel their way out or even escape.

He strained to hear any signs of movements. The air was suddenly knocked out of his lungs when something hit his back, feet first. Knocked down to the ground, with Bulma on his back, he felt a hand grab his hair and slam his head on the ground, pinning it. "You're a hypocrite," Bulma pouted from above him. "You find me in the middle of the night, defenseless with no one around, chase me like a serial killer from a crappy slasher story, minus the charm and ability of course, and call me a coward? Yet here we are, with you eating dirt once again."

Vegeta tried to throw her off, but the woman kept a strong hold on him, preventing him from budging even an inch. "i wanted to find the old you. Woman! You went missing an-" Bulma didnt let him finsh by banging his head to the ground again. "I'm sad Prince Vegeta…you're getting boring again just like in bed..." That did it. Mustering all of his strength, Vegeta pushed himself off from the ground and felt Bulma jump off of him. "That's what I want to see! Come on, let's pick up the pace!" Bulma cheered. She turned to sprint off and promptly disappeared. Confused, Vegeta straightened himself and approached the spot where Bulma used to be. He took his time moving towards it. That was what saved him from plummeting 100 meters down into a churning ocean.

Staggering back, he realized that this whole time they were running towards a cliff. It had just been too dark to notice. Even the stars were blocked out by the looming dark clouds. A smile crept onto his face. "Bulma... if you are down there I beg you are alive. If you are not..come out and fight." He tensed waiting to feel a pair of hands push him from behind or a dagger to his shoulder. What he got instead was the sound of a groan coming from the side of the cliff. An arm reached up from the edge and grabbed a clump of grass followed by the other. Bulma was trying to pull herself up, and Vegeta found the perfect opportunity to get back at her for the attacking and turning into evil.

She might even be put out of action for a while but this was Bulma. He loved her. He couldn't. On an impulse, he reached out a hand to er and without warning, he felt the ground shift. It might have been because the roots of the nearby trees didn't stretch out to the cliff or woodland animals had dug tunnels in the ground making it weak. Either way, the ground gave out from below him and he felt himself begin to descend. Everything was going in slow motion. What should have been seconds felt like agonizing minutes. He was tumbling head first down into the sea and he had lost sight of Bulma. He felt like he should be screaming or yelling or something, but he was trying to look for Bulma instead. Then, he felt something bump into his back and cling onto his cape. That was when everything sped up and he felt the cold sea swallow him.

Coming to, he found himself face down, washed up on the beach and soaking wet. The waves were gently lapping onto the shore. Well that could have gone better. Vegeta tried to drag himself up from the water but he felt something weighing him down. Annoyed, he looked over his shoulder to find Bulma still weakly clinging to his cape. "What did you think you were doing," Vegeta spat, pulling Bulma's limp body off of himself. "You were trying to kill me weren't you? Are you listening to me?" Bulma, now on her back, was unresponsive. Her blue hair and clothes clung to her and she looked like she was sleeping. Vegeta tried shaking her but she didn't stir.

"Hey...Woman?" Still no answer. Alarmed, Vegeta hauled her up out of the water onto dry sand. She felt, for lack of better words, like dead weight. Kneeling next to her, he tried to see if she was breathing. Her chest wasn't moving and she seemed unnaturally pale. The prince cursed under his breath. An idea came to him but he wasn't sure if he could pull it off. When he was a child, he once saw a frantic wife try to revive her drowned husband before his father's soldiers separated them. He wasn't sure of how it worked exactly but he was going to try. Trembling, he tilted her head back and held her nose. I just need to breathe into her right? She'll wake up right? He leaned over her and closed the gap between their faces. Their lips had barely touched before he felt something slam into his ribs.

"Your face." Bulma's eyes had opened and her fist had hit him square in the chest. Completely frozen, Vegeta was trying to find a way to react. Before he could, however, Bulma knocked him on his back and leapt on him. She straddled his hips and pinned his arms over his head with one hand. Bulma was staring down at him now, her blue eyes glowed in the darkness, her face unreadable. Then, her blank expression cracked. First into a smirk and then into a full-fledged grin. "Were you trying to save me Prince Charming?" Vegeta felt queasy with embarrassment, then rage. "You tricked me you conniving wench! Now let me g-" Vegeta was cut off by a hand clamping over his mouth. "Aww. Vegeta solfty." Bulma teased, removing her hand. She glaced up at 18 with out Vegeta knowing the blonde android made a killing hand gesture before walking off. Vegeta started to move to see what bulma was looking at but bulma stopped him. "I do love you. But... Jared is right. Only one is supost to get out of this book. We all have to die... so one will live." Vegea glaced at her and then watched her get off of him and landed next in the sand. "You... I lied to. I knew about Jared from the momment we wet to the beach house." Vegeta felt hurt she lied to him. "What does that have to do with anything," Vegeta mumbles, taking the information in. "I'm sorry." Bulma tired but Vegeta looked away getting up on his elbows. "Promise you wont lie to me? Even if you are going to kill me off just dont lie." Bulma smirked at his words and then frowned. Vegetak new Jared did something to her brain washed her? Yeah sounds right.

Bulma rolled her eyes and quickly moved into his arms, cupping his face with her small hands. She pushed up his head plate off and saw he had a heaband she chuclked and gave him a quick and tiny kiss on the side of his forehead. Without realizing, he wraps his arms around her form and holds her for a moment that felt much too short. "Woman." He whispered and Bulma glared at him. "I have these feelings for you Vegeta. I wont kill you. Some one else will have to." Vegeta shook his head and smirked. "aw. So the bulma I know is in there some where huh?"

* * * * * * * *

* * * *

* * *

* * * * *

"Bulmas one of them?" Josh asked in shock as Vegeta, Josh, Destine, Goku, Radiz and Piccolo sat there in the grass out near the woods were no one could see them. They were the only ones left alive. All but arllie, they had found him laying in the woods lmost dead. THe only reason he was still alive was cause of the stab wound did not hit the heart. He was in the medic room or the hospital term. "Yeah!" Vegeta aswered. He had been holding the fact of telling them for a while. It had been 3 weeks from when he first found out Bulma ws evil and they had ben fighting off and on. She was still in love with him, he could tell. She wouldn kill him. He loved her all the same. He was so use to the idea of Bulma being the enemy. It was funny. Bulma and 18 had been bannd the caslte at the king finding they had stollen Bella with Jareds help. Opps Meant to say Prince Jareds help. After a while Vegeta walked into his room and rested his head. He missed the old Bulma though, he always would. "Vegeta." The Prince looked up to see the King standing in front of him.

(bulma pov)

Vegeta was practically stomping down the hall obviously furious with something again. I pull myself up a tiny bit to see where he was heading and to my surprise, instead of rushing past the balcony and me, he turns abruptly and heads towards where I was dangling. At first I think he's seen me and is ready to push me off but he stops just in front of where I was hanging and slams his hands on to the railing. He was shaking with anger as he looked out into the horizon and muttered something that I couldn't quite hear. I had to struggle to keep myself from laughing. This was just too good of a chance to give up. Careful not to make a sound, I shimmy over a bit and pull myself up and over the balcony. Vegeta was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice me at all. Geez Princie, that's dangerous. We're going to have to fix that later. Stepping lightly and quietly, I move behind him and slowly wrap my arms around his waist, pulling myself up against his back. He relaxes almost immediately. "You seem irritated. Was it something that old king did?" I ask softly, resting my head on his back. It's very comfortable like this. "Hmm? Well of course. That Freak's days are numbered. I'll…" he trails off, becoming tense once more. It takes him a few seconds to realize what was going on before spinning around in alarm. I let go of him before he does and take few steps back to give him some space to freak out.

"What the…?" he blurts out, staring at me as I cross my arms. The smirk that I make is probably going to piss him off. His mouth opens and closes as he tries to figure out what to say. "How...Bulma, what are you doing here?" He demands, stepping towards me. I guess he is use to the old Bulma still. "Well if you really must know I came her just hoping I could get some food cause we starving out there." I sigh, grimacing as I remember the ordeal. I move next to him to lean back on the balcony of the railing and smile slyly. I love it when he's angry, he's just too cute. "Are you insane?" He looks down both ends of the hall to check if we were alone. Once he was sure that no one was around, he steps in front of me and grabs me by the collar roughly. My expression doesn't change and the smile stays plastered on my face as I stare into his wonderfully dark green eyes, they were like a cats. The beast in him, not really he was a beast. A monster. He could kill me in a second. But he wont, no, he loves me. Besides, he's probably having a heart attack "You can't be here." he spoke. "What? I'm not allowed to visit my beautiful?" The moment the word "beau-" escapes from my lips, he drops me and turns away. "I am not your…whatever you just called me and it's not… that... you not alowed..well it just that..." "I giggled pushing myself up to sit on the rail of the balcony. He turns suddenly to face me again. "Tell me what you're doing here, really. There's no way you'd risk coming here without purpose." He didnt want to be to close. He did not trust me how sad. "And you aren't a good reason?" I ask, holding back a giggle when I notice a light blush creeping into his face.

"Just leave," he says. "If you're not going to tell me anything important…then just go. I'm not getting killed here because of you. I'm not letting you get killed cause of me." I let his words linger in the air of a moment before I breathe out, saddly. "Well, if you want me to…then I'll go. See you later," I sigh before letting myself fall backwards into a free-fall. Two hands shoot out and grab both of my wrists before I could and I'm suddenly face to face with Vegeta yet again. "What do you think you're doing?" he demands. His hands were shaking. "Do you want to die?"

"You said you wanted me to leave so I'm taking the fastest route," I answer him, gently prying his hands off of my wrists. "So now if you excuse me," I try to push myself off again but this time he grips both sides of my waist to keep me sitting on the railing. It was possible that he was too freaked out to realize that it would be a better idea to pull me off of the railing and make me stand on the floor but it wasn't like I was going anywhere. Both of his hands had an iron grip on the sides of my hips and they weren't letting me move an inch. There are going to be bruises there tomorrow…but I've done worse. Especially to him. "…You're serious. What is wrong with you?"

"You're asking a lot of questions which you should know the answer to by now," I answer, resting a hand on his arm. I can feel his tensed muscles. "You should know that a lot is wrong with me." I continue, sliding my hand up his arm and letting my fingertips touch the side of his face. I trace his jawline with my thumb and all he can do is swallow nervously. "Particularly when it comes to you." Before he can even get some time to process what I had just said, I pull him towards me and crush my lips against his. He was so caught off guard by my kiss that he squeaks and shudders. But, he kissed me back any ways. Sliding his tongue into my mouth. "You are one bad woman." Vegeta mummbled between kisses. I smiled against his lips and fought to win the battle with his tongue. I want to stop this maddness, VEgeta was the one I want to fight with against Jared but something wouldn't let me. He stopped kissing me bringing his tongue in slowly making sure to taste my mouth as he brouht it in. I bite down on his bottom lip hard enough to bruise and he pulls back fast. He looks like he wants to say something but he keeps tripping over his words between breaths. He pulled me in and kissed me hard shoving his tongue in with force and winning the fight before it could begin. His hands moved around me, one went to my hair the other to my tail bone. I moaned as he moved from my tail bone to my right breast. Them back to my hips. He kept me from falling off the rail and pressed his chest up to mine. He was so good. This is why I loved kissing him. He was amazing. "Feeling better?" I ask after pulling back to breathe. He loosened his grip just for a moment before growling and returning to tasting and caressing my mouth with his while I kiss back with just as much fervor. "Woman... you have became my enemy. This is the best arch enemy relationship ever." He said pulling away slightly and smirking at his words. I lean in again and we started the kissing over.

And when it was getting good, both of us heard a footstep and we freeze. Vegeta's eyes widen and he looks over to the source of the voice and hugs me closer if that was possible. The footsteps were approaching and there was nowhere to hide. That being said, Vegeta still looks and when he couldn't find a place he looks back to me and gently pulls me down off of the railing. He clutches the hilt of his sword like he was actually going to kill these guys to hide me. "It was nice seeing you," I whisper to him as I grasp his arm. "I had fun. It's too bad I can't stick around but you and I both will get in trouble if you mess with them so I'll be seeing you." He mouths a quiet "Whatever." and I give him a peck on the cheek before pulling myself right over the railing.


	21. Jareds sister

Vegeta found a note one snowy evening. The note was stuck to his forehead. He read it. "Hey Vegeta. I came by but you were already asleep. I just bought a house and I heard that you were in the area. Here's a map to the place if you need to visit. I don't like turning company away and yours is always wanted unless you're not willing to see me again. It that case, stay the hell away. But you look really cute when you're asleep. Too bad you don't look like that all the time. I would hurry I dont know when Jared will be by. I dont wanna see you two fight." Attached to the note was a map with written instructions on how to get to her new house. It wasn't really far and though the directions were…outlandish to say the least, Vegeta figured that it wouldn't take him more than perhaps fifteen minutes to get there. But there's no way he's going to waste his valuable time trudging out into the snow, even if he loved her. Besides, it was very late and he could care less about whether she was having trouble sleeping or not. With that, he crumpled up the note and map and threw them into a corner of his tent and roll over in his cot to get back to sleep. He was planning on fighting Jared tomorrow and he needed sleep and training time. As much as it hurt Bulma was his enemy now. Vegeta opened an eye and looked over to see the balck diary on the bed desk next to him. He smirked and closed his eyes again.

=about 30 minutes later=

"This is stupid. I can't believe I'm doing this," Vegeta grumbled as he stomps through the snow while holding the black book in his pocket. No matter what he did, he could not get to sleep. Every time that he got even close to nodding off, Bulma's faded out writing would pop into his head and he would be wide awake again. After the fifth time he snapped awake, he decided enough was enough and got out of bed to throw his clothes, boots and scarf on and go find Bulma to give her a piece of his mind. Yeah, that the reason why he was going to check on her. Not because he wanted to see her and definitely not because he was worried. That would be absurd.  
But he was also curious. Vegeta unfolded the wrinkled up note and map and read the faded words again. It was freezing and snow was still drifting down to the ground. It was trouble enough to get out of the castle without making anyone suspicious. He was already leery about the loyalty of most of them. HE growled and slowly let his human form change. Charging he ran threw the snow at a mighty speed. THe best thing about the Beast upgrade that the freak Frezza made him was the speed. Well the only good thing was the speed. He hated even being realted to a werewolf let alone being a freak to them all. Suddenly he felt something. Fear. He slowly turned to orgina form and stood looking around. He looked around ready to dissaper into the bushes. Fear.

Intense fear which made him stand and scan his surroundings. There's something out there. He can feel it, the creeping feeling that whatever it is was getting closer and closer until- "BOO!" Someone pounces on his back and he yelped as his heart slams against his ribs. Quickly, he grabs his assailant and…oh. "Woman, what is wrong with you?" He shoved Bulma off of himself. "Aww, Vegeta can't take a joke?" She teased, hugging on to him again. "Heehee, I just wanted to surprise you, is all." She smiled at Vegeta and it unnerved him enough to shove her off again. "Why did you ask me to come out?" He asked, annoyed by her actions. "You could have just waited until the sun was up to bother me." he moaned. "But I just wanted you to visit me, You are my baby." She whined as she hugs him again, snuggling into his clothes. "You know this is a fun book." She said smiling and Vegeta tensed up, fun? Bulma hated this book. "Why would you ot tell me you love me?" She complained as she stands on her toes to close their height gap. "What's gotten into yo-" Vegeta was cut off by the soft touch of Bulma's lips on his own. Vegeta froze, letting Bulma wrap her arms around his neck. Her kiss is gentle, inviting almost and that surprises him so much that he doesn't kiss back. He was cold and she was arm, her lips were warm. "Did you like that?" Bulma asked him, smirking as she steps back. But something didn't feel right.

"Hey Bulma?" He said, pushing her back so that they were a footstep apart. "Do you remember what you taught me last week?" he asked, gazing steadily at her face."…That isn't important now. C'mon Vegeta. You're being a prude." She said after a pause. "Want me to remind you," he grinned, tipping her chin up to get a good look at her pretty blue eyes. "Alright," Bulma grinned back. "Go ahead and tell me." She says, half closing her eyelids. Vegeta smiled back, genuinely this time. In a short burst of strength, he pulls back with his free hand and slams his fist into Bulma's face, sending her tumbling into the snow. The crunch of the bones in her face was making up for his terrible night. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She demanded, propping herself up with one arm and clutching her nose with the other. Blood was pouring out and dripping onto the snow, dying the snow red. "You asshole, what are you trying to do-"

"Don't you remember, Bulma?" he sneered, unsheathing his sword. "You taught me how to keep my thumb outside, wrapped around my fingers so it won't break when I punch someone. It's useful advice." HE said in a scarcastic voice. "What are you talking about?" Bulma coughed, more bloody spit dribbling on to her lap. "Don't play dumb!" He growled, pointing his sword at her face. "You aren't Bulma." Her's eyes widened in disbelief and then astonishment flashes across her face. She closes her eyes for a moment and clasps her nose with both of her hands. Then she sniggered and snorted and soon broke out into a full laugh. "Who are you?" Vegeta demanded, hands trembling from the cold. But she just laughed and laughed. "That really hurt," The woman slurred. "Who do you think you are?" Bulma…no…something asked, voice gurgling and deepening. "Look at you, pretending that you know Bulma." The thing sneered, standing up to face him. A weird popping and cracking noise was coming from it and he prepared to slay the monster. "But you are right though. I'm not Bulma." The monster drops its hands and beamed at him from ear to ear. It's mouth open and he can see all of its teeth. Then the face starts to melt into an undistinguishable mass and Vegeta struggled to keep himself from retching. A gurgling laugh starts up again and suddenly it lunged at him.

It hits him square in the chest. He fell back and his sword slipped out of his grasp. Vegeta struggled to throw the thing off of him but it was useless. That thing was too heavy. "You are a fool." It said with a clearer voice as it watches him trying to breathe. The mass forms arms, legs and then its head snaps up and smirked. Now, a young girl wearing a poofy lacy dress had formed. Her orange hair reached down to the ground and she looks at him with icy blue eyes. Familiar icy blue eyes. "I believe we haven't met properly," The little girl smiled. "I'm Jared's beloved sister. I change my name often but for now you may address me as Alison." Vegeta blinked and remembered seeing her where ever Jared was just not to close. "What the hell are you?" Vegeta demanded, wincing in pain. The girl rolls her eyes and smooth's her hair. "I'm not exactly sure but for now," she chirped, twirling a strand of her hair. "You can say that I'm an exterminator. I'm here to get rid of the pest." Vegeta blinked at her in confusion and she groaned. "I mean you, you idiot. I have no idea why Bulma is so intrigued with you. You're just a dumb human, and that's saying something coming from a human sympathizer like me. And worst of all, you're a royal." Alison spat, like even mentioning nobility was a faux pas. Vegeta smirked and laughed. "You got sometthing wrong. Im not human." With that he turned into a beast, a monster werewolf and threw the girl off him. Jumping to his feet he awss ontop of her ina second holding her down. He beared his teeth back and howled. "Ahh." She breathed trying to get oof. Not so fast. She headbutted him and threw Vegeta to the floor and got on him again this time digging her nails into his chest scraching deep into the bone. "AHHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled in pain slowly letting him slef urn into human form again. He was strong he could get away. He shoved her off but she was back ontop of him with quick speed.

"I've been watching you," She sniggered, pity registering on her face. "You're going to disappear here and no one would ever know or care." Vegeta had started to shiver and it wasn't because of the snow or cold. He couldn't find any words to combat her with. Was she really going to… "Wanna see something interesting?" She asked out of the blue. Vegeta refused to answer but Alison's hands forced him to nod. "Of course you do!" She said, crazed. Slowly, she reaches back into a pocket at the back of her dress with one hand and brings it out to show him. It was an old handkerchief; brown and crusty looking. "What's that supposed to be?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Alison laughed. "A long long time ago, when Jared was cute little boy, he and I went to see a big event back where all the vampires were. It was a joyous occasion because you see, they were about to get rid of the biggest problem in the country. They were executing their queen!" She shouted with glee, waving the handkerchief in the air. Vegeta wasn't liking where this was going nor what this whole thing had to do with Jared. "Jared and I came really early to get front row seats. It was a wonderful display! There were burning yellow banners strung across the capitol and the cheers of the oppressed rang through the air. They marched that little bitch up to the guillotine and-" Alison gestures a slice across her neck accompanied by a shing. "The queen's head flopped down the stairs and her blood sprayed everywhere! That was when Jared jumped over the barricade and ran straight for the stump. He reached out with the handkerchief in hand and let the blood soak into it. The guards didn't stop him and everyone else ran to copy Jared. I was so proud," Alison said, wiping away a fake tear. Suddenly a knife went flying and hit Alison across her face and sliced his cheek lightly. She fell off me and DEstine appered on the group smirking. "I though you were dead." Vegeta said getting up. "Nah, cant kill me Josh attack!" Destine ylled and Josh landed on Alison sticking a knife throgh her arm. Vegeta looked down at the handkerchief on the snow. He blinked a few times before attacking Alison himself.

"This isn't over, Vegeta!" Alison sneered. "You're just one of many, don't you know? You'll disappear eventually and I'll be there to watch you go!" Alison taunted, melting into the snow leaving no trace of herself. The forest is silent again, with only the sound of the falling snowflakes lightly floating down to the ground. Destine looked towards josh who was breathing hard. "Josh you okay." He nodded but Destine saw the blood drip rom his hand that was over his stomch to the snow. "JoSH! You're hurt!" Destine ran over to him and removed his hand. He had a wound right over his lung. "Ah, im fine really Destine." He tred to keep her from going all mother-like on him but tolate. She was looking at it and poking around it to find the spot that hurts and what not. "Take him to the castle tell them I sent you. Hurry." Vegeta told Destine and she nodded helping the brown haired boy to his feet. Over the time Josh had let his hair grow and was now covering his eyes. Destine walked with him threw the thinck snow towards the castle. "…Well that was a bloody mess," Vegeta sighed, kicking over a pile of red snow. It was just a walk in the woods and look at what happened. At least it wasn't as bad as when he met Frezza and that Yang Soo Mi shit...eug. The things he does for…That's right. He shouldn't be here right now. He lightly touched the note in his pocket and ran off through the snow, leaving new footprints with each step.

The door's unlocked and no one answers him when he calls into the house. It was a fairly large house judging from the outside so maybe she couldn't hear him. He runs upstairs first, to Bulma's bedroom but she isn't there. Her sheets were a mess and books were strewn everywhere. He checks every other room on the second floor and then ran downstairs. The completely furnished rooms on the first floor were all empty. They felt empty too, like no one had ever sat on the couch in the living room or pulled out a chair in the huge library. Everything felt untouched. There were flowers everywhere though. Candles too. They were all placed around the house but it somehow made the house feel more…depressing. What's going on? Then he hears it. A faint humming. He could hardly hear it but he rushes to the source. He charges through the dining room and down a long hallway. He comes to a stop at the door at the end of the hall when he hears the humming coming from behind it. He breathed in and out deeply before stepping through.

"Vegeta? You actually came?" Bulma asked, standing up. For some idiotic reason, she was in front of the open back door letting all the cold in. The room they were in, which was the kitchen, was decked out in various flowers and candles that glowed softly in the dark. Vegeta looked at her for a while, thinking about whether he should yell at her or hug her until she chokes. The candle light was dancing in her ice blue eyes. He thought back to Alison and how she probably chose to imitate those eyes when she morphed to disorient him. It was what the real ones were doing to him now. "Are you okay? Did something happen." She asked and he could not take it anymore. He walks up to her slowly, places both of his hands on her shoulders and pushes her out of the door and into snow. He slamed the door shut. She brushes the snow off of herself and comes in to face him. He was smirking. "Why did you ask me to come?" Vegeta asked, staring out the door. "I missed the old us..." Bulmas words caught Vegeta off guard. "I thought you were on Jared's side?" Vegeta asked queitly while leaning down into the chair. "I love you... we can keep fighting like this. It like we hate each other. Jareds wrong, we can all get out together." Bulma said looking at Vegeta as she sat down. Vegeta looked up and her and smirked not really knowing if this was rright. "This book... it turned everyone into something else. It trapped people made people go crazy." Vegeta spoke softly while looking at the floor. With out a second thought Bulma kissed him. He was not shocked he was ready, he pulled her closer to him and deepen the kiss. "I love you Vegeta." she said in soft voice. "I love you too." Vegeta answered back and Bulma stopped at hearing him say the 3 words. Smiling quickly she took his lips into hers agian and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon she rested her head on his chest and they both were breathig haard. One way or another they ended up on the floor.


	22. On our way

(Vegetas POV)

Well at least we know where the exit is. It as right in front of are noses the whole time. THe only problem is that Alison with the pretty blonde boy where guarding it. Oh and we didnt have Bella back. Bulma finally realized she needed to be on are side, that was good. My love was back. If you were wondering about Arllie. The dragon boy, he is living. He would do better back in are time peroid. Right now we are doing the best we can. Josh? That boy, Ha! He is fine although Destine is treating him like he just got shot in the head and was going to die of cancer. I think she likes him, bt he aint complaining, I think he likes her. Right now we are standing in front of the castle walls, kinda saying goodbye. We are leaving to go get Bella and kill Jared. Bulmas idea is that if we kill Jared the monster powers will go back into the rightful owners bodys. Lets hope she is right. I dont want to kill Jared not as bad as I want to kill his insane sister. Oh ,now that will be fun. "Lets. Go." Destine stated after a pasuse. "Arllie? Can you walk?" Piccolo asked looking over at him, we were all humans now but Me, Destine, no DEstine and Piccolo. THey were still the monsters as before Im the best and she is the phonix and iccolo was staring at himwhile laughing. "Nothing of your worrys. Lets go." DEstine suported ARllie with the help of Josh and we walked towards the hosue in the woods that Bulma bought for some reason.

Once inside I layed out the map, the black diary and the book that Destine found, the book that we were writing. "Alright we are here, we need to get there and find Bella, then to here so we ca get the hell out of this place." Said Destine while she mapped out the area of where we are and need to be. "Right." We agreed. "First lets eat." Goku said runnign into the kitchen. Rolling my eyes my stomach growled and so did Radiz. WE were in there in a split second. I over heard Destine and Piccolo scowl on are behavour.

(Bellas POV)

Where am I? I sat up on the cold floor and looked around for any thing for a sigh of me to get out. Instead I saw Jared sitting in chair looking at me. His eyes were differnt, colors. Right one was Green his left one was Gold. "Jared?" I asked standing up. He smiled warmly at me and started walking over but staying in the shadows. "Im sorry...Bella. Thigs have got to be this way." He spoke his tone was kind. He did this. I knew he was the one who killed the others. He didnt have to tell me, I jsut knew it. "So...you are now a vampire? Huh?" I asked in a solf tone while looking down. "Yeah, and a Dragon from you lovly friend arllie, a werewolf from your friends Goku and Radiz, so on and so forth. "Why?" He looked at me with fear in his eyes and something else, I couldnt place it. I think, rage. "We have t oget out. Only one can leave alive. I have to get out." Jared turned and paced. "Then why capture me?" I was confused as if why this cute chubby innocent boy would turn out to be evil and kidnap me. i mean look at him. He looks as if he couldnt hurt a fly. "I dont know..." Jared said walking closer to me. His breath was on my face and I froze. "I thought...maybe... I dont know." he breathe onto my face when he spoke sending chills down my spine. He turned his head from me for a few minutes we stood there. Finally I couldnt tak it. Slapping him across the face and trying to escape was the best idea so far. I was standing in front of the door but it was lock. Go figer. I tryed the idea of breaking it ddown, bad idea i just hurt my shoulder. Suddenly I elt two arms wrapp around me and hold me still. I couldn't move. The momment his lips touched my neck I knew I was in trouble. Who knows what he was going to do, kill me, rape me, he could do anything. No instead he lt me go and unloced the door. "What?" I stood there dumbfounded as he open the door and sighed. "Go...run. Try to stay away from my sister, she might kill you on sight. Oh and 17 and 18 are on the lose too." Said jared sitting down in the chair once again. Shaking my head I walked over to him and stood next to the chair.

"Why are you doing this?" I spoke up after a good 10 minutes. He didnt answer nor look up he just set there as if tryign to think of a good answer. "Jared! Listen to me." I growled. Then he stood up, taking me off guard. "You know? You should have left when I offered you." He took a step foward. "Why? So you can hunt me down and kill me anyways?" I asked takign a step foward my self. "Bella, you are pshing your luck." He answered swiffly taking another step closer. "Jared your a freak." I half heartly took the last step so that we were only inches apart. THe height was close. Jared was maybe a inch taller or a tiny less than me. "Uh huh, I am." Jared whispered closing the gap between us. i put my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips.

(Josh's POV)

I sat there watching Bulma and Vegeta kiss. Well bulma kissed Vegeta who sat the blushing deeply and kissing back with a nervous look. "Hey, britsh boy whats up." Destine said plopping down next to me smiling widly. "for the last time in not... never mind." i rolled my eyes. She looked down to wher i was bandaged up and she went to check my bandages. "Im fine, DEstine!" I was annoyed she was babying me, I was going to be fine it was jsut a scratch. "Sure...sure Just want to make sure." She said as she lift up my shirt and checked the badages. I heard a giggle and I glaced up to see Bulma making a kssy fac towards us. Rolling my eyes I then gasped in pain. "AH!" I grolwed holding my wound. "I told you I need to check it. I need some meds." Demanded Destine and Radiz went over to a cup board taking out want looked like a healing drink of some kind. "Oh yeah! I got some of those. Thought they would come in a need. Give one to Josh then to Arllie." Bulma said as if she jsut realized it. "Why did you not tell us before?" Vegeta growled and Bulma giggled. "Sorry... I uh forgot." I smiled taking the drink and sniffd it. Smells of cherrys were all up in my nose. Damn it smell good so it couldnt be so bad. I took a sip. "BLAH! EW! WHAT IS THIS CRAP?" I yelled and Destine laughed as she patted my shoulder. "Drink it down fast the then you wont taste it as bad." She explained, glare in my eye was sent to her as I drank it. ewwwwwww. "What?" I gasped at feeling completly healed. "Good that we both are healed. Now lets go." The voice came fro ma now fully healed was not smiling nor frowning, he looked scared. Problem with him is that you can never tell. He most likely was worryed about Bella, he loved her. We all knew that. "Lets go." said vegeta getting an bag. "This is the owrst Romeo and Juilet ever." I heard Goku mummble.

=17 & 18=

The air around them became cold as ice as metal, followed by a faint, wet thud. 18 stared wide-eyed in horror at the blade, fully extended and dripping with blood. She felt 17's grip on her shoulder tighten, his breathing deepen, and his body begin to tremble. 18's eyes followed the blood dripping onto the ground. Within the gathering pool of blood lay a finger that only seconds ago had been a part of 17's hand. 18 wretched herself free of her brother's grip and darted away. She steadied herself with a nearby desk as she was unable to contain her stomach and threw up on the floor. 17 had just killed a woman but that was not all, he had also killed a baby. 18 blinked at 17 who was smirking at the sight. Was her brother really this cold. "17 stop." 18 took a breathe in as she saw 17 stab the baby again an again. "Stop!" She tryed but her brother took the knife in for the 27th time, she counted. "STOP!" 18 screamed shoving 17 to the floor. He looked up at her in shock, but then he couldnt help it he started laughing. "You are sick..." 18 grolwed. She wanted to cry, the mommet 17 killed Krillen she wanted to cry. She did have feeling for the little guy and 17 always hated that fact. "Aw. You know... we are going to die to right? HAHA! Jared is using us to get him out. Then he will kill us off." 18 looked down, she knew her brother was right but this was sick. "I..." She trailed off. She was about to walk away but a hand went to her throat. "Good bye sis..." He laughed darkly before breakign her neck. He barly moved his hand but with his robotic strength it was easy. She hit the floor dead. He started to laugh again, harder, louder. He had gone crazy, he was crazy. Perhaps always had been, all he knew was that there was no turning back now.

=Jared and Bella=

Jared open the door to the room he was now letting Bella stay in with him, he stepped inside, and shut it behind him. He waked over to her and sat n the bed. "You know they will get you? Vegeta... Destine... they will kill you." Bella whispered as he kissed her lips. "They will ry. Until then." He whispered back as he started kissing her neck. Bella moved his face upwords so their lips would meet. He put his hands on the sides of Bella's neck and kisses her back even harder. He layed Bella's back onto the bed never breaking the kiss and he starts tugging at her clothes immediately. "Jared...stop." Bella demanded and he did what he was asked off. "Fine." Said Jared as he leaned in and kissed her again. Moving his tounge over her bottem lip she let him slid it in. Things were getting heated as he tryed again for the shirt. Bella swatted his hands away and they heard a knock on the door. "Ah... who is it?" Jared growled getting off of Bella and moving into attacking postion. "It is me! You favrotie sister!" The sound rang Jared open ears and he motion Bella to go and hide. She went to the closet and sht the door. Jared opened the bedroom door and let the girl in. "Hey..." Jared shyly greeted. "Was I interupting something?" She asked scanning her eyes around the room. "No...not at all. What is it?" Jared asked calmly as they sat down. "The fools are heading this way to free that girl you got and then they want to escape. I wanted to let you know I was going to kill them. Well, on your coman." She said getting way to close to her brother for anyones liking. "Uh..yeah sure." Jared caughed and looked away. She ran her hand up his chest, smiling as he froze up and let his body tense. "Are you okay?" She asked running her hand down but not stoppig until she got to the belt line on his pants. "Yeah." jared said moving her hand away and trying to get up. "Where are you going?" She asked standing up with him. "uh...just go kill them." He demaned in a rough tone. "Alrightly then." She walked out and Jared locked the door. Shivering in the thought of his sister wanting to have... as she would say "Booty call". Bella came out and poked him in the arm. "What was that?" she asked in a clam voice. "Yah, that was my phsyco sister." He answered back.


	23. The sick Alison

"Rape!" Bardock shouted. King Vegeta was surprised then he suddenly let go of the man and he removed the blanket and covered Bardock's mouth. "Shut up! You fool!" King Vegeta commanded. He immediately stopped screaming and the king removed his hand from the younger boys mouth. "Why did you just screamed rape?" He asked Bardock sitting down on the bed next to him. "Do you think I would do a crazy thing like that? I have pride you know. And besides who would come, I am the kind no one could do anything." King Vegeta said glaring at the man. "Well..you touched me!", Bardock protested. "I didn't! Well..yes I did accidentally but I didn't mean it!" The king protested back. "But you still hugged me." Bardock tryed. "But that's not rape okay? That's an accident, I did not see you! I thought you were a pillow! You are laying in MY bed! Why? Who knows and I dont care! God. Don't over react because trust me with you-", King Vegeta looked at him from toes to head. "I don't have plan and I will never have. EVER! Do not even think I would rape you.", The king said shuddering. "Then you should be careful!" Bardock growled. "And you should not cover your whole body with a blanket and look like a pillow!" King Vegeta said reasonably. "Hey, hae to change the subject but... where do you think the last dragonball is? We have been searching for it for a ear. Not to mention I have not seen goku nor Radiz." Said bardock sitting up in the bed. "I dont know. ut either way if my son is there, your brats will be safe." King Vegeta yawned while laying down. "You are right...can I stay in here to night? Hehe... my wife is a little... annoyed." Bardock asked rubbing his head. "Yeah...sure." The king half heartly answered before falling asleep.

=Alison=

She walked down the halls and towards the bed room. She stopped at the door of her brother's room to hear him talking. Taking a peak in she smirked at what she saw. He was sleep talking to himself. She slowly opened the door then shut it locking it also. Walking in she sat on the bed next to him. "Ah...my brother. You were always there for me... giving me anything I needed or wanted. Now it is my turn to give you what you need." She whispered before pulling down his pants to see he didn't have underwear on. Smirking she took him into her mouth. He was hard the moment the air touched him, he moaned. Still smirking she licked it over a few before starting the sucking. His eyes shot open and he stared in shock. "Wha-what...Alison. Stop." He demanded but she didn't. 'This is so wrong. So...gross. She is my sister stop her.' He thought to himself it felt good but it came with a price. "Stop it...please." He begged and she looked up at him. Her black eyes locked on his gold and green ones.

"Don't you want this? Huh, I maybe your sister but we are not close. Come on, you know you need this." Said Alison as she moved close to his face and hovered over his body. "This is disgusting." Jared spat out but she just smiled. Kissing him she pinned his hands down over his head. She was stronger than him, she was not close to human. Even with his knew found strength he still was no match in this. "Stop...please don't..." He whimpered closing his eyes. "I have waited so long to do this..." She whispered then nibbled on his ear making him hold back a moan. "Now...shut up and relax." She said devouring his lips.

(Bellas POV)

Jared let me go. He was sweet, yeah he was also sick. But still sweet at least to me. He cares and that was all I need. Right now Im running thought the woods towards the area heading to the place Jared was staying at. I suddenly bumped into something hard and before I hit the ground some one caught me. "Bella?" He deep voice asked.

Looking up I saw it was arllie. "ARLLIE!" I yelled hugged my friend. I missed him so much. He didn't wait to hug me back. Placing his head on my shoulder he held me for a while. We just stood there, in the middle of the woods no one around but us, a wolf or a beer could attack us right now, no one to save us. "Bella did he hurt you?" Arllie asked pulling away and looking at me up and down. "No... are you okay?" I asked at seeing the large scar on his open chest. THe shirt he was wearing showed his chest well. What am I think?

Arllie frowned and looked down, "I'm sorry I was not there to protect you..." I was taken back "You needed me... I knew he was the one. I came to him, told him off. The next thing I know I'm laying on the floor bleeding. I should have come and told you guys first... I am so sorry." Arllie started to cry but I hugged him again. "It is okay, no you couldn't have. Even if you did lets say you did. It is in the past alright. Im fine, I am here." I tried but he pushed me away gently and blinked a few times. "No it is not okay! I could have protected you but I Ju-" I had to cut him off. He was annoying. There was no other way than to kiss him. So I did. Well there might have been another way but this way was faster. I felt him tense then relax. Stop Bella STOP! i screamed to my self but I couldn't he. When I thought I could He pushed me to a tree and started moving a hand to my face and the other one stayed on my waist. No so bad.

We pulled away, both of us breathing hard like we ran a marathon. "Well...that was fun." he got out in between breaths. I glanced at him, he was looking at me. Pushing away from him I looked down. "Were are the others?" I try to sound normal, but it came out in a nervous squeak. "Uh... there back there somewhere. I'll go get them, but you aint staying here. Come on." Arllie said running towards the east. "NO! Uh huh! No way i am running." I said crossing my arms. He stopped and looked back. Smirking he took my hand and dragged me back towards the place Jared was. "What are you doing?" I asked. He smirked. They are suppose to be there looking for you." Arllie answered back. Once we got there, sure they were there waiting. "Hey." Arllie greeted and the smiled when they saw me.

(Jared POV)

She was on top of me. My sister, treating me like I was her sex slave. This was wrong, oh so wrong. "Jared...Jared you know how good this feels?" She asked licking my nipple. "Stop...please. Please...you are my sister, I am your brother. This is so wrong." I tried but she shut me up fast with a slap to my face. "Yeah well you took the power of a vampire and stuff. So we both are wrong." She stated as she picks up a small knife. "What what are you doing?" I asked. She had tied my hands to the bed post with some type of metal. I couldn't break free. She ran the knife down my stomach before stopping at my member. "You know... I love you." She whispered in a way that mae my hair stand up. She was sick, so sick. She moved the knife up to my chest and she smirked. "What are you doing? Stop it." I yelled. She sliced my chest open. "AHH!" I yelled as tears fell. It was a big gash oh my god it hurts. She started licking up the blood as her hand found my member and started pumping. "Im sorry...Im sorry." She whispered in a sad tone. "I know it must hurt but this is a price we all must pay. Pain." She said in a cheerful voice as she punched my in the stomach with the back of the knife, never stopping the pumping up and down. I cried harder I knew I deserved this. I tried to kill the others, god I was a monster.

Suddenly the door opened well was broke down and Vegeta stood there. Alison glared at him than at me before getting up and disappearing into the ground. Vegeta looked at me and then back to the door. "Damn it." Vegeta mumbled walking towards me. "Don't kill me please. I'll...I will give back the powers. God just get me out of here...please. THe old lady told me that only one could get through and..and." i stopped as the tears became to hard to control.

Some how the cold Prince had gotten my untied and had a pair of underwear, pants, and a old shirt. "Get dress. Stop your damn tears." Vegeta snarled and me and I nodded trying to force the tears away. Onced dressed I followed him closly to the outside where I saw Bella. She looked at me and hugged me tight. Although I did not hugged her back, I was in to much pain. "He is coming with us? WHAT HE HAS ARE POWERS!" Arllie protested getting angry. I smirked and lift my hand in the air. A small purple light went from my finger tips and into the right full owners. Arllie blinked at me full in dragon form. "You...gave it back." Arllie gasped turning human again. Goku laughed and Radiz high-fived his brother. Piccolo was smiling at them, the first real smile sense ChiChi. "He might be able to help us." Destine said standing next to me. I smiled shyly at her and bowed my head. "Thank you." I whispered and she smirked at me. "Fine." arllie unwillingly agreed.

"I am tired! How about we sleep then we will head sometime in the night?" Destine said walking like a lazy brat towards Josh and placed her head on his shoulder. THey

should go out, that would be funny. "Fine... we will sleep in there right now. When i say we will head on." Vegeta instructed and they walked back into the place where I was staying. Bella took my hand and pulled me away rom the others. "Are you okay?" She asked. should I tell her, no. No i wont. "Yeah...I am fine." I lied to her face. Sh nodded and kissed, I slowly kissed back before we walked towards the rooms. I showed and told them the rooms and gave the key. "How you get this place?" Goku asked me while looking at the rusty bed he would sleep on. "My..sister." I answered and walked out.

=In Bella's room=

Vegeta helped Bella into bed, tucking her in as Destine asked him to do. The prince sighed and turned around to see Arllie standing in the doorway. "Alison raped Jared... her own brother she rape," he said quietly. Arllie looked down. He did feel bad for the guy but only cause Bella cared for him so much. Unknown to the two, Bella was awake and was listening to the speaking of them. Arllie barely moved, "Is Jared alright?" Vegeta sighed and leaned back on the bed's railing, "He's fine for now. He didnt tell me. i walked in on them." Arllie paused, "And that Alison?" Arllie asked. "We haven't decided what to do yet, but as soon as we find her. Im sure Jared will give her a piece of his mind." Vegeta said smirking making arllie smile. "He was raped?" Bellas soft voice brought both boys from the ir conversation. "You were awake..." Vegeta sighed. Bella rolled her eyes and shoved pass aRllie before walking to the room Jared was in.

=Bulmas room=

Vegeta opened the door and shut it before walking over to bulma. "Hey..." She greeted, he reached up and put the hair on the other side behind that ear, thumb trailing along her jaw and over her lips. Bulma smiled then she leaned until she felt his breath on her lips. He closed the gap completly but pulling away. Looking into her big blue eyes he leaned in again and caught her lips. finally they needed breath. "So when we get out of this book and back into the school... do you want to I dont know teach me how to be a monster?" She asked with a child look on her face. "Haha you wish." He laughed kissing her again. They broke this kiss when she got up on top of him holding his down. He accepted her next kiss eagerly. His hands went into her hair and he lay back on his bed, taking her with him. She loved how her body kind of slid down his and then her weight was pressing all of her against him. He was soft, well amazing to say he didnt look as soft as he was. He flipped her over so he was on top. Next up was the clothes. He needed this oh yes he was going to give it to her good.

* * *

Alison is a pain in the ass alright! OMG RAPIST! She raped her brother OMG AHHH! Read on!


	24. Jared dont die

Bella knocked on the door and waited. To her surprise she did not have to wait long. "Hey Bella." Said Jared while moving so she could come in. He shut the door and walked over to the bed. "Is there any thing you want to talk about?" Bella asked sitting next to him and taking his hand. 'Should i? i think she knows. Go on' He thought to himself. Bella raised an eyebrow and hugged him. "I know...I know. It is okay, don't talk to me about it. Just remember, when I see her. I will kick her ass." Bella said and Jared chuckled a bit. "Yeah...whatever." He mumbled before he kissed her. The cut on his chest had bleed through the dirty white shirt and shown. neither of them really cared. "I love you." Jared whispered and Bella smiled. "Yeah i love myself too." She joked and Jared shook his head and kissed her again.

(Vegetas POV)

God I love her. Every part of her. She is... she is so perfect. I swear you stare at her eyes to long and you are her slave. I wonder if that's what she is doing to me now? "Woman?" i asked poking her face. She glared at me and then smirked, "What?" she asked annoyed by my childless. "Wanna go for a round 2?" I asked and then laughed at getting slapped. "I am tired." She begged laying her head on my chest. Moving her hair from my face I blew on it making her annoyed but laughing. "You know... I like you when you are cute like this... But i love you even when you are mad." Bluma whispered half asleep. Wow she is tired. I guess we can sleep. I hear a sound, I heard a noise. Getting up and gently wrapping Bulma in the covers I snuck out of the room and towards the cause of the sound. Stopping first at all the doors. I check the one where Jared was. HE was holding Bella and they both were sleeping. Josh ws asleep, Destine, sleep. Goku and radiz, knocked out sleeping. I opened the door to the room where Piccolo was and he was meditating. Arllie? He was no where in sight. He was not in his room nor in the building like house. So I thought, I felt a hand on my arm it pulled me into a dark room. "Hey! Vegeta..." Arllie greeted me. "Ah damn it you fool! Why you do that. One more second and I would have punched the lights out of you." I growled. "Sorry come on. We are leaving now." Arllie said opening the door and walking out. "Why? Where" I asked getting out of what I see now was a little stair closet. "Cause, if we don't i over heard Alison and some boy talkign about how when the sun comes up in this chapter we will be stuck here for good." Arllie explained and i had no questions.

Once everyone was awake we headed out. "Wait could we jsut wait here for a second?" Jared asked for the 9th time. "Why?" Said Josh raising an eye brow. "We can not ait the sun will raise soo." Said destine once again taking control from me. Haha she really is bossy. "I didnt want to do this." Jared growled. "what?" I asked and all eyes were on the boy. "You cant leave cause I am going." Jared smirked and Bella blinked at him. "we are going, me and Bella." Jared said looking all proud like he owned the shit. Crap what a loser. "Jared? you still want to kill them? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE!" Bella screamed and Arllie moved in front of her. "A fight you want then lets go." Arllie snarled and I rolled my eyes. "We don't have time for this!" Did they listen to me? No. "DRAGON UP!" Arllie beamed and went dragon. "Wow. You stole that from American Dragon Jake Long... my hero." Bella sighed shaking her head as she walked over to Destine and Josh who were by Piccolo and...uh lets get back to the fight. A fire-ball, a punch, now a kick no no wait more kicking...wow this is just sad. "I could kick his ass in a second tops." I snarled. "Well you might not be able to fight him but I'm ready." i turned my head in time to see a fist hit my jaw sending me flying to a rock at least a block away. Damn she was strong. "VEGETA!" I heard Bulma yell I looked to see Piccolo and Goku holding her from attacking me. Flsh went by and I was throw back and right into Arllie. "Ah! Thank you a lot VEgeta! I could have had him!" arllie growled. "shut up." I snapped back. "Come on Jared...lets go." Alison offered a hand to Jared but he jsut looked at it. "Come on." She demanded but all she got was a sigh. "no...no I wont. Im getting out, but not with you." He stood up and smirked. "Oh yeah! You think you can beat me?" She laughed and we all saw Jareds ego fall. "No but I think he can with my help." Said Destine walking to Jared side and smirking. "Yeah, sure. Come on 17...Lee Dunckin, oh and I might nned you guys too. Come on out chiChi, Candace, Sullia, Mattie, Bryson, Luna, oh...and Dende, Tien, Krillen...oh yes and Gohan." She named them off by pointing as they walked up behind her. All of there eyes were glowing a bight red all but 17 who just had a craz-look in his eyes.

(Josh's POV)

"Uh Destine? Maybe we should let Jared fight his own battle huh. I mean heh they have an army." I tryed to reason but Destine glared at me telling me to shut up. "If we all work to gether we can all get out, as a team." She stated. Jared glanced at then. "Look...I would kill you afterwords." Said Jared in a cold tone. "Well then we will deal with that afterwords." Said Destine and Bella hugged Jared catching him off guard. "Jared please... work with us. Look we dont have time for this! I know you care, please. I dont care what that old woman said. WE ARE THE ONES WRITING THIS BOOK! Not her." Bella stood her ground. Jared smiled shyly at Bella then glared at his sister who tapped her finger on her arm, waiting. "Fine." jared whispered and Bella hugged him tighter. "Wow love birds." Alison whispered. Jared glared at her for a second. Before looking to me. "Josh? How about you and Destine work together? You and Bulma being the only human here may..mean you need help." I glared at him but nodded. "Lets go." Vegeta growled jumping in the air and landing as some type of deformed looking werewolf. Goku and Radiz howled the next thing you know there werewolfs too. "Damn..." i whispered looking down at the floor. "Come on we gotta go." Desitne said tryign to pull me. "No...I am...Im just a human. I wont be much help." I moped. Shockingly Destine hugged my neck and held me still for a momment. "We need you out there. Come on." She whispered into my ear. Smiling I grabbeed the one thing I was best at football. I picked up a rock and lined it up with Candace's head and threw it. I mean he is already dead..right. It hit him between the eyes and he fell to the floor. But he got back up, Bulma was the one to attack. She threw a dagger hitting him again between the eyes. "Good." Destine thumbs us up before throwing a long rope of fire towards the Dunckin boy. His blonde hair was caught on fire and he screamed. I guess his handsome image was everything to him.

"WHOA!" I yelled as 17 swung a knife at me gazing my right arm. "Lets fight...wait no...lets wrestle." I smirked my best smirk as I charged for him, knocking him down.

=Jared, Arllie, and Vegeta"

"Do you think they got it handled?" Vegeta asked lookign at Bulma. "Yeah WATCH OUT!" Yelled Arllie as he tackled Vegeta out-of-the-way of a knife. "Get off me." Vegeta mumbled shoving Arllie in dragon form to the floor. Jared glanced at Alison whose eyes were on Bella. "You love her right?" Alison asked closing her eyes. He didnt answer. She open the and before anyone could think she turned and shot some type of acid at Bella. "NO!" Jared screamed and jumped in front of it hitting him in the chest, the heart. He hit the ground rolling a few times before he layed on his stomach. Bella ran over to him rolling him over onto his back. It hit him right on the heart, his breathing was not so good. He couldnt keep his eyes open. "HAHAHA!" Alison laughed, "WHY?" Arllie screamed only caring that it almost hit Bella. He did feel something for the fact that Jared saved her but still. "Cause all he is good for is a blow." Alison laughed but Bella whipped that smile off her face in a swift punch. "You bitch!" She screamed attacking her. Vegeta glanced at Jared before walking over to the guy. "Alison...she is going to take Bulma soul. Dont let her near her heart..." Jared said trying to get up but Arllie pushed him down. "Right." Arllie ran right for Alison and grabbed her from the back and up he arms around her neck. "RUN BELLA!" Arllie screamed before he was knocked down. He rolled over to the adge of a cliff. "Goodbye Dragon." Alison laughed and before Arllie could fly off she kicked him in the face knocking him out and sending him down the long way towards the rocks. But before he could hit something got him. A bird, no no a phoenix, Destine. She layed him down gentaly near the exit. "THE SUN!" Radiz screamed punching 17 to the ground. "Well...well Vegeta is stepping up to fight huh?" The freaks mocking voice echoed through out Vegeta's mind. Bulma was trying to hold off Luna and Sullia back from Jareds body. THey all were. "Time to end this." They both heard a voice behind Alison. Before Alison could turn around Destine grabbed her hand and jumped of fthe cliff taking Alison with her. "I CANT FLY! I CANT SWIM STOP!" She screamed holding onto a branch. "Good." Destine looked up. Far away from the top. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Destine screamed as fire formed around them.

(Bulma POV)

Punch. Kick. Miss. Punch. Slap. Miss. I was fighting two super humans well dead super humans. Jared was going to die and who knows were vegeta...VEGETA! He knocked Sullia and Luna to the ground and yelled something. "what?" We all asked. "TAKE COVER!" He screamed again holding me down. Everyone did the same. Bella covered Jareds body as fire shot up everywhere, burning nearly everything. It was headign our way. Vegeta stood up and walked in front of us towards the fire and screamed. THe fire went around us and killed all other things. Right after is was gone. Vegeta took a light step back before falling into my arms. "Vegeta?" I asked. Was he dead? No he was breathing. "Hey..." He chuckled weakly. "I have been...working on that for a while. You like it?" He asked and I kissed his temple and then his noise. "Vegeta..." I whispered this time kissing his lips. "Woman..." I looked around none of the old undead friends were around they were all gone. Destine and Arllie were gone too. "Where are Destine and Arllie?" i broke the happy silence. "Right here." Destine weakly answered lifting her self and half dragging Arllie up by his hand. "Where is Alison?" I asked looking at them. "Dead." Destine answered briefly. Her eyes moved to bElla and Jared. Running over to him she looking at the wound. "Oh my gosh! Jared... can you hear me?" she asked and Jared smiled weakly at her. "God we need Dende!" Piccolo whispered loud for all to hear. "Jared is this the last chapter of the book?" I asked him while moving the hair out of his face. "I think." he breathed out. "Lets go...maybe he can get help on the outside world." Josh answered scanning the woods around them. Suddenly we heard yelling. We looked back to see guards running or way. "Time to split." Arllie said standing up. Goku carried Jared and we ran to the exit. But some one beat us to it.

"Where you think your going? Huh?" 17 asked standing in front of it. The old guns were ready to fire at us. "I'll handle this." Piccolo said while smirking. He charged at 17 missing on purpose. 17 turned around to grab but Piccolo triped him and 17 fell over the cliff. "Lets go." Said Piccolo running to the exit. I ran into the brigt light taking in everything around us.

(End of POV)


	25. Out of the book

(Arllies POV)

I opened my eyes and blinked. We were laying down on a floor. A book next to us, the old lady in the chair near Jareds body. "JARED!" I screamed as the old woman touched the wound on Jareds chest. He didnt even move. I wonder if he is dead. "Stop it!" Said Bella standing up but I stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Only one of you were supost to get out. I was the one who made sure Jared knew that. He was going to kil lyou all off, but Bella here, didnt let him. No she made him fall in love with her." The old womans words were soft but deadly. "Well we are here. Now but you are not suppose to be." Vegeta stood up and moved his hand in front of him making his middle finger stand up, fliping her off. She smiled warmly at him. "You are just like your father." We looked at Vegeta who stood there alittle shocked. "I'll be back...jsut wait. Leave now, but remember I will come and get my book back. You will die in the book that is it." She annoyly said before disappearing into the shadows. Jared suddenly sat up and let out a long breath. "JARED!" Bella yelled running over to him. Sad really. Gross. "Hey...I feel better..." He whispered holding the place where the acid attacked his chest. Over his heart. I looked down at my chest and smirked. THe scar was gone. "How about we go...uh...talk to your father?" Bulma asked suddenly to vEgeta who blinked but nodded. "How do we get out of here." I asked. "Plane ride out of the magic world. Haha we take a plane. Then we land in a normal airport. Flight 2." Goku explained. Right I forgot we were in the magic world. "Well! Lets go!" Bulma said jumping up and hugging Vegeta's neck. "Wait...what is this?" Asked Josh while he picked up a small orange ball with 5 stars on it. "A DRAGONBALL!" Vegeta shouted grabbing it from Josh and nearly knocking him down. Freak. "WE GOT ALL 7! LETS GO! Then we can WISH BACK all our friends!" Bulma cheered kissing Vegetas lips making him blush deeply. Aw! Haha.

(Destine's POV)

We arrived at the airport and Arllie, Goku and Josh were excited as cats on sugar. "LOOK AT THE BIG SIGN! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Goku yelled pointing at the sigh making Radiz hit him over the head. "AND THE GRASS...IT'S SO...GREEN! WOW! I LOVE THE MAGIC WORLD!" Said Josh as he ran his head through the grass. "WAAAH, THAT CAR LOOKS LIKE A TEDDY BEAR!" Arllie shouted and we looked at him in shock. Wow it was like Arllie was high on crack. He was crazy. After talking for a while, we were walking around in the airport, killing some time. I looked around and it was just now I realised that it was really beautiful in here. There was pixes, dragons, leppercons, giants like everything. Above us there was many glass panels that made a roof, making the sun shine down at the monsters of the magic world that were walking around in here. In the center, there was a railing and if you looked down there was a small pool. Next to the pool, there was a couple of benches and behind them there was another floor. If you looked really closely, you could see coins in the pool. Probably from people throwing them in there, wishing for luck or something. And surrounding the railing, there was small bars, shops etc. All those kind of things you can find in a human airport. "DESTINE!, let's go in there!" Josh pulled my sleeve and pointed to a shop with a big, pink neon sign by the entrance. Really josh, haha. He was so cute right now. Josh instantly ran off the the shelf with pink bunnies and I stayed by a stand where they sold some kind of candy. I picked up a lollipop with a pink ribbon tied on it. Maybe I should buy something for the others? Nah, I'll buy something when we're going home. "Destine, see something you like?" I turned around and saw Josh holding a bunch of soft toy bunnies. "No, but I can see that you've found plenty" I nodded to the bunnies. "Hehe...I am glad to be back to earth, well, out of that book." he sheepisly laughed. "Josh...Haha." I laughed as I poked his stomach.

(Arllie's POV)

Crap, what's taking them so long? But wait..It's Destine and Josh we're talking about. They are most likely making out or something. Haha why havnt they gotten to gether yet. There perfect for each other. Well kind of. WOW! Look at that! That car really does look like a Teddy. I aint kidding.

(Bulma's POV)

Where is Josh? Where is Destine? I hope that nothing happened to them... I walked over to Vegeta and rested my head on his shoulder while he was sunk into the chair. "Woman...we are in public." Vegeta whispered but made no move to get away from me. "Shut up Vegeta...and kiss me." I mumbled back before taking in his lips. He smiled against my lips. I heard Goku say "Aww." Then I heard a slap and Goku say "Aw man." Vegeta chuckled against my lips before pulling away and finding my neck. "Not here." I answered shoving VEgetas face away. He leaned in for a kiss but I placed my finger to his lips and smiled. "When we get home...I'll give you one of the best nights you will ever have." I whispered and he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Aw the love birds." Radiz teased. "YOU ASS! TAKE THAT BACK!" Vegeta stood up and shook his fist in the air. Radiz laughed and hit Vegeta in the arm before running while screaming "Vegeta is in love! Vegeta is in love!" Vegeta growled before running after him. Looking over to Piccolo then to Goku we all agreed to go stop them before Vegeta murdered Radiz. We left Arllie, Bella and Jared alone together.

(Destine's POV)

"Destine! Please! Cant I keep them!" Josh pleaded to me. "Come on! Fine look, keep one." I sighed shaking my head. "YAY! Thank you." Cheered Josh putting the bears down. He ran over to me and hugged me tight. Picking me up slightly. "Ah...Josh, uh...down boy." I laughed and he sat me down. I forgot how tall he was. He was about 4 or 5 inches taller than me. I glanced up at him and them laughed. He was hugging the bear. "WEll... I never would hae thought that Josh was a toy lover." I added a little mock to my tone. He glared at me. "Dont tell... please." He begged. "I wont. But lets go buy that for you." I took his arm and we walked to the check out.

Once on the plane heading out of the magic world I plugged in my ear buds and leaned back in the armchair. A small voice came to my ears. I took out my ear buds and looked down. A small brownie was our waiter. "Listen here! If you want food! TELL ME NOW!" It yelled angry at me. "Hey! No thank you. Sorry i didnt hear you." I said smiling and he nodded before jumping over the chairs and towards the ground floor. Next to me was Arllie, in front of us was Goku and Radiz, Bella and Jared were on the other side of me and Arllie, then there was the two kissy Vegeta and Bulma behind Jared and Bella and behind us was Josh and Piccolo. Arllie was already sleeping and he was snoring loudly, just saying. I turned up the volume on my iPod and looked out the window, watching the beautiful magic world disappear behind us. A yellow and blue light covered the plane as we started to enter the human world.

I felt someone poke me on my arm, so I slowly opened my eyes and saw Arllie pouting. "Arllie, what is it?" I said in annoyance and closed my eyes again. "We're landing soon." said Arllie. I opened my eyes again, pulled out my earbuds and looked at Arllie. "Already?" I asked. He smirked at me and looked towards the window. "Yup. You fell asleep." Arllie pointed out. "Ah...did I drool?" I asked blinking checking my face. "Not to bad." He joked before I hit him on the arm. "Ow." He winced. I closed my eyes again but he elbowed me in the side.

(Piccolos POV and they are at the werewolf Kingdom. Vegetas kingdom..yeah)

I dropped my jaw as I saw a big, glass door on the left side on the king-sized bed a few steps in front of us. The room was really neat and pretty, the walls were painted a light tint of green and there was a white carpet that covered the floor.I ran up to the glass door, pushed down the handle and pushed it open. A warm breeze welcomed me as I stepped out on the balcony. There was a small table and two chairs on the balcony and it looked really pretty, like the whole castle. A small smile was formed on my lips as I could feel the sweet smell of roses, I looked to my left and saw that someone had tied a rose along the railing. "Remind me, why are you here again?" I asked Goku, who was leaning on the door frame. "Hehe just hanging with my buddy." he replied and walked up me. "Why are you so worked up about this place? It's my home. Nothing will happen. I bet you are still on age about that book. Dont worry...King Vegeta and my dad will make sure nothing will happen." he cheerful said patting my back. "Goku..." I sighed. "THat book has gotten me thinking...about ChiChi. She loved you...so much. Not me." I looked at Goku, who was looking at me too. "You've never been to new york?" He broke the silence and taking me off guard. "No... uh you dont want to talk about Chi?" I answered. "You've never been to Spain?" He asked next poking my side. "No." I answered rolling my eyes. "You've never been-" He started. "GOKU! GOD!" I cut him off by yelling. "Okay, okay. Geez..." he rubbed the back of his neck and walked back into the room. I heaved a sigh and continued to admire the beautiful scenary in front of me before I also walked back into the room to rest. I layed down onto the soft bed closing my eyes.

(End of POV)

Rose opened the door and peaked in, she saw someone laying on the couch with both eyes closed. She looked around before finally entered the room. There's no one inside the room except her and that man. She stumbled back when her hips brushed against the black-leathered bag, made it fell with a pretty loud bang. She froze when she saw him opened his eyes and took a few second for him before finally look at her with his sleepy eyes. "Uh...uh who are-oh yeah you are that Rose girl." Said Piccolo, as he got up from his laying place and then sat on the couch, giving an empty space next to him for her. she smiled, "where are the others that you came here with?" she asked. He scratched the back of his head, his eyes were swollen and red, probably he was sick or felling unwell, or need more sleep. "I dont know...they'll be back soon I bet." he answered, yawning while brushing his eyes. "Piccolo, can you help me?" she sit next to him and scooted closer. He blinked his eyes a few times to get his consciousness back. "What do you need?" he said sleepily, putting a soft smile that make his light dimples prominently pop up and turn her on even more. "promise me you wont tell anyone" she whispered, "well nothing to be embarrassed about, alright." he smiled back, again brushing his sleepy eyes. "come with me will you?" she asked, as he nodded and following her. They walked out of the room and went to the corridor. "Where are we going Rose? The others might look for us if we-" He stopped when suddenly she pulled him into woman's bathroom and locked the door. smiling lustful at him. He stepped back as his back crashed against the wall. Thank god, no one inside the bathroom except both of them. Rose walked while biting her bottom lip with her naughty eyes pointing straight at Piccolo's jeans. "Uh...Rose?" he dropped his jaw, staring at the beautiful dirty blonde haired girl. "Piccolo you are so cute!" she whispered as she pushed him into the sink and kissed him while her hands running around his chest. He grabbed both of her shoulder and pushed her away. "Rose! What are you do-" he stopped when he felt Rose's hand grab a hold of his crotch. "come on, no string attached. I just want you..." she muttered around his neck, send shiver down his spine as he gasped and about to push her away but he was too late. She already unbuckled his belt and was about to pull his pants down, "I"m begging you... I liked you from the moment you came into the land..." she whispered before placing a rough kisses on his lips, making Piccolo almost moaned. HE waited a second then pushed her away, this time further than before, "Hey! We can't do this! you're crazy!" He tried to reason. "I am but i have a reason..." she muttered before finally pulled his pants and boxer till it polled around his ankle. He tensed up and looked at her. She bent down and blowing a soft puff around his slowly hardened member. He gasped, "god, you're a sinner...a very bad sinner. Oh...are you even allowed to do this?" Piccolo mumbled the question. She looked up at him before taking him in.

=THe royal bed room=

Vegeta shoved Bulma onto the bed before taking in her lips. "Wow Vegeta... some one wants me." She laughed and her smirked before slowly kissing her again. She smiled and lift up his shirt then running her hands down his body. "Woman...you will never know what you are doing to me." Vegeta moaned then leaned in kissing her neck. "To slow." SAid Bulma pushing Vegeta over on the bed and jumped up and bounced on the bed. "Uh...Woman." Vegeta growled. At that moment the door opened and it was Bardock. "Come here for a second. I wanna talk to you then you and Bulma will have some 'alone time'." Bardock said while smirking. Vegeta stood up and walked out. About 10 minutes later. Bulma moaned and rolled over on the bed. THe door opened. Stood there a Vegeta in a black and brown outfit. Like his fathers, 'I bet it was a Prince suit. He is so handsome.' she thought. "Tell me a Story." Bulma happily clapped her hands together and sat down. Vegeta smirks, straightening out his uniform. "I will tell you about my big gun." His smirk is wider than ever. Bulma stifle a laugh. "Your 'big gun'?" She raised an eyebrow to him. "Yes." He nods his head and walks over, pinning you against the wall. "Vegeta!" Bulma push his chest but he wouldnt budge. "Don't you want to hear my stories?" He asked, leaning in closer to her, but she turn her head away. He merely laughs and then starts kissing Bulma's neck. She gave up and laughed a little. He kissed her collar bone then her neck, her face, her jaw, her ear, finally her lips had been found. She wrapped her arms around his neck deeping the kiss, so he moved his hands to her waist. Pulling her towards him. He chuckled. "You love me to much..." Suddenly his hand plunged into Bulma's jeans and slips underneath her underwear. "Vegeta..." He started rubbing her fast and hard, which in fact makes her knees turn to jello. Bulma started pulling him closer for support, much to his pleasure and hers. She moaned making him smirk. Yes, he was in control.

=In the girl Bathroom=

"Rose...uh Rosh-" Piccolo moaned. "shut up or someone might hear you." she murmured, deep throating him. Piccolo's desperately leaning against the wall, staring at the girl below him, taking full of him into her mouth. She gagged, to be honest he likes it. He put his hand on her head and helped her move up and down on his member faster. Gagging her more. Soon he was thrusting into her mouth. She was love every second of this just like him. When he felt himself close, he gripped her hair, trying so hard not to moan but he couldn't, he moaned as he came inside her mouth. She licked her lips, releasing his member with a loud pop. HE let go of her hair and breathed fast and hard. "Wow...like wow. You taste good..." she mumbled, cleaning the softened dick and coaxing it back to life. Piccolo gasped at the sudden friction, he looked down and saw Rose pumping his member, making it hard again. "Ro-rose what are you—" HE started to say. "I haven't finish yet! I want you inside me!" She whispered, taking his dick again in her mouth. Piccolo threw his head back against the tile wall. He felt his body trembling and weak. Yet it felt so right. He moaned moving his hips close to her mouth wanting her to take more in. Gagging her, neither of them cared.

=Vegeta and Bulma=

Vegeta laughed darkly and fingered her harder. Bulma was cling to him and was resting her head back against the wall, wondering when her legs are going to decide to give out on you. But it never happened. Vegeta pulled his hand away much to Bulma's displeasure and lifts her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. He carried Bulma over to his bed and pushes her down on it, quickly climbing on top of Bulma so she couldn't get back up. Bulma kissed his lips as he starts taking off his clothes. She copied his moved, mirroring everthing he did. Vegeta leaned down and started his trail of kisses up her stomach then back down. "You are my Princess bulma." He whispered licking her belly botten. She ran her hand over his back of neck. He moved his face towards her. She kissed his lips before moving her mouth to his adams apple. sucking it and licking it over, leaving hickys and what not. He started moaning and licking his lips. Soon she was on top. She was in control.

=Girls Bathroom=

Once Rose was sure Piccolo's hard enough, she pushed him till his back landed on the cold tile ground and she stripped herself, took off her underwear. she straddled on his lap, making the attractive boy widened his eyes."Rose may—" he started but once again was cut off. "I wanna ride you!" Said Rose, desperately positioned herself above his prominent member. He parted his lips breathlessly when he felt something warm and tight surrounding his penis, it's Rose, and now he's already inside her. She bounced herself up and down, making Piccolo speechless and bit his bottom lip. HE nails scratched his chest making him growl. "You want...me so bad, huh." Piccolo asked but didnt give her time. He placed his hands on her hips and started trusting into her at a quick pace. She moaned as he entered her all the way then slowly moved in then picked up his speed. HE had perfect timing. Smirking as Rose's eyes turned green, more as a wolf. THe werewolf in her was on it's way out. "Piccolo..." She moaned. HE flipped her over and still kept himslef inside of her. HE trust again this time she was close. "God..Piccolo." She cried as he started to move faster and harder. Finally she climaxed and so did Piccolo for the second time. HE was able to keep from falling into the floor. HE had his arms pined on either side of her and held himself up. "So...you have fun?" She asked running her hand down his chest. "Yeah...thank you." He answered kissing her lips. "Again...sometime?" Rose asked and smiled at hearing his chuckle. "Yes. I agree." He answered before nibbling onto her ear.

=ONCE again in the lovely Bulma and Vegeta=

"Dont you remember... I have a big gun." HE whispered before taking control and turning her over, so he was on top. Vegeta smirked and presses his lips to Bulmas as hard as he could, surly leaving bruises before he pushes his entire length into her in one fluid movement. Bulma gasped then let out a long, loud moan and as she digged her nails into his shoulders. Bulma was not ready for such an movement but it felt too damn good to make him stop. He started thrusting into her so aggressively that she started to have a hard time controlling the sounds escaping her lips that were hungry for him. The sound of his skin colliding with hers filled the room while he panted and kept moaning her name. VEgeta nibbled her neck, making her moan. "Vegeta..." Bulma asked trying to keep her volume low. VEgeta didnt stop in fact he moved faster. "Yes?" He asked in a mocking tone. "I love you." She moaned. "HAHA! Yes...you better." Vegeta mumbled before taking her lips in again. Vegeta pressed his lips very hard against Bulma's and slipped his tongue between her sweet swollen lips. She held back a moan, didnt work. As she moaned his name VEgeta realized that he was close. He felt her being close also. A few thrust later and they both had a climax in unison. He rolled off her and layed on the bed next to her. She looked at him and smiled before running her hand towards his member. She rubbed it making him lean his head against the pillow. "You are the best...man alive. I love you..." She whispered kissing him softly. "I know...I love me too." He responded back as she lift up the blanket over him and her.


	26. Hi I am Amber

DEstine walked into the gym area. THIS PLACE HAD EVERYTHING! Josh was there using some big weights. "Hey Destine!" Josh greeted walking over towards her. HE was wearing a white tank top, grey sweatpants. 'He looks go-AH! What am I thinking Aish~ This is JOSH! Hul~' Destine cursed in Korean in her mind. She rolled her eyes and bent down to grab some weights. Josh laughed at her when seeing she couldn't lift the ones he had used before and he gets to his feet. "Try these," he says handing her some smaller weights. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't lift heavy things," Destine snapped at him with a laugh and grabbed ones a little heavier."Okay, okay." He holded his hands up and watched as Destine tried to do some arm curls. "You're going to break your arm doing it that way." Said Josh and walked behind her, taking her hand in his while holding the weight. "Curl your wrist a bit more, like this," he whispered in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine. He was her friend...this felt wrong. How close his body was to hers. Destine could almost feel every inch of his body. Not to mention his hot breath was on her skin which iwas not helping. Josh helped her do a few more arm curls, then helped her switch to her other arm. "Do you think you got it?" He asked, starting to pull away from her. "Yeah." She answered doing it exacly how he showed. "There you go." He laughed. YEt he still was behind her, close so she could feel his body heat. "Josh?" Destine asked. "Yes?" He was closer. She turned but stumbled falling forward. Lucky Josh was there and caught her. "T-thanks." She thanked and was about to get up but Josh was holding her tight. "Uh...you can let go." She nervously pointed out standing up straight. He looked down at her and smiled. "You might fall again." He responded. "I wont." Said Destine pulling away but his hands went to her waist and pulled her to him. "Josh? What are you doing?" Destine asked looking at the hold they were in. "Thank you for the bunny." He ansewered before leaning in and kissing her. She froze at contacted. "Wha-" She tried pulling away but he pushed her to the wall. "DEstine...shut up." He whispered against her lips. DEstine tried pushing Josh away put he didnt move. Finally he pulled away from her lips smirking shyly. "You like me?" He asked. DEstine blinked and didnt answer. She was trying to figer that out herself. "Do you like me?" She asked back. He looked down then make up a her. "I dont know...maybe." Said Josh as he pulled his body away from her. He slowly walked towards the door and left quickly. Destine sunk to the floor taking in a deep breaths.

(Arllies POV)

"To the left. To the right. Ah, to late you fool. Get up." Seungkai instructed. HE was a trainer. WErewolf of course. I stood up and missed a punch from the wolf form Seungkai. I smirked before jumping in the air feeling the body turn into a dragons. He spit fire towards Seungkai who jumped out-of-the-way and lunged into the air grabbing my leg. Shit. He dragged me down and threw me towards the patted wall. "Ouch...my turn." A girl's voice echoed through the room. I looked up and then pushed my body upward. Walking to Seungkai. Looking at the pretty girl in front of me. "Hi." She waved, "My name is Amber." She introduced. I smiled and looked at Seungkai who was standing with his arms crossed watching us. "Im Arllie." I greeted, turning towards her. "You are a dragon." She pointed out. I looked down and chuckled before powering down to human form. "Yeah...sorry. Uh you a werewolf?" i asked and she shook her head no. "Nah...Im a human. A ninja to be in truthful." She stated. "Really? Show me your moves." I challenged. Big mistake. She had me on the ground holding me by my neck. "Ah... your fast." I rambled. "Haha...yes. I am. Dragon." She mocked before helping me up. Is it just me or did she get hotter.


	27. Wishing them back

"You may grant 3 wishes," Said the mighty dragon. They all looked at VEgeta then to the King. "I wish for all who came with us into the Book be brought back to life." Vegeta exclaimed. "It shale be done." The dragon answered. "I now wish for the ones who just been brought to life, to be wished here. Out of the book." Said the king.

"It shale be done." The dragon answered and then appeared their friends. "Ah... hey you guys!" Krillen shouted running to Bulma and hugged her before he ran to goku and high fived his friend. "Wait...thats not all of us!" Piccolo yelled looking up at the dragon. "THe others wished to stay in the book." Answered back the Dragon. "The last wish?" He added. They all looked at each other. Finally Destine walked forward. "Bring...Tristyn back to earth...here. Bring him here." She demanded. "He wants to stay in the book." The dragon stated. "TRY ANY WAY! AGIAN TRY!" Destine screamed making the others take a few steps back. A small sweat dropped from the dragons head and he nodded. "Right..." The dragon nodded his head and then dissapered. THe dragon balls flew to different parts of the earth. "WAIT TRISTYN IS NOT BACK..." Destine yelled then pouted. "Yeah...I am." They all looked to see a teen walking from behind a tree to them. "TRISTYN!" Bella and Destine yelled at the same time before hugging him so tight you might think he would pop. "Cant...Breathe..." He gasped and they let go. "Glad to see you too." He mumbled. "Haha." Destine laughed. Dende walked towards Piccolo. "How are you doing?" He asked the absent minded teenager. "We will talk later..." Said Piccolo shooting nervous glances towards Rose. Dende took the hent and smiled at the taller and older man.

"We will stay here... there are schools here that we will go too." Radiz explained to the others who nodded. "What about our stuff. It is at the Monster high." Goku asked. Vegeta glared at him before rolling his eyes. "It will be brought here. Where is your brain you fool." Vegeta insulted hitting goku over the head. "Ow...right." Goku nodded holding his head. Bardock showed them all the rooms they would be at. Then school would start in the morning. "So it is still a high school for monsters." Bulma asked. and they nodded. "Yeah...just a differnt Monster school. Vampires, Werewolfs, Goblins, Trlls, Oricals, Fish, Cats, Dogs, Dragons, Trick or treat monsters, ghosts, zombies, ect, ect." Seungkai explained while using hand move ments. "Are we alowed then...we are not monsters." ChiChi started. "You went to the other monster high..." Said Vegeta."Hurcule, Roshi, Nappa, Yamcha, Trunks Gohan, and Tien will go to the original school. Monster high school. But the rest of you stay here. The king wants you to." Said Bardock.

=Vegeta's Royal bedroom.=

"So...woman...want to play a game?" He asked cooly. "Nah...I am tired." Bulma mumbled rolling over on the bed. "ah..please." Vegeta whispered nibbling on her ear. "stop it Vegeta." She swatted his face away. "Fine..." He growled. "Im going hunting." Vegeta whispered. "Alright..." Bulma half asleep answered back before knocking out into dream land. Vegeta walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Signaling the guards to protect Bulma he walked to the out side.

=18's room=

18 rolled over on the bed crying. She missed her brother. Suddenly the door opened and Krillen took a step in. "18? Are you okay?" He asked walking to her bed. "Yeah..." She cried while putting her head in his lap.

=The library.=

"Ah...I cant believe we are here. No more books. AH!" Arllie shivered. "Shut up you big dope." Amber rudely snapped. "Alright." Arllie snapped back. "Why are we here anyways?" Goku asked sitting down in a chair. "WE are going to look up our family history..." Rose answered. "Cool." Radiz said sitting down next to Goku. "Im bored."

ChiChi mumbled. "Im sorry." Goku answered wrapping an arm around her back. "I don't wanna know about my history." Said Bella plopping down in a chair next to Chichi. "Neither do I..." Jared shyly added laying his head down on the table. "Uh...hello?" A girls voice asked. "Hey Jamie!" Radiz cheered running over to her. "Hey babe." She cooed. "BABE!" they all asked more yelled. "Yeah...Radiz is my boyfriend." She answered. "Oh..Im Jamie...nice to meet you." She greeted. "Hi..." They all greeted back. They introduced and then got bACK TO what they were doing before. "wow..." Piccolo whispered while reading dragon ball comics. They glared at him.

(Vegetas POV)

I walked into the room. Took off my shoes. My bloody clothes, leaving my boxers on. Walking to the bed now. Bulma rolled over smiling, her eyes closed. she's asleep. I walked to the bathroom in the room. Standing over the sink I turned on the water and washed my face. My face was covered in blood, dirt. I killed a bear or so. Fun I guess, gotta fight and kill a while. Assassin for the werewolves, ha. Gotta keep in practice. I sound mean. To my surprise when I looked up Bulma was standing here.

Smiling at me. "Vegeta? We have school in the morning..." She stated before wrapping her arms my waist. "I know...sorry. I know it is late." I answered before mentally slapping my self for being so soft. She had changed me greatly. I was getting weak. I turned around and kissed her chin. "Time for bed." I whispered before kissing her lips softly. "I dont want to go to bed." She answered before running her hand down my chest. "Woman..." I moaned as her lips and teeth found my ear. She moved to my neck, kissing it gently. Soon she found my adam's apple and started sucking at it. "Woman...ahh." Her hands ran over my clothed bulged. "So...do you wanna play a game?" She hummed while moving her finger over the line of my boxer top. "What is it?" I asked in return before she kissed me. "You be a bad student and I'll be the teacher..." Said Bulma, then licking my adams apple. "What is my punishment?" I asked looking down at her. "You get a spanking'." She answered before pulling down my pants and turning me around.

Before i knew what happen she hit my butt. "no this is not working turn around." She demanded. I did what I was told. She took my hard member into her mouth. Lightly biting it. "Ah...a-ah...Woman"I moaned holding the sink tightly. She licked over the head and then started pumping it up and down with her hand. My hips buckled and I moved forward into her hand. Smirking she tighten the hold of my dick and stopped. "No...I am in control here...not you." she answered and I nodded. She started again and then took it into her mouth again. After what seemed like only 1 minute but what really more like 30, she started undressing herself. I watched her every move. Time to take control. I shoved her to the wall and kissed her. "Like you said...Im a bad student." I smirked and she leaned in kissing my lips once again. I moved my hand down to her belly botten and traced it.

Ran my hand down her inner parts. Before shoving two fingers in. She moved her head forward moaning. She was so tight. I shoved another finger in. She moaned placing her head on my shoulder. Another finger. "Vegeta...god...Ah..." She moaned a little in pain. "Want me to stop?" I asked a little sad before starting to move my fingers out. "God..no...no move...more...harder...faster, please!" she begged. "You want bigger?" I whispered licking her ear. "shove your hand...make me hurt...put me in pain Vegeta. God..." She begged. I shoved my whole hand into her and she cried out my name. Moving in and out as fast as I could I got moans and painful cries from my baby. Soon I felt her climax coming. I stopped. Pulling out, then licking it away. "Vegeta...why you stop?" she nearly begged. I didn't answer. I shoved her forcefully to the ground before getting up on top of her. She blinked at me as I hovered over her lovely body. Before shoving my member into her as hard as I could. She nearly screamed. I was being rough...to rough. I was losing control. Any more and I would not have control...I could really hurt her. "Ah...Vegeta...Faster." She begged shoving her hips towards me. I did, I was going fast. "AHH!" I cried as my teeth grew and my eyes turned green. Bulma gasped as I stopped and pulled out of her.

Turning slowly back to normal. "Vegeta... please..." she begged in a soft tone. She wanted me so bad...I wanted her. "Woamn...I could hurt you..." I reasoned. "Who cares." she spat before kissing my lips hard and shoving me down onto my back. I smiled and kissed her gently. she placed her self over me and slid down onto my dick. We both moaned in unison as she moved up and down slowly at first. I joined in soon. Just like that we were going at a fast pace. I trusted into her hard as our climax's hit at the same time. My eyes flashed green, my face, my body, my teeth, it all was the monster, the beast. I layed on the floor necked in my beast form breathing hard. Bulma fell on top of me. I rolled over and she fell onto my side. Me still in side of her. "Vegeta..." She touched my face and then kissed my lips. I growled slightly, trying to regain control of my body. Starting with my chest I slowly was human again. I looked at her and smiled. "I love you Vegeta..." She whispered before falling asleep. Sighing I picked her up and carried her to the bed where we both got in and slept. School...great.

(Piccolo's pov)

I opened my eyes to see Rose standing there at the edge of the bed poking me. "Rose...Uh.." I panicked and covered my self up. "Piccolo...you are... right. I am sorry. You know for..." She looked sad upset. Crap. With out thinking I ran my hand over her face and kissed her. These feeling. Nothing like I ever felt. Not with Chi...not with anyone. She kissed me back and I pulled her into the bed. "sleep here to night...with me." I slapped my forehead at sounding so dumb. "Sure." she giggled before snuggling up to me. It hit me...was I still with ChiChi. I mean she died...so... My thoughts ended when I felt sleep come over me.

=In Bella's room=

Jared turned his head to look straight at Bella. He noticed her lustful look, and he quickly felt the same way. "Bella...do you trust me?" Jared asked moving closer to her. "Yeah..." she answered. He grabbed her by the waist with both his hands, and pulled her so close to his body, so neither of them could breathe normally. He then roughly kissed her. Bella put her hands around Jared's neck, closing her eyes, and letting Jared lift her from the ground place her down on the bed. She pushed him off at coming to her senses. "Jared...we cant do this." Bella tried but would he listen. He grabbed at her chest ribbing her shirt. "Jared!" Bella covered her self up. Jared then violently threw Bella back on the bed. As she lied there, chest exposed, scared slightly, Jared hopped on her body, sure not to crush her, and straddling her body. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He then leaned forward and kissed Bella's neck and chest a million times. His left hand held his body up, and his right hand began to slowly pull her pants down. "Stop..." She begged. Jared didnt listen started to pull her underwear down. Thats when she started to cry.

That stopped him. He growled under his breath. "Stop...you are not Alison...dont rape me, Jared. I trust you." She begged. He looked at her and bowed his head. He quickly stood up and walked backwards towards the door. "I'm sorry." He stated before exiting the room and running toward his. "Cold shower!" He yelled running into the shower still dressed.

(Tristyn's POV)

I sat there in front of the window. Watching. Waiting. Alison told me she would come. She promised me she would come and take me it with her. I was in love. I couldn't face it. I know I shouldnt. She was evil, in fact she was the one who killed me. She was also my first. God... I hated this. Destine...Bella...they were my friends. I was betraying them. Alison would just kill me when she got done. she had a plan to kill them all, even Jared. With my help of course. I just happen to be a Half-breed. Yes. No one else knew this. I was the son of Hades... A half god. Amazing to say. I had the strength to rise the dead, fire, and this super human strength. Almost a god. I took a deep breath before walking towards the soft bed. A knocking sound brought me from laying. A knock on the door stopped me from laying on my bed. Sighing i walked to the door to find Destine standing there in boxer shorts and a simi long tee-shirt. I blushed and smiled at her. "Hey." I greeted before letting her in. She walked over to the bed and careless plopped on the bed. "Whats wrong?" I asked sitting next to her. "I missed you." She stated. I nodded and looked away. "You did?" I asked looking at her again. "Yeah... you just left us there." Said Destine sitting up and facing me. "Im sorry." I whispered while frowning.

With out me having time to think she hugged me. Holding my neck. I of course hugged her back. She was my friend after all. We sat like that for a while. Hugging. I felt like crying but I sucked that up. Suddenly she kissed me on the cheek. My heart stopped for a second. "Goodnight Trisyn." she started to get up. "no." I grabbed her arm and brought her back down. What the hell am I doing? Lets see... what happens when I did this. I kissed her. She was tensed up at the contact. She didn't kiss back, she didnt push me away, she just sat there. Pulling away I raised an eyebrow at her. She leaned in and caught my lips. We sat there, kissing for a bit before she pulled away and blushed. "Never speak of this again." I demanded and she agreed. Slowly standing up she walked out quickly and shut the door lightly. Sighing I locked it and jumped in bed. Good kisser. I laughed before falling to sleep.

* * *

There we go! Sorry about not updating fast. Writing a bunch of storys at once. OMG!


	28. Bulmas Dream

(Bulmas POV)

"Woman, I can see you, you know. You're not going to lose me. You can run, but you can't hide." Vegeta spoke. He was perched on a tree branch that was directly across from mine. I shifted a bit, and then looked at him. "Vegeta...why are you doing this?" I asked hoping he would answer with a good reason. He had killed everyone...everyone but Jared, me and Goku. He was not him. His eyes they were a light green and in the middle was slashed of red. Like a demon snake. He smirked and twisted his head t oa side as if not understanding what I asked of him. The next thing i know I am on a farm. i saw something move out in the crops. Run. I took off towards the old house that was a block away. It was closer. I harder. Suddenly a streak of black flashing ahead and I stop. "Surprise." A deep raspy voice whispered in my ear.

I was pinned down onto the dirt. I was so close to the house. I looked up and gasped. THe green and red-eye stared at me. It was in black, full black, its eyes were scared, his nose scared. my eyes moved down to its body. Skinny, fur, it had fur, muscle, almost all muscle. i looked down at the hands on my shoulders. They had claw coming out of the knuckles, and claws for nails. It smiled at me. Human teeth, well it had fangs on the top and bottem. "What...who...what are you?" I screamed. It stopped smiling and bowed its head. Hurt? Pain? SAddness? Gasping I saw its human form. Vegeta. He stood up and backed away from me. I followed. "vEgeta?..." I asked. He kept backing. Thats when I saw it drool. Running down his chin. His eyes flashed that demon snake then he was that monster again. Wings came out from his back and he lifted into the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. His feet were more like a egeal. Most likely to pick up it pray. It...he charged down at me claws out. I closed my eyes and covered my face.

"Bulma? Woman? Hey? Woman?" Vegeta shook me awake. I opened my eyes and scanned the room. Before looking at Vegeta. "What was it?" Vegeta asked alarmed. Time to tell him my dreams.

* * *

*Vegeta magically appears*

Me: Oh my god! AHHHH OH MY GOD!  
Vegeta: Calm down.  
Me: *trying to slow my breath* How did you get here? And what's up?  
Vegeta: YOU ARE MAKING ME WEAK! IN THIS STORY! IM A PRINCE NOT A WEAK FOOL!  
Me: I know, but, you see, your so cute and adorable. *hides behind a tree that just happens to be in my room.*  
Vegeta: I am not cute...Bunnys and puppy's are cute. I am not. i am killing, evil, monster, sayain, Prince, hot, handsome, perfect...*goes on about his looks*  
me:Vegeta? VEGETA!  
Vegeta: Oh right. And I used the power of Fanfiction to get here. And i aint leaving until you make me a brave none weakling.  
Me: Cool. I wonder if I can do that… *Uses power to transport to a friends* It works!  
Friend: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Me: Hi! *Waves then sits at computer. i am sorry that it is so short. I am tired. Oh there will most likely be a lot more chapters! Keep reading! Good night ya'll  
Friend: ... ... ... ...  
me: Say goodbye!  
Friend: B-bye? ? ? ? ? ?

* * *

Oh Oh! One more thing be fore I foget! Tell me what you think should happen next... Do you think Vegeta should turn evil? Jared? Alison should come back? Tristyn and Destine? Or Destine and Josh? Tristyn turning evil for good? School is about to start in the next chapter. Knew school! Oh check out my other storys if you like this one! Ahh...follow me on Twitter: Destine Barcuch  
Add me on facebook: Destine Cookie mosnta Barcuch

And so...yeah. Oh and I was thinking about doing an ask Vegeta and goku but last time I tryed some one took it down. WEll reported me, sad really. Any oh how! Goodnight.


	29. Is Alison back?

"What do you have next?" Arllie asked Vegeta whose father also thought Vegeta needed to be still learning. "Theater." Vegeta read and frowned hard. "i hate theater..." Goku whined and Chichi glared at him. "Who all has theater?" Arllie asked and ChiChi and Goku raised their hands. "Alright...lets go." They headed down to the theater room, a minute late to see a fight during an acting secne between Radiz and 18. Vegeta and Goku died of laughter at seeing Radiz's hair had been dyed green. It was a boom of laughing fun.

(18's POV)

"I don't want to marry that alien! EVEN IF IT IS JUST A PLAY!" I yell as I saw Radiz looking all full of himself. "18, sweetie, what's wrong?" Radiz asked me as he hold me in the arms. Being an ass. He smirked. "LET ME GO! I don't want to marry an freak!" I whine shoving Radix away, not thinking that I was actually yelling. "HE'S ALL GREEN!" I yelled at the teacher as I pointed to Radiz. "What?" I heard Radiz say, "I just dyed my hair green." He started fixing his hair. "Yeah? We'll you're still an alien for not telling me I'm marrying a martian." I yell back at him. "Well, I don't want to marry a cat." He yelled as he looked at me. "What are you? Puss in boots?" That was it. I screamed and threw down the sheet of paper with all the lines. I shoved by Arllie nearly knocking him down as I walked out of the room. "Uh...BREAK!" The teacher screamed as I walked down the halls.

(Vegeta's POV)

"Uh...BREAK!" The teacher screamed as 18 walked down the halls towards who knows what. It was quite a show. I think I might like this class.

(Bulmas POV)

Look at that nasty hair, ugh...looks weird. He looked alot better in Black hair not...green. I did like his hair cut. He had it razor cut on the sides and back then on the top army style, not talking about his bangs, no those were long and covering his eyes. He looked like a Bad boy punk. Vegeta snicker and I looked at him, then followed his eyes to the teacher who was having a nervous break down. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Vegeta, ChiChi was in front of me and in front of Vegeta was Goku. Arllie was sitting next to ChiChi and in front of him was Amber. She was a black trained fighter, killer. Her mission was like Vegeta's old job, well job.

Assassinate. Vegeta poked me hard in the ribs and I groaned before rubbing my side. "Vegeta? What?" I asked. "Your dreams... there about me... What about me in it?" He asked glancing nervously at the teacher. I sighed and took his arm before pulling him out side of the class room. THe teacher didn't even notice. His eyes watched my every move. "You are...this...this beast like...Monster." I started but I stopped when he looked down at his feet as if ashamed. "Keep going..." He whispered looking up at me. "You...kill everyone then come after me. Always...everyone but Goku and...Jared." I stopped again. Shocked as to be he looked like crying. I reached my hand up to touch his face but moved out of my reach and made sure to have a step or two in front of us. "Vegeta...It was just a dream." I tried to move forward but he took another step back.

"How many of them have you had?" Vegeta's rough tone caught me off guard. "Uh..." i trailed off before I began. "Tell me." He sounded demanding but kind. "19..." I answered and I saw his tan face turn pale white. "Oh...god...but how? How could you have even found out...or your dreams find out." He whispered sinking to the floor. I leaned down and pulled his chin up to mine. He was crying. His left eye had formed a small tear. I wiped it away and rubbed his cheek. "Vegeta...whats going on." I wanted to know, i needed to know. "You are learning my history, Woman. Something I was never going to tell you. Soon you are going to re-live my life. Well, at least of my life that made a difference." he answered. "How? Why?" I was shocked and confused. How could i see his history in my dreams. "I have only seen this once... a God. Yes greek Gods could do it. Any of them could. But Ares was the best at it...yeah he could put a nightmare, or anything he wanted in your head. Hades was good too, very good." He started to talk faster and faster and moving his hands. I leaned in and kissed his lips making him relax and shut up. "Lets...go talk to your dad." I said as he blinked a few times. "Fine...Cant we just have a normal day at school!" Vegeta snarled while standing up. i giggled and held his hand. "Well...this is a monster high school..." I said cooly back.

(Tristyns POV)

"So class! Do you see how to multiply 5 times 0000, and how not too?" The teacher asked. He was so dumb. I raised my hand. "Uh yes... Tristyn... Rozzell." He used my full name, uh. "You can not multiply 5 times 0000, and it is not 5555! The answer is 0. Anything multiplied by 0 is 0." The teacher made a mocking face. "OUT! HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME! I AM THE TEACHER HERE! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN! OUT! OUT!" I stood up and grabbed my bag before walking out. Heading by the girls bathroom, I bumped into Destine. She didnt fall, She grabbed onto my shoulder. "Uh...hey." Destine greeted before letting go of my shoulder and picking up her bag. "Hey." i waved calmly.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Ah...got kicked out of class." I answered while rubbing the back of my neck. "Aw... He you wanna walk me to class?" She asked cheerfully. "Sure." I answered. We walked towards the longest hall way of the school. About half way we stopped. "Thanks! Bye." She waved before walking into Greek mythology. I smiled back before turning on my heels and walking to the outside door. Once out side I looked around. I knew Jared was out here. He could sense where Alison was most of the time. If she was here, he would know.

Walking around I finally heard a growl and something crash. Looking towards the source of the sound I saw Jared hitting his hand against the wall off the school. "Uh...hey Jared? What are you doing?" The hell was this fool doing? He glanced at me. "Ah...just stuff." He tried to brush it off but I could tell something was up. "What is it." I demanded. He looked around before moving his eyes and face towards the ground. "Alison is back...she is not dead." He whispered. I felt my lips twitch into a smirk. "Really?" I had to make sure. Jared glared at me before standing up and walking around the building of the school, leaving me there.


	30. The grudge

Radiz opened the door to Vegeta's Private room after school. Hoping Vegeta was not there and that he could have some alone time. "Well well, look who we have here?" Radiz glanced over my should to see Vegeta. He chuckled, "Are you lost green man? This is my room, Radiz." The taller man bowed slightly. He had to be as polite and nice as possible. Vegeta was a Prince, the Prince. And now the King was gone, left for a while to talk to King Kai. Left Vegeta in charge with Badrock as his right hand man. "That is the reason I am here...I guess. Alone time...from Jamie. We broke up. We have been fighting." Radiz told Vegeta. The prince crossed his arms, "Jamie-Noona can't be that much trouble." Vegeta used a little Korean.

(Radiz's POV)

I smirked, "She can be. She is." Vegeta smirked, "I see, so it is that bad. Don't see why the girls are so emotional." He shrugged, "The humans are really too emotional over things. More than most girls! I know... I have the woman. I mean, way to emotional about anything." Vegeta snarled and glared at the ground. "Jamie through a vase, a chair, a knife, a shoes, and a pillow at my head this morning, and was in tears in the kitchen." Vegeta nodded, but didn't say anything. After a while he said, "So, the woman really threw pottery and shoes at your head?" He chuckled. I growled, "Oh shut it Vegeta." He laughed harder. I soon joined in on the laughter. Suddenly there was a clicking sound. We stopped and looked at each other. It was coming from in the room. Vegeta looked under the bed. I started my sniffing. "Knock...knock." A voice asked. "Who is there?" I asked back. Vegeta glared at me. "Boo." Said the voice. "Boo who?" Vegeta gave in and asked this time. "BOO! IM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Something hit us in the shoulders and I screamed. Then started laughing at seeing it was just Destine and Josh. "Nice...you almost made, green boy here pee his pants." Vegeta teased. I smirked and chuckled.

=The village town.= (Ending of POV)

"So...what is it like to be a dragon?" Amber asked as she ate an apple. Arllie smiled and then looked off over at the old beaten down stand. "It is fun...some times. Other times it is hell." Amber took another bite of the red apple. "Well...that sounds, fine." Was all she could say. Arllie looked at her then to his feet. THey were sitting on a log near the village. It was amazing how huge the Werewolf Kingdom was. They had a large town. And a small old beaten down village on the edge of the town. And there was all kinds of creatures here. Not only Werewolfs but Trolls, Brownies, you name it. They didnt have many Vampires. Vampires liked there own Kingdom, that was about 3 forests to the west. "Wanna go walking?" Arllie asked holding his hand out to Amber. She smiled and took it. And they started their walk.

=meanwhile=

They walked up to the old house. It looked alot like the one in the move 'The grudge.' Please said it was haunted. Piccolo, Rose, Goku, ChiChi and their new friend Jeffery walked up to it. "LEts go!" Rose cheered about to run in. Piccolo grabbed her arm. "But is it safe?" He asked looking it up and down. "Sure!" Goku agreed with Rose.

=10 minutes later=

"We need to go find the rest." Goku said as he hurried upstairs, with Rose following along. Jeffery, ChiChi and Piccolo were in a room, looking around. "Have we checked the closet?" ChiChi questioned. She reached for the closet door, Goku and Rose ran inside."Don't open that door!" ChiChi stopped and they stared confused.  
"We need to get out of here. NOW." Said Goku. "Huh, there's a journal in here." Jeffery stepped in the closet, reaching for the journal "Jeffery NO!" Goku started towards him, attempting to grab his arm and pull him out of there, but the door slid itself shut before he could even reach him. Jeffery dropped the journal began to panic. "G-guys, let me out this isn't funny." The others tried to pull it open. "We're not holding the door, you should be able to get out." Piccolo replied.

Scared, the chubby teen tried to pull the door open from the inside of the closet. Suddenly, he heard a faint croaking. It began to grow stronger and a sick laughter added. Blood and black hair came from the attic above. Blood dripped next to Jeffery. He scooted back. "Hey Ginger, what's going on- Wait. Do you hear that?" They were all able to hear the croaking and laughter. Jeffery couldn't scream. He let out a few scared whimper, but he was too afraid to do anything as a face began to appear, a woman's face...She looked like Jared... the boy with Bella. The other members tried to pull the door open forcefully. The door finally pulled back and Piccolo grabbed him by the arm and out of the closet. They ran down the stairs and out of the they reached the bottom of the hill, they all stopped to rest. Once they all caught their breath, Rose spoke up. "Come on...We all know that wasn't a normal

house. Let's not think about it and just...Hey are you guys even listening?" They were all too shocked to listen to Rose, especially Jeffery. "Lets go home!" ChiChi yelled. "Lets go to the castle." Goku answered. They took off towards the castle.

(Vegeta's POV)

"What are we going to do about the dreams..." Bulma wondered while she kissed my lips. "Tell me what happens in the morning. Father should be home in a few days." I answered before rolling over and turning off the light. She snuggled up to my chest as we fell asleep.

=Jareds room=

Jared was awoken by a sound outside his room. "Bella must be awake again..." he mumbled to himself as he headed out of his room to see what was going on. "Bella...babe, go back to bed. We have school tomorro-" Rather than finding his Bella, he found a little boy, about 6 or 7 years old, seated on the floor hugging his knees with an apathetic expression on his face. He looked like the grudges son...from the movie. Haha no...unless Alison really was back. She...she could bring back the dead.

She was in the book...she could. No...it is just a boy. He decided to approach the boy. "Hey there. What's your name?" He approached him speaking Japanese at seeing the boy was Japanese. The boy glared at him for a few seconds then answered, in a monotone voice, "...Toshio." A sudden shock over came him. 'Huh? Wait no, this kid couldn't possibly be...No. Impossible..' Jared thought to himself while his breathing got harder to control."Jared? Huh...Jared...can you hear me? Why did you leave me?" A voice...his sisters voice came from behind him. He turned around, checking his surroundings. But when he looked back to where the boy was, he had vanished without a trace. Frantically, Jared scanned the room, looking for somewhere the boy could've possibly gone.

Nothing. He stared in disbelief at where the boy once was. Suddenly, he heard the meow of a cat, that sounded more like a siren behind him. He turned around swiftly and saw the same boy, pale white, dark black eyes...His ghost. "E-eh... Ahhhh!" He fell to the ground and moved back desperately. Jared closed his eyes, he opened them to find the boy gone. Sighing he relaxed when he heard Bella's worried voice. She came running over to him. "Time to wake up everyone. We got a problem." Jared used a rough demanding yet scared and shy tone.

=About 5 minutes later=

"WHAT! YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT HER BEING ABLE TO BRING PEOPLE BACK! SHE WILL KILL US! SHE IS HERE! HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN HERE AND YOU HAVE NOT TOLD US? GOSH! YOU DAMN ASS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF SHE DOES NOT KILL YOU FIRST!" DEstine screamed at the top of her lungs at Jared who sunk in his chair. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT WHAT SHE WILL DO! DAMN HOW CAN YOU BE SO DUMB! AH YOU PABO!" Destine screamed again. Jared pouted slightly. The others stood there watching Destine scream at the teenage boy.

They were just going to let it go until Vegeta walked in. "Come with me... we a problem." They nodded and made their way quickly to the royal sitting room. Only Radiz, Goku and Jamie have ever been in there besides Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma sat on one of the large chairs. "Okay...the dreams I thought were going to be my history that the woman is having...is really visions." Said Vegeta. THey all looked around nervously. "That means...you are going to kill...us..." Josh asked moving closer to Destine and Arllie on the couch. She glared at him and poked his arm. "To close Josh..." Josh glanced at Destine before hugging the bear and bunny she got him in the magic world. Arllie rolled his eyes. "MAybe not... we dont know. Maybe cause we know now we can prevent it. Now-" Jeffery raised his hand. " How do you know that it is visions?" He asked before running a hand through his ginger red hair and smiling. "Cause if Jared just saw a ghost boy from the movie the grudge named Toshio and Jeffery saw Alison croaking and laughing all at the same time in a closet that heads to the attic then she really is having visions." Bulma nodded and Jared and Jeffery both gasped and looked at each other then bulma.

They talked for a few minutes. THe room was alive in questions and worries. Until vEgeta said "Only a god can do this to Bulma...a god is here...in this kingdom. He had to be close to her to do this. And I talked to Hades and the others...they have no idea... they didnt do it. So there has to be half god here." The others looked at each other.

Tristyn blinked before standing up. "I have to go to the bathroom..." Tristyn quickly walked out of the room and into the closest bathroom. Not turning on the light he took in a deep breath and turned on the water. Washing his face and neck. "So...Tristyn is scared. The great son of Hades...scared of a few humans and freaks." Alison spoke before hugging the back of his neck. "...They dont know I am the god...I am not even full god...shit Im just a half breed." Tristyn sighed before turning around and facing Alisons beautiful face. She could easily fool you for a sweet loving girl, she really was just a monster. "Well dont let them know. We will win the war..." She whispered before taking his lips into her and wrapping her arms around his neck. He lightly placed his hand on her waist and held her. "I-i don't think this is right." Tristyn pushed her away and turned on the light and held in a scream. The grudge and her son was sitting in the bath, The son holding a black cat.

"Are you on the other side now? HUH!" Alison looked hurt and grabbed Tristyn's shirt's collar and pulled it towards her. "No. Never. I just dont understand...why." Tristyn breathed and ripped her hand away from him. She raised an eyebrow "I want to kill Vegeta...and all of his little friends. Jared...no he will stay...He will join us once again and we will rule the world with the gods..." She explained while running her hand up and down Tristyns chest. He looked down "Even...Bella and Destine?" He asked feeling worried and hurt that he would have to let his friends die. "Yes..." She whispered as the boy let out a loud long meow with the cat. THe grudge croaked as Alison laughed. "Go out there." She pointed to the door and Tristyn nodded. He opened it and walked back to the others.

"Welcome back." Bella laughed. tristyn blankly stared at her before smiling and nodding. "Tristyn...Jeffery we never found out what ya'll monster power is?" Krillen said as he came in with a soda. "I am a leppercon...well half leppercon." Jeffery said proudly. Tristyn on the other hand looked around the room. "Uh...I gotta go." He said before standing and making rack towards the exit and then running to his room and locking the door behind him. "Real cool...nice playing there. Now their going to wonder!" Tristyn turned around to fast and stumbled. There in his room was a teen. He had black simi long hair, he looked just like 18. Wait Trityn had seen him before, in pictures of 18...this was her brother 17. "17..." Tristyn whispered and the android laughed. "Glad we know each other...Trsityn son of Hades." 17 leaned onto his hands and smirked at Tristyns face. "But...you died...you were stuck in the book..." Tristyn whispered. "Not anymore... now I am out... and with Alison.

Together we all can rule together..together is a funny word...Haha..ha...HAHAHAHA!" 17 laughed while holding his stomach."why..why are you here?" Asked Tristyn. "Cause...I want you to kill some one for me..." Said 17. "Bu I dont want to kill anyone..." Answered Tristyn. "To bad." 17 snarled. "Who..." tristyn asked sighing. "Krillen...then 18. They will be the weak lengths." 17 answered and before Tristyn could comment 17 dissapred. Trsityn slowly sat down on the bed and rocked back and forth. 'Alison...is wrong. I have to end this...I have to.' He thought in his head as he layed back. "Tristyn?" Destine asked as she knocked on the door. "Yeah...Trsityn it is us Bella and destine..." Bella added knocking.

After 5 minutes of knocking and no answer Destine got upset and picked the lock. They walked in to see the Grudge hovering over Tristyn's lifeless form. She croaked and turned her head all the way around so that her face was now facing her back side. she walked slowly over towards them. Before they knew what happen Tristyn was standing in front of Bella. "Ah.." She was startled. He look one look at them before he ran off down the hall ways. They tried to follow but he had some tricks up his sleeve. He ran down the stairs, took a right, too a left a right, down more stairs left right, up 3 flights of stairs. He stopped and took a breath. He heard DEstine's voice.

He started running again. Taking a sharp left, he passed by Krillen's room where the door stood wide open. He caught a glimpse of the sleeping teen, as he ran by the door and immediately stopped. Had someone called out his name? Giving himself a five second reality check, he back tracked and peered into the dark room again. Everything seemed to be in its rightful place, and he was pretty sure that Krillenn was sleeping alone. Tristyn looked behind him and back into the room he didn't see that someone was sitting on the end of Krillen's bed staring out at him. Tristyn remembered that he was suppose to kill Krillen...and 18. 17...18's brother, her own brother wanted her dead. Then he saw him, 17, he layed down on the bed next to Krillen with a long butcher knife in his hands. Tristyn closed his eyes and opened them again. 17 was gone. Tristyn walked in the room, looked around. No one was there but him and Krillen. He shook Krillen lightly to make sure he was alive. "Wha-what...do you want..." krillen looked at Tristyn before yawning. "Just wanted to know if...you wanted to go eat some thing or...yeah." Tristyn lied. "No thank you." Said Krillen before going to walked towards the giant kitchen. He looked around before shaking his head and getting some water. tHen get got as much food as he could, and started eating.

He figured if he ate a lot, he'd have no choice but to fall asleep. Tristyn ate and ate well. He'd even eventually begun to doze without realizing it which is why he jumped about nine feet in the air when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "Wha-!" He yelped effectively causing himself to fall onto the ground. He peered into the smirking and not so innocent face of Vegeta. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He grinned wolfishly. Once trsityn got up Vegeta shoved Tristyn to the ground and stood over him. "I know you are the son of Hades. You are a god, you are the one giving the woman the visions. And I will NEVEr let you kill Krillen...or that loud mouth 18." Said Vegeta. "how..did you know..." Tristyn wondered. "I over heard you talking to 17..." Vegeta answered. Tristyn flipped his feet making Vegeta fall down and onto his back. He stood up and got ready to fight. "I swear...I dont want to...I mean...I...lets talk..." Tristyn watched VEgeta slowly put down his fist. THey walked out side and once Tristyn was sure no one was around he turned and faced Vegeta. "I dont want to, in fact I want to help you guys. Alison...she wants me to. But I wont...no...I dont want to kill...anyone...else...no one else..." Trsityn confest. Vegeta did believe him at first but he nodded. "Sure...alright. Lets say i believe you...then why even let them think you are with them?" sad Vegeta. Trsityn then said, "I dont know..." He bowed his head and Vegeta gasped and pointed behind Trsityn. The young ghost boy stood there with his big wide mouth open in a long, loud, deadly meow.


	31. THe kiddnap

Goku held the dead animal down and watched as Piccolo worked. He liked how Piccolo took care not to bust the skull open. Goku knew from experience that getting to the brain was not an easy task. Speaking of skulls, the animal in the tray had a lovely pair of eyes. Still intact. Juicy-looking. Not fresh, but one takes what one can get. His stomach growled. Piccolo smirked. "You hungry?" He asked. "Yeah! Man, I could go for Liver Parmesan right now!" Goku answered. "Sounds weird." Goku nodded. "I could eat some fingers…humans sound good right now." Goku mumbled. Piccolo glanced at him before stilling his hands. He didn't want to risk ruining the brain when he wasn't paying attention to the dissection. "Human Fingers?" Piccolo asked. "Yeah, you know." Goku looked him in the eyes and held up his hands. He wiggled his fingers. "Human Fingers." Piccolo liked to think he could read his friend well. He knew when Goku was playing a prank; he always had a look in his eyes. That look was missing. Goku just looked hungry. "Goku, what are you talking about?" Said Piccolo. "I've been talking about food!" Goku then picked up the kidneys and licked his lips. The medical utensils fell out of Piccolo's loose grip. He stared at Goku, the picture of innocence even with his hands covered in blood fluids and kidneys in his hands. Oh god. He was going to be sick.

Bulma passed Piccolo on her way into the classroom. "Where are you going?" she shouted at his back, but he wouldn't take his hand off his mouth to tell her. She shrugged, stepped into the classroom and shrieked. Goku was dangling a pair of kidneys over his mouth. "GOKU, don't!" Bulma startled him enough to drop the kidneys to the floor. He looked at her, and then turned to the rest of their class. Everyone was staring, including the smirking teacher. Goku disappeared under the table and reappeared with the fallen organs. He dropped them into the dissection tray and pouted. Before he could eat any Bulma grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the class room. Pulling him to the room where Vegeta was 'learning' about Math. More to say, sleeping in math class. "Vegeta!" Hissed Bulma. The Prince blinked then looked at the door. "Prince Duties." Said Vegeta standing up and the teacher bowed to him, letting him leave. Vegeta walked out and shut the class room door behind of him. "Yes?" Vegeta took one look at Goku before hearing a rumble from the young teen's stomach. "Goku was trying to eat an animal's insides!" Bulma exclaimed. "What I was hungry…I am hungry…." Said Goku while rubbing his belly. Vegeta smirked. He turned his head towards Bulma and laughed in a small tone. "Kakarot is becoming an adult werewolf. " Said Vegeta. "What?" Bulma asked. "Every werewolf will do this. Crave animals and humans. It is a sigh of growing, I, myself have done this once. But this is odd…" Vegeta trailed off before looking at Goku. "What?" Both Bulma and Goku asked in unison.

Vegeta walked around Goku before stopping in front of him. Slowly moving his hand towards Goku's face, to their surprise Goku snapped at it, trying to take a bite out of the Prince's hand. "Ah! Just as I thought" Vegeta snapped before pushing Goku's face away. "Oh my god!" Bulma gasped. "From the way Goku was drooling over me, I thought he might have some….uh cravings." Vegeta slurred the word Cravings on his tongue. "Looks like we got bigger problems! LOOK!" Bulma pointed towards the young pale white boy holding a black cat. "Shit." Goku mumbled. The boy opened his mouth and loud meow came out of it. "I will take care of this!" Vegeta was about to move forward but a slimy arm took around his neck. "VEGETA!" Bulma screamed but before she could grab his arm he was pulled into the ground leaving behind a ring. His royal ring.

"GUYS WATCH OUT! ALISON IS GOING TO TAKE VEGETA!" Tristyn screamed while running down the halls. By the look on Bulma's face he knew he was too late. "She already got him…." She whispered. Tristyn bowed his head and then looked at Goku who was holding his belly. "We have to tell the others!" Goku mumbled.

=about 2 hours later, in Tristyn's room=

"Oh my god…" Chichi cried. Goku was eating a piece of raw meat from a cow; Piccolo and Krillen were chilling there relaxing on the giant bed. Only Piccolo, Krillen, Tristyn, Goku, ChiChi, Bulma, Rose, amber and Arllie where there. The others, who knows, "  
Tristyn. Do you have any idea where she took him?" Asked Bulma who was being held by Chichi. Tristyn mumbled under his breath and looked around the room before speaking. "In the old library where the old lady is. Alison is working with her, plotting to kill Vegeta, and Jared for leaving her behind." Tristyn answered softly. "Jared?" Arllie whispered as he glanced towards the floor. "Yeah. She has this gross obsession with him." Tristyn shivered. They talked away not noticing Jared's shadow of a body in the closet. Once they left he came out of the closet. (Get it? HE came out of the closet!)


	32. The war is soon to begin

Vegeta was staring across the room at Alison and that old woman. He was not tied to anything, but he did not move. He knew it was some how a trap. He moved and he would blow up or something like that. 'They better hurry and get me' He thought as Alison came towards him with a long rod with 2 sharpe edges on one side...the other was a long whip.

=Meanwhile=

"There is only 1 person who might be able to track them down." Tristyn whispered. Goku glanced up from his plate of food before going back to eating. "Who?" 18 wondered as she took a drink of the black tea. "My father." Answered Tristyn. "Your father...Wait...Hades?" Destine plundered as she tried to move the weight of Jeffery who was sleeping off of her. "Well...I have a feeling we better hurry and get to him." Rose stated as she looked toward Arllie who was glaring at her. That moment was when the great god of the underworld made his appearance. "You called?" A smooth voice made all then jumped. "HADES!" Destine screamed and nearly fainted. "Hello Father...look...we need your he-" Hades held a hand up to shut up his son. "I know...I am a god you know. Besides I have to keep tabs on what ever you do my boy...now what do you need me to do?" They all looked at each other. "We need you to find Vegeta...and to tell us how to defete Alison."

Bulma opened her eyes and looked around the room. THe moment she say the blood across the floor she tried to sit up. Bad Idea. She cried out in pain. Then nearly jumped when she felt 2 soft warm hands on her shoulders that she now noticed to be bare. "Bulma...breath in. it is okay...we will be fine..." The blue haired beauty knew that voice. "Goku...why does it hurt...so much...what happened?" She started to cry but quickly whipped her tears away. "Vegeta...he teamed up with...Alison, 17...some other assholes named Buu, Cell...and...and...Frezza..." Bulma's eyes opened wide but before she could speak darkness clouded over her. She hit the floor and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Oh..god Goku!" her voice was distance but she knew he heard her.

Suddenly she was back in the living room of the royal Kingdom. "Bulma? BULMA!" She looked up to see everyone, including Hades standing over her. "It...is fine...I just must have passed out." She mumbled before sitting up. Her eyes met Tristyns and said "Are you still giving me visions?" He shook his head 'no' and then looked at his father. THe god shook his head. "Then..." She trailed off and shook her own head. "What did you see?" Krillen questioned. "I saw Goku...hovering over me...telling me that Vegeta...had teamed up wih the bad guys. Some new ones too...Buu..Cell...and Frezza is back..." She trailed off to see all the shock on their faces. "BUU? CELL? Oh damn it!" Hades jumped up and started pacing. "Father?" Tristyn questioned. "They are...over lords...the work with the titans. Not so nice. They will kill anything...everyone." Hades explained. "Then..if Bulma saw a vision..then-" Arllie began. "We are all goin-" Bella started to add. "In deep shit." Jared and Jeffery both finished at the same time.

(Vegetas POV)

"You are one of us...you have always been one of us..." Her voice was sicking. "No." I was not one of them. Along time ago I might have agreed...that was when I was under Frezza's rule...Im not like that any more. Am I? "Why wont you just look at the fact that...you are evil." Alison snarled. I growled back. I saw Frezza move a chair in front of me and sat down. "Look here you freak...you are bleeding...you have already lost so much blood. Just come with us and we will save you from death." I closed my eyes. Eyes closed I ask, "And if I dont...?" I tense up when I felt the sharp edges against my neck. "I can kill you now...or let you bleed to death." I opened my eyes and blinked before looking away from his face. "you were my greats weapon...saddly an amazing creation. You were born to kill-" I spit in his face. He smirked, "No...you MADE me Kill. You FORCED me too!" i yelled in his face. "Looks like we are going to give him some help. Go find Bulma..." WHAT! I glared at them and tried to break the bonds that held me down. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed. They looked at me, each with a sick smile on their faces. "You will do what we say?" Buu asked. I nodded. Then Alison said "Lets train him...Get him ready...Ready to take over the world." She mumbled the last part. Before I knew it I was to my feet. My legs though would not work well. I was in so much pain form the torture they did on me.

(end of POV)

=That night=

Bulma tossed and turned in her bed. Suddenly a pain shot threw her head and she opened her eyes. "What..." She looked around. She was in the middle of the bloody room like before. "BULMA!" Goku ran to her and picked her up, before carring her to a chair. Bloody chair. "What is going on?" She asked. Goku looked down then back up at her. "Vegeta...he teamed up wit-" Bulma shook her head makin him stop. "No...I mean...how many has died?" Goku nodded and closed his eyes. "The only ones alive is...you...me, Arllie, Jared, Bella, Destine, Josh and Piccolo. Vegeta killed the rest of them." Bulma started to cry. "Woman...cause I like you...I will give you 5 seconds to run after I kill Kakarot here." They both looked up to see a creature. A beast. It had black tore up, blood covered jeans, its shirt was ripped off but it still had a sleeve and a little around his stomach, blood covered its human chest, fur covered its shoulders lightly, its red and black eyes had scars across them, his nose was scared. Bulma let her eyes moved down its body. Skinny, fur, it had fur, muscle, almost all muscle. His hands where like humans..but had claws coming out of the knuckles, and claws for nails. Bulma looked at his blood covered face. It smiled at her. Human teeth, well it had fangs on the top and bottom. THen it turned it attention to Goku who moved in front of her. Before they could think it had lunged at Goku. "Vegeta please! VEGETA STOP!" Destine screamed. Bulma looked up at Destine then down at Vegeta and Goku. "Vegeta..."

Bulma's eyes shot opened. "Vegeta..." She held her heart before looking out side her window. Taking in some air she stood up and walked slowly towards the balcony. Right before she opened the doors a hand grabbed her shoulder lightly. "Shh dont be scared." Bulma still jumped and turned. "Hades..I dont care if you are a god...dont sneak up on me." She glared at him. He smirked and nodded before saying, "I think Vegeta...might some how be sending you these...visions." Bulma raised an eye brow. "I know you just had one..." Bulma gasped. "How?" Hades smirked wider. "I am a god." Bulma and Hades both chuckled. Tristyn waked into the room his tan skin and dark clothes made him look darker than he was. He was followed by Destine, Arllie, Jared, Bella, josh, Piccolo, Goku and Amber. They all looked sad, Destine and Jared has tears in their eyes. "What?" Bulma asked. " Buu..he has declared war...he attacked Amber's home...the others.." Destine trailed off as she felt tears form once again. Josh seeing this finished by saying," The others are dead...Vegeta...he killed them." Bulma felt her heart stop. "Radiz? Krillen? 1-18? ChiChi?" She whispered...She whispered the others names before crying. She was held by goku for what seemed like forever. "No..in fact..Krillen...Rose, Jeffery, 18 and Radiz we never found the bodys...there is hope for them." Arllie reassured Bulma who nodded. "That is odd...Some one did the candyman..but...the location...it is..at our old school!" Piccolo whispered randomly. "I'll be back..." Be nodded towards the mirror and step through it. The other rolled there eyes.

=Meanwhile=

They were together. Trapped... In a warehouse, a maze.. a hell hole. They had ran from Vegeta...no the beast Vegeta had became. The creature chased then into a warehouse. They soon found it to be just as bad as Vegeta. It was a trap it self. Vegeta had tricked them into going into the Old woman from the library's maze of horror. That is what Radi decided to call it. Right now, they were hanging from ropes..rope they hung over sharp spikes below them. "Ah! AH HELP I CANT HOLD ON!" Jeffery screamed. "Take my hand!" Radiz screamed and extended his hand. The boy that Destine had nicknamed Ginger looked at the hand and reached. Jeffery's fingers grazed Radiz's hand, but it didn't grab it. Before he knew it, Ginger was falling down, screaming for his life. "NO!" They others screamed. "Ahh!" Jeffery screamed out loud, his eyes shut tight and the only thing that filled his ears were the screams and shouts of all the others in the room who were hanging safely from a rope he just couldn't grab. jeffery felt his body fall through the air and then land. Jeffery gasped as he felt pain rip threw his body. He looked up at the others. They were looking at him. "NO!" Krillen screamed, Jeffery opened his mouth but couldn't find the words soon...soon, black blanket covered him. He stopped breathing, he was dead. With out warning Rose's rope was cut. "AH!" She screamed but this time Radiz caught her by her wrist. With his strong wolf strength he lift her easily and started to climb the rope. Krillen and 8 copied Radiz quickly moving to the top. Once on the ground Radiz started sniffing the air as Rose got off his back. "Wait...do you smell that?" 18 and rose shook no but Krillen nodded. He was a cat..he could smell, He the said, "I think it is coming from the right..." Both Radiz and Krillen walked towards the sound.

(bulmas POV)

This feeling, i had it before. It's burning deep into my skin, into my bone. I can't breathe... I am scared and terrified. I sat up on the bed, not even caring if my sudden movement had woken Goku who I had asked to stay with me tonight up. I could feel the fear in me, is slowly creeping on me, taking over me, slowly wrapping itself on me. I felt so lonely out of a sudden, so cold and lonely out of a sudden. My stomach was growling for food. I felt so hungry that i could even eat myself up. I tried to stand up and walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find myself some food to fill this tummy of mine up. I couldn't move, i didn't have the strength to.. It felt that i had totally lost my strength completely. I moved slightly and found myself stumbling off the bed and my right arm reached the floor with a strong impact that pain shot up my nerves to my brain. "Ssshhh... it's okay..." I heard Goku's voice beside my ear. He was smoothing me down , wiping my tears away. I dont want this feeling in me. I panicked when i heard more voices. They sounded so closed to me, like those voices that i had heard in the room where i was confided in. Then big built men was walking towards me, holding me up and throwing me across the room, like dirt. The voices came closer to me and i screamed when i felt a hand touched me. "Bulma, it's me! Relax!" I heard Piccolo's voice. I tried to control my fear and lowered down my arms which I had risen to protect myself. "Piccolo?" I called out. "It's okay.. it's okay. We are here." He said and pulled me into his embrace while he mumbled something that I couldn't heard through the mumbles. Looking up I tell him. His dark eye pouring into mine. vegeta. He smirked at me before turning and disappearing into the shadows.

The next few nights were all the same. I would see each of my friends get killed..one by one. Voice would whisper to me. I was scared. So frightened. I knew what VEgeta was capable of...he was made to kill. He was a living breathing killing mecean. I shot up from the bed. Sitting straight up while holding my chest hoping my heart would clam. "The black diary...the diarys...the books!" I jumped out of bed and ran across the cold floor to the small bag Vegeta kept his books on travel. I grabbed the 2 books I was looking for. Turning on the light and sitting on the bed I opened the book we wrote while in the living in side it. Romeo and Juilet...That was were the dreams started. Tristyn sent them to me...but he is not now. I opened the black diary. First page...it was empty...all empty. I flip through the pages and noticed some writing on the last page. Reading out load I said, "Dont trust any one..even your self. Some day your refection will turn...you will have no end if you trust." Raising an eyebrow I re-read the words over and over. Suddenly the door opened and I jumped. Looking up I say Piccolo standing there. "What are you doing?" I gasped. "Goku told me to come and watch you..make sure something dont happen or your dreams, visions." Piccolo explained. Oh right. I nodded. "Also...they went looking for Yamcha...he sent us a letter needing are help. He said meet at The Monster High school." Piccolo added. What? "But it is vaction...no one is there." I plundered. Piccolo nodded that is why Arllie, Goku and this guy named Nathan..." I have a bad feeling.

(end of POV)

=At an old school=

Arllie pushed the door open. He slipped into the empty classroom and closed the door behind him. It was dark inside, but Arllie was a dragon. He saw well in the dark.  
He slowly made his way to the teacher's desk, looking from right to left and right again, swinging his hands idly. Arllie heard a small whisper of a voice to his left. It sounded like Vegeta. He looked around the room. As he neared the teacher's desk, he leaned his body forward and straightened his hands on the edge of the desk. Suddenly, his hands slipped from the edge, and he was falling, face forward, to the floor. BAAMMM! "Yowch!" Arllie's right forearm hit an opened drawer with a loud noise that echoed through the classroom. "Damn it, ugh!" He rubbed his forearm thoroughly. A red mark began to appear on his injured spot. "This is all your fault, Yamcha!" He swore through gritted teeth. Not far from him, a pair of eyes were silently watching his every movement. Little did he know.

=down the hall=

TAP. TAP. tried to walk as noiselessly as he could, but his footsteps kept on echoing through the deserted hallway. He shoved his hands into his pockets and carefully arranged his steps. Making sure to look in the class rooms he passed for Yamcha. TAP. TAP. TAP. Nathan paused. Something was not right. The hair on the back of his neck was standing straight. He rubbed his neck and turned around, but only darkness stared back at him with unseen eyes. He turned back and started walking again. TAP. TAP. He abruptly stopped. TAP. The footsteps. The slight sound that echoed off the walls wasn't his. Someone, or something, was following him, tailing him from behind! Nathan quickly turned around, hoping to see the stalker face-to-face. His heart beat furiously. But again only darkness greeted his sight, as if playing a nasty joke on him. He turned back again, shaking his head. "Wuaaahh!" Nathan jumped. "AHHHHH!" Nathan was taken aback by the sudden attack. He fell backwards to the floor, eyes bulging at the sight of the figure in front of him. The creature was staring down at him with bloodshot eyes, baring its yellowish teeth towards him. Its corpse-like complexion and wild, unkempt hair made it look more terrifying than the surrounding darkness. The creature stepped closer to him as Nathan struggled backwards. It reached for the top of its head and slowly seemed to peel its face off. Nathan braced himself for the oncoming consequences..."Was I that creepy?" Goku's voice dawned in Nathans ears."Kakarot!" Goku held his hand out and helped Nathan get on his feet. "I really did scare the hell out of you huh?" Goku smiled. "Whatever." Nathan brushed off the dust on his clothes. "What are you doing here anyway?! Fooling around like this...we need to find Yamcha." Nathan snarled at the word Yamcha. "Was on my way. Gosh, seriously how can you be so hateful...Yamcha is not that bad is he?" Nathan didn't reply. He started walking away.

"Class 2-4." He read. Nathan twisted the doorknob and slightly pushed the door open. The classroom was a bit brighter than the hallways and corridors, maybe because of the faint moonlight streaming through the window panes with a serene but mysterious aura. He sneakily stepped into the class and shut the door behind him. His eyes scanned the ceiling and the walls, the desks with their chairs, and the books arranged neatly on the shelves. He coughed. The air was dusty. Nobody ever dared to step into this class since the suicide case happened, not even the teachers nor the janitors. Everything seemed normal and still to him. He smirked. What a lousy fairy tale that got everyone sleeping with awful nightmares about the ghost of a kid who committed suicide... nothing wrong with the class to him. His gaze fell on the teacher's desk at the front of the class. Squinting his eyes to see more clearly, he took a step closer towards it. And there his eyes could see a weird figure below the teacher's desk. Crouched low underneath the teacher's desk, a figure of a guy was staying motionless without any movement. Only his back was visible, but Nathan could make out that it was definitely a guy, and wearing the school's uniform. Must be a student, he thought. Nathan forced a grin. "Hey haha Kakarot... you can't scare me the second time, y'know..." Nathan let out a chuckle and snorted. "You can cut it out now." The figure didn't move. He didn't even flinch or twitch at the sound of Nathan's voice. Nathan creased his eyebrows. He stepped closer. "You shouldn't be fooling around like this Kakarot... we need to find Yamcha..." Nathan touched the figure's shoulder, and he finally spun his head around. "Wha -?! N-NOOOO!" On one second he saw the figure's face, blood-stained and monsterish. It was real enough to tell him that it was not a mask. The next second, everything went black, silent. Nathan was dead. He put the Coke down, and noticed something sticking out at the side of the teacher's desk. Curiously, he neared the object and found that it was a foot. Jordan stole a glance over the teacher's desk and to his horror, he saw Aiden Lee's body sprawled on the floor. His face was pale, and the blood trickling down his face made it more obvious. His body was stiff, not breathing anymore.

Goku came walking in. Gasped, eyes bulging wide. Nathan. Dead. goku sprinted out of the class and dashed down the nearest stairway two steps at a time. In his head he just wanted to escape, escape from this macabre nightmare...He had to find Arllie and Yamcha quick.

=Arllie=

"N-NOOOO!" Arllie cocked his ears towards the blood-curdling scream in the distance. "Arllie..." The young dragon sprang up form his hiding spot, his eyes frantically searching for the voice in the dark. He swiped his sight from left to right. But his eyes couldn't see anyone, only the door standing ajar at the back of the classroom. "How did... who did..." Arllie stared at the opened door, expecting someone to appear behind the door and tell him it was just an insane joke for turned his head to the right, and he saw what he dreaded since he first stepped into the empty classroom. It was only a few seconds of staring into complete blackness of two eyeballs belonging to a face so dreadful, indescribable by words. The creatures figure then attacked him with a strike so powerful that he laid flat on his back, staring at the ceiling above. He closed his eyes as he felt the blood drain from him. From his stomach where he now knew to be bleeding. Then it went blac for him. When he opened his eyes he looked around. Nothing. He tried to sit up but pain shot threw out his body. Still his body had healed some, being a dragon he had some advantages. He got up and walked out of the class room. Holding his side where it still hurt, he looked up to see Goku running down the stairs.

"BOOO!" Arllie said making Goku nearly fall down the stairs. "Arllie... Natan's d-dead!" Goku stuttered. "We gotta get out of here." Arllie agreed serous tone. He then looked down the hall. There he say the c clear..creature looked like..Vegeta. "RUN!" A voice screamed. They both looked to see Yamcha running towards them. Goku took off and Arllie took off almost immediately before Yamcha could realize it. Yamcha ran behind him. "Hurry!" Arllie yelled. "OWW!" The vampire shouted. Yamcha tripped and landed on the floor hard. Breaking one of his fangs. "Arllie, wait!" But Arllie kept on running, ignoring Yamcha's wail of terror. once out side Goku grabbed Arllie's shoulders "where is Yamcha!" Arllie's eyes widen and looked back to the front doors of the school. "I-I left him inside!" Goku's eyes popped out and he shoved the blonde boy out of the way and ran inside the building to look for his friend.

Arllie didn't spend any time out side he ran for the kingdom. Once inside he went straight to the others waking them all up. He explained it all. As he told them, they didn't know of the eyes watching them. Piccolo stepped out and walked down the long hall taking deep breaths. THe next thing he knew was darkness and pain. Vegeta sat above him holding his shoulder. He ripped it off and heard a loud hiss from the monster beneath him, "im sorry"


	33. Have I gone mad?

Vegeta turned around and looked at Alison walking towards him, Jordan walked towards him. 'No..Jordan is not real...he cant be' Vegeta shook his head and looked at Alisons face. "Vegeta you have done well." She whispered in Vegeta's hear.

Tristyn leaned up against the back wall, "Vegeta...is this who you really are?" Vegeta glanced at him, "We are never who we seem to be." Tristyn frowned, "Is that so?" Vegeta growled, "Dont make me kill you too.." Tristyn frowned also, "Like you did to the others?" That was it. Vegeta had Tristyn by the neck and held him up, His face inching closer, "Dont make me kill you boy...I dont care if you are a god...i will kill you and do it the most painful way possible." Tristyn gasped and Vegeta dropped him to the floor. Holding his neck Tristyn glared at Vegeta, "Bulma really misses you. She wants you to come back...she will forgive you." Vegeta stopped and looked at Tristyns face, "I would..but I cant. Leave." THe young half blood stood and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Vegeta fell to his knees and held his face, "What have i gotten my self into!" He asked his self, "Why have I done this?" The prince stood and walked over to the mirror and looked at him self, frowning he punched it. His reflection. Breaking the place where his face was. "I'm such a fool." He growled to himself.

Jordan ran the halls, seeing Adian dead. Not caring if any one saw. The young wizard had committed suicide. In the monster high school, he shoved past Vegeta. It was Vegeta's first year. Vegeta looked around and decided to follow him. Finally catching up to him Vegeta caught the Aliens hand. "what is going on?" Jordan shook his head, "Adien killed himself..." Vegeta shocked then said, "Why?" Jordan pulled his arm away and grolwed, "The same reason you will die if you do not tay out of this." With that Jordan ran off. THe prince was dumbfounded. Vegeta opened his eyes and realized her was dreaming. Standing up he decided to pay a visit to the school.

Walking in he saw Yamcha's dead body, Goku sitting across from it. Sneaking past he walked into the room where Nathen was dead. The room Adian died in. Leaning against the wall he looked down at Nathens body before kicking it over. "No..no...please no..." Vegeta heard his voice. He looked around and then his eyes landed on a figer...two of them. Adian was feared on the floor, Vegeta was hovering over him. "Please dont...no!" Vegeta kicked the young wizard. "Stop it Vegeta." Jordan walked in and the added, "Let me have a shot." Vegeta stepped back as Jordan kicked Adians head. "Please..im so sorry...please." Jordan started beating hard...Adian started to look...dead. "Hey..hey wait..stop." Vegeta began to worry. "Make me." Jordan spat. Vegeta turned and walked out...not wanting any thing more to do. Vegeta gasped at the memorie...and held his chest. He looked down at Adians body..no it was Nathen. Shaking his head Vegeta felt something arise in him. The next thing he knew was his was laying on top of Krillens dead body. Vegeta smirked, "Good bye chrome dome." Vegeta sliced Krillens throat in one slash. Blood went over Vegeta's face. He grinned.

Vegeta rolled over in bed, his mind on Bulma. He growled as he felt him self sicken. He was a monster...she was an beautiful blessing. He was throwing it away, he was far from her.


End file.
